Metal Slug saga: The second great war
by Gravenimage
Summary: It's Naruto with elements from Metal Slug the evil organization SOUND is trying to take over the five nations can Konoha find a way to stop them and bring an end to the war rated M for mild language mild violence sexual humor Naru/Saku Sasu/Ino Kiba/Hina.
1. The calm before the storm of war

Chapter 1 The calm before the storm of war

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Metal slug

Authors Notes: I was currently working on chapter 28 from the Ultimate tournament while suddenly this story hit me I mean I love Naruto and I also love Metal Slug so why the hell not make a story about it, for those who doesn't know what Metal Slug is it's simply one of the best 2D shooter games and one of my favorite series like Contra if which I'm sure you guys have heard of the game. Now I will explain about the story it will be Metal Slug elements in the Narutoverse everyone are not ninjas but soldiers and the special Metal Slug team will be played by the following characters.

The role of Marco the leader will be played by Uzumaki Naruto (note: in this story he's smart and a bad ass and he doesn't have the Kyubi)

Fio will be played by Haruno Sakura (she will be the computer whiz strong soldier and Naruto's partner)

Tarma will be played by Uchiha Sasuke (no he won't be the usual arrogant antisocial jerk in this story quite the opposite he's Naruto's best friend)

Eri will be played by Yamanaka Ino (she will be a kick ass soldier and Sasuke's partner)

Trevor will be played by Inuzuka Kiba (Akamaru will still be his dog but in this story he's a cyber dog created by Konoha's top scientist)

Nadia will be played by Hyuga Hinata (she will be a bad ass girl and a bit of a naughty girl completely the opposite from her shy and innocent personality and she will also be Kiba'spartner)

Orochimaru will be playing the role of General Morden (he will be the big bad boss of the story and leader of the terrorist organization SOUND)

The rest of the rookie nine will be appearing in the story but they will be part as Konoha's freedom army, also I will set the ages to the rookie nine they are eighteen because well you guys will know why I made them a little older. Another important thing the story will be rated M because of mild violence mild language and some sexual humor I know you guys will laugh at a couple of scenes, finally I will be happy if you send reviews now on to the story ENJOY.

Once upon a time there was a huge war it was brutal lots of lives were lost the blood was everywhere but from the ashes of the war peace was made, the result of the great war was that the survivors of that war founded different villages in the five great nations. In the land of wind the Kazekage founded the sand village and created his army the sand troopers in the land of water the Mizukage founded the mist village and created the hydro squad. In the land of earth the Tsuchikage founded the stone village and created the Gaia army, in the land of lighting the Raikage founded the cloud village and created his army the thunder warriors and finally in the land of fire the Hokage founded the leaf village of Konoha and created his army the fire soldiers and his freedom fighters the leaf squadron. Although the five villages never form a peace treaty or any alliances constant wars were confronted, either to defend their land or to expand their territory the wars were fought and won at least to Konoha victory was on their side. After many years the wars were over the other villages saw that the war was not helping them and with constant defeat they finally gave up even after everything that happen no one sing for a peace treaty.

In Konoha there was once a man name Orochimaru who was a man with high intellect in the fields of science and medicine he was considered one of the best scientist in Konoha, like all great men he had a dark side Orochimaru had an ambition to dominate the five nations so he started performing experiments on human beings which were consider illegal. The Hokage at the time which was the third Hokage Sarutobi found out of his forbidden experiments along with his crazy plan for world domination and decided to put a stop to his actions, he confronted Orochimaru and eventually it turn into a fight with a tragic ending Orochimaru kill Sarutobi and left Konoha it was one of Konoha's dark days. Tsunade one of Sarutobi's followers took the position of fifth Hokage a couple of days later since the fourth Hokage was killed during a war with the stone village. Years later Konoha was back in top shape with Tsunade as Hokage the leaf village retain their title as strongest village in the five nations which consisted their two armies.

The main army is the fire soldiers they were the regular soldiers who fought in the battlefield and carry the task to strike or perform an ambush almost the entire population form part of this army. The second army is the leaf squadron which is the most important army in Konoha it was composed of the best soldiers in the village they were given the task to infiltrate and eliminate any possible threats to the leaf village. It was easy to recognize a fire soldier by wearing a red vest and a red headband with the insignia of a small flame, those of the leaf squadron were recognize by wearing their leaf headbands they had different colors however they didn't have an official uniform just the regular army uniform. Until now they're hasn't being an attack or war from any of the other villages as for Orochimaru they haven't heard anything from him in years although they have conducted an investigation assignment to find him but they haven't found nothing on his whereabouts'. They knew he was still alive and he was out there thinking when will he make his move and plan his attack but whatever plan he had in mind they will be the ones to stop him at all cost.

Konoha Hokage's tower Hokage's office (present day)

Tsunade was sitting in her desk doing what she hated the most about being Hokage which was filling the paperwork on the drill reports army recruits and mission reports, it was always the same she had a large amount of paperwork filled up on her desk and she always have to fill them she always ends up having a headache. She was wearing the Hokage robes except for the hat and even if she didn't like wearing the uniform she have to because it was the law for the Hokage to wear his/her official uniform even if there isn't an attack on the village. She heard a knock on the door and she told the person to enter when the door open came a man in his early fifties with spiky white hair wearing a general uniform, she sighed knowing the man she has grow up with him she knew him better than anyone in Konoha.

"Yes Jiraiya what is it?"

The older man raised an eyebrow while clearing his throat" Tsunade can you see this?" he made her notice his sergeant uniform" its sergeant Jiraiya"

She slightly glare at him" well sergeant Jiraiya I'm the Hokage and when you talk to me you will address me as Hokage-sama are we clear?"

"Jezz Tsuande I was just kidding you don't have to take it so seriously"

"It's Hokage-sama now if you're here to bother me I'm not in the mood because as you can see I have a lot of damn paperwork to do now if you're done then leave unless that is if you came here to report about the investigation on Orochimaru's whereabouts"

"Actually I do and you should know the answer they haven't found anything on him it really bothers me not just Orochimaru but the rest of the villages they hasn't been an attack in years I wonder why?"

"Maybe they realize war isn't the answer and trying to make negotiations for a peace treaty?"

The older general sweat dropped at her comment" that's really bullshit if that was the case it will be too good to be true"

"Yeah I know they could be planning an big attack or even joining forces to ambush us but that's why everyone from the fire soldiers and the leaf squadron are in stand by ready to fight isn't that right sergeant Jiraiya?"

"Yes of course I am always constantly checking on them especially the leaf squadron they are well trained and prepare"

Tsunade glare at him" when you said checking on them you better be making sure they're training routines are on schedule and done not the other type of checking"

Jiraiya gave her an innocent look" my dear Tsunade I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Cut the stupid act you know what I'm talking about I don't want to hear any of the female soldiers complaining that you're peeping on them especially with that stupid rule you made that they have to wear miniskirts which is pointless because they're all ignoring that rule"

Jiraiya got serious" what they're ignoring the miniskirt rule that's impossible that is unforgivable I'm not going to let those girls walk without wearing miniskirts it's my job as sergeant"

"Jiraiya if you're done then GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE"

The white hair sergeant left the office in a hurry knowing that making Tsunade angry was a big mistake while the blond Hokage rub her forehead slightly.

"Great I knew it now I have a headache"

Leaf Squadron headquarters (dormitory section)

Uzumaki Naruto was already awake in his room he was enjoying himself first he downloaded Dragonforce new album Ultra Beatdown and he was now listening to the album on his I-pod and he was watching something nice on his lap top. Naruto was just your average eighteen year old teenager with spiky blond hair reaching to his shoulders and ocean blue eyes aside from being a member of the elite leaf squadron he was one of the best soldiers in Konoha his strength and quick thinking were admirable along with his use of weapons, he pass soldier academy with flying colors and immediately was selected to join the leaf squadron. He was among the top soldiers of the leaf squadron along with his best friend Uchiha Sasuke he knew he should be up to begin the daily training drill but since he was tire in participating because he always gets a perfect score in the exercise he decided to waste some time.

Now he was using his lap top and watching something very interesting it was showing one of the rooms of the dormitory section, suddenly the bathroom door in the room open and a young girl with short pink hair and jade eyes came wearing a white towel wrap around her body. He smile seeing the girl of his dream Haruno Sakura like him she was part of the leaf squadron and one of the smartest soldiers in Konoha she was also the apprentice of the fifth Hokage Tsunade as a paramedic and she was also the head of the medical team. Sakura was also very good with computers for her it was like a hobby, Naruto smile ever since he was little he has like her a lot and what it turned into a crush turn into real love. Telling her he like her was his biggest challenge he was smart strong but he couldn't tell her that he like her looks like he wasn't so perfect after all. He blush seeing Sakura removing her towel revealing her naked body he sighed dreamily she was perfect at everything even the body, he gasp in shock when someone was knocking on his door he was so nervous that he forgot to close his lap top and went to answer the door.

He open the door and saw his best friend Sasuke wearing a yellow jacket with a white shirt brown cargo pants black combat boots, his blue leaf headband was wrap on his forehead and he was also wearing sunglasses. Naruto and Sasuke were the best of friends since they were kids even after his parents die in a attack Konoha a long time ago as for his older brother he went missing years ago he was consider missing in action. During childhood he and Sasuke became the best of friends they even became close as brothers, like him he also pass soldier academy with flying colors. Now both were part of the leaf squadron and among the top soldiers in the village.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said trying not to sound nervous.

"Hey buddy are you ready for the training drill? No wait don't answer that just by looking at you you're not ready" Sasuke said while looking at his best friend who was only wearing an orange shirt and green boxers" what are you doing?"

"Oh well I don't feel like going today I am bore of doing the same thing" he said while taking a quick glance at his lab top.

"I hear you but it's our responsibility as leaf squadron soldiers to assist and participate we have always have to be ready if were under attack"

"Um..you know what Sasuke why don't you go on without me maybe I'll go later" he took another look at the lap top.

"What Naruto you have to go sergeant Jiraiya will not be happy if you don't show up to the drill" he finally notice that kept staring at his computer" what are you watching?"he enter the room.

"No Sasuke don't look….." Naruto said freaking out.

When Sasuke look at his lap top he saw Sakura who was now in her underwear getting dressed, he gaze at his blond friend who look very embarrassed he grin at him.

"Well Naruto so this is what you do every morning peeping on Sakura did you spank your monkey while watching too?"

"No I don't do that" he said while blushing.

"Yeah right you mean to tell me you don't jerk off when you're pepping on a girl especially if is Sakura come on that's lying with capital L"

Naruto turn off the lap top" okay Sasuke you can go I'm going to get ready for the drill if you want you can wait for me outside"

Sasuke smirk" you do realized if Sakura finds out that you've been peeping on her for a while she will kill you"

"I know but you won't tell her"

"And what makes you so sure that I won't tell her?" he said still smirking.

"Because you're my best friend and also if you want to live you will keep your mouth shut" Naruto said with a smile.

"Hmm I don't know I guess I could keep quiet only if you do something for me"

Naruto grin" you want me to install a hidden camera in Ino's room?"

"You know me too well" he said with a smile.

"Consider it done now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready"

"Sure get dress don't jerk off"

"Hey I told you I don't do that"

"Yeah and I'm the Hokage" he said while leaving the room and closing it.

He sighed while closing the door he change into his army uniform which was a red army jacket long brown cargo pants black combats and his black leaf headband strap on his forehead he took his dog tags and strap around his neck. He left his room while Sasuke was waiting outside they started walking the corridors of the dormitory, when they took a turn to the left they saw a door open from one of the rooms they a young girl wearing a brown cap her short pink hair was tied on a short pony tail and she was wearing a cream jacket with a white shirt brown shorts above her knees round knee pads and brown combat boots. Naruto while with a slight blush on his cheeks recognizing his long time crush and brainy girl from the squadron he gaze into her jade eyes along with her round glasses.

"Hey Sakura-chan"

The pink hair soldier turn to him with a smile" oh Naruto hi how are you"

"I'm doing great another day in Konoha" he reply with a grin while Sasuke was smirking.

"Oh Sasuke hi"

"Hey Sakura were going to the training center"

"Oh that's right another drill I'm heading there right now"

"Hey let's go together" Naruto said.

"Sure why not"

Sasuke grin" Naruto you plan this all along uhf……" Naruto slightly elbow him on his side it was the sing that said shut up while Sakura was puzzle by his action.

"Come on let's go" Naruto said.

The three soldiers left it only took them five minutes to reach the training area which was in the first floor of leaf squadron headquarters, they saw familiar faces standing in a straight line. Naruto recognize all of them as the rest of the leaf squadron first he saw Chouji who had spiky brown hair reaching to his shoulders red swirls on each of his cheeks and a little chubby he was wearing a brown shirt with camouflage pants and black combat boots his leaf headband was on his forehead. Next to him was Rock Lee who was consider by the group a little weird with having large eyebrows and a lame hair cut that resembles Moe from the three stooges he was wearing the same uniform from Chouji, next to Lee was Neji his long black hair was tied on a pony tail his leaf headband was on his forehead and he was wearing camouflage clothes and black combat boots. The soldier next to Neji was KIba who was wearing something different a blue army jacket with a white shirt black cargo pants black combat boots and his lead head band was on his forehead next to him was his large dog Akamaru he look like an ordinary dog but he wasn't he was actually a cyborg dog created by his older sister Inuzuka Hana who's one of Konoha's top technicians.

Next to him stood Hinata she's Neji's cousin she was wearing her leaf headband around her neck her long navy blue hair was tied in two pony tails she was wearing a brown jacket with a cream shirt covering her nice and big wrack with brown shorts above her knees round knee pads brown combat boots she was chewing something it was obviously bubble gum. Next to her was Shino who was wearing a long camouflage cloak and mask covering his entire face the only thing visible was his round sunglasses and leaf headband on his forehead behind he was wearing a black uniform with black combat boots. Next to him was TenTen who had her brown hair tied in two Chinese buns her leaf head band was tied on around her forehead she was army fatigues just like Lee and Neji. Next to her was Shikamaru whose hairstyle resembles a pineapple he was wearing a green army vest a navy blue shirt camouflage pants black combat boots and his leaf head band was strap on his left arm. Finally the last soldier was Ino her long blond hair was being cover by a green handkerchief her leaf headband was strap on her neck her blond hair was covering her left eye showing only her right aqua blue eye, she was wearing a green army jacket a white shirt brown shorts above her knees round knee pad black fingerless gloves and brown combat boots.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura arrived and join the straight line of leaf soldiers Ino greeted Sakura because like Naruto and Sasuke they were best friends. The door to of the room open and came a man in his late twenties with jet black hair and a bear with brown eyes his leaf head band was on his forehead he was wearing a camouflage vest with a navy shirt camouflage pants and black combat boots he also had a cigarette in his mouth he was lieutenant Sarutobi Asuma son of the deceased third Hokage.

He went to the leaf soldiers while they all gave him a salute.

"All right ATTENTION"

"SIR"

"I'm glad you could all make it to your daily training drill"

Suddenly they heard a bubble burst they all turn to see Hinata who obviously made a bubble from chewing her bubble gum she continued chewing like nothing has happened.

Asuma went to her while extending his hand" Hinata the gum"

"Yes sir" she said while taking the chewed bubble gun and handed to him.

He sweat dropped holding the chewed bubble gum he immediately threw it in the nearest trash can while giving her a scolding look.

"Hinata I've believe I have told you not to chew bubble gum when were in the training center"

"I'm sorry sir it won't happen again"

"It better not"

"But sir you're smoking and is not allowed to smoke at headquarters" Kiba said defending Hinata .

Naruto grin" he has you there sir"

Hinata gave Kiba a small smile while he blushed slightly and Asuma didn't look fazed by his comment.

"Well Kiba since I'm a lieutenant and you're just a soldier I can smoke where the hell I want thank you for asking" Asuma said while taking his cigarette and blew a smoke before pitting the cigarette back in his mouth.

"Yes sir" Kiba said while sweat dropping.

"All right now to start your training drill today's exercise will be a shooting exercise you guys know the drill I'll put you in teams of two and each of you will take your weapons with the color of your team, your goal is to shoot the targets in the less time our current record is two hundred targets in thirty seconds made by Naruto and Sasuke"

Both Naruto and Sasuke gave themselves a high five while Asuma went to the armory to pick the weapons he also had a small piece of paper.

"I'm going to announce the teams all right blue team will be Naruto and Sasuke red team is Sakura and Ino green team will be HInata and KIba yellow team will be Shikamaru and Chouji white team will be Lee and Shino and finally black team will be Neji and TenTen"

The teams gather and pick up their rightful weapons.

"Now of course these rifles don't have real bullets but paint of the color of your team that's how we determined which team hit the most target in the shortest period of time now go to the entrance of the shooting maze and all of you will start on my call remember that teamwork is essential key to win a battle oh one more thing Kiba you know the rule Akamaru stays"

"I know sorry boy"

The mechanical dog whine and bark like it was upset for not participating.

"SIR YES SIR"

All of the team got in the start point of the maze while Naruto gave a confident grin to his teammate and best friend.

"Hey Sasuke what'd you say let's break our record"

"Yeah this time well hit three hundred targets in twenty seconds"

"It will be better in fifteen"

"Naruto that's impossible even for the two of us"

"Nothing is impossible for me as long as I don't give up" he said with his grin.

"Well you do make the impossible possible" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Of course"

Next to the two were Sakura and Ino ready to start the exercise.

"Hey Sakura let's do it"

"I hear you"

"Girl power"

"Good luck Sakura-chan" Naruto said with a smile.

"You too Naruto"

"Good luck Ino" Sasuke said giving her a smile.

"Bite me Uchiha" she said in an angry tone.

"I would love to" he countered with a smirk.

"You pervert"

"I know what you are but what am I?"

"A BIG PERVERT" she shouted in anger.

"Ino please calm down" Sakura said calming her best friend.

"Now hold it Ino we all know that the big pervert here is sergeant Jiraiya" Naruto said while the rest of the team started laughing and Asuma sweat dropped at his comment.

(It's true)

Sasuke sweat dropped (looks who's talking about pervert the one who's peeping on Sakura using his lap top)

"Let's do it Hinata" Kiba said.

"Let's do our best KIba" she said with a slight smile.

"You got it"

Asuma raised his hand" all right on your mark….get set and……BEGIN"

The teams started running in the maze each team took different routes since the shooting maze was long and it had over one thousand targets so they have plenty of targets to shoot. Neji and TenTen walk the halls filled with targets signs and they open fire as soon as one pops up, as soon as they clear a hall way they continued running heading to the next corridor. Shikamaru and Chouji were shot any targets they could see however they have forgotten some of the hidden targets that appear in the maze. Lee and Shino were on a shooting rampage Lee got so excited that he started punching and kicking the targets while Shino sweat dropped knowing that the exercise is about shooting the targets. Kiba and HInata have shot all the targets in their route and they quickly went to another route, Kiba gave her a thumbs up saying good teamwork and she nodded while smiling. Sakura and Ino were doing some great teamwork Sakura shoot the targets in one wall while Ino shoot the other wall hitting more targets they were done and took another turn in the hallway. Naruto and Sasuke were the fastest group they have taken more targets than anyone and they were already passing another hallway every room they enter all the targets were shot quickly.

Asuma was watching everything from the cameras he continued smoking with a grin seeing their great performance this was probably one of their best shooting exercises yet. Minutes later the exercise was over and everyone return to the starting point of the shooting maze and they went to the recording section where Asuma was waiting for them.

"All right well done you all did an excellent job I saw your performance from the cameras and I was impressed with your teamwork and Lee why were you punching the targets signs you're suppose to shoot them"

"Sir I also told him that" Shino said in a calm tone.

"Yosh sir psychical combat is also important too" Lee said.

"I know that but this exercise is about shooting targets next time you will obey the rules are we clear Lee?"

"Yosh sir yes sir" he gave a salute.

"Um..so sir what are the results of the exercise?" Said an eagerly Naruto.

"Oh yes I almost forgot about that the results are as follow blue team composed of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke they have successfully hit three hundred and ten targets in eighteen seconds congratulations looks like it's a new record"

"YES we did it Sasuke" cheer Naruto while giving a high five.

"It was easy" Sasuke said in a cool tone.

"Well the rest goes second place is red team composed of Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino with two hundred and eighty targets hit in twenty three seconds third place is the green team composed of Hyuga HInata and Inuzuka Kiba with two hundred and fifty targets hit in twenty five seconds fourth places goes to the white team composed of Hyuga Neji and TenTen with two hundred targets hit in thirty seconds fifth place goes to the yellow team composed of Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji with two hundred targets hit in thirty six seconds and last places goes to the black team composed of Rock Lee and Aburamen Shino with one hundred targets hit in forty five seconds which one hundred were actually punch instead being shot by Lee"

"Yosh don't worry sir next time I will shoot the targets" Lee said while saluting.

"I hope you do Lee nevertheless I'm very impressed with all of your performances you truly are worthy of being part of the leaf squadron I'm very proud of you, you will all serve Konoha well"

"SIR YES SIR"

The door to the training center open and came Jiraiya Asume and the rest of the squadron gave a salute to the sergeant.

"Sergeant I'm glad to see you here" Asuma said.

"Well I needed to see my soldiers progress you're all important to me are they going to start the exercise Asuma?"

"Actually sir they just finish the exercise and once again Naruto and Sasuke won they broke their record to eighteen seconds" Asuma said.

Jiraiya whistle in amazement" wow that's what I call teamwork you two are an unstoppable force I'm proud of you two"

"Thank you sir" Sasuke said.

"Yeah thanks perverted sergeant" Naruto said.

Saying that the squadron started laughing while Jiraiya sweat dropped and Asuma growl in anger.

"SILENCE"

They immediately shut up.

"Naruto you should really watch your mouth when talking to me" Jiraiya said while smiling.

"I know but I said that to show affection for you" he said with his grin.

The white hair sergeant sweat dropped at his comment (Naruto if it wasn't for the fact that you're Minato's son I would have kick your ass off from the leaf squadron)

He then gaze at the female soldiers and was not happy what he was seeing looking at their shorts and long pants he march towards them" what's going on ladies if I remember correctly I made a rule that all of you have to wear miniskirts so why is it that you're not following them?"

"SIR permission to speak sir?" Hinata said.

"Permission granted" the general said.

"Sir were not wearing miniskirts because you're a dirty old man and you like lifting our skirts you try to look beneath my skirt once"

"What I don't remember that" he said not remembering the wonderful memory.

"It was the day I kick your balls sir" the navy blue hair soldier with a slight smirk.

Jiraiya flinch in pain finally remembering that horrible memory he could still feel the horrible pain in his testicles it hurt like hell while some of the squadron were laughing a little especially Naruto, he clear his throat while gazing nervously at the female soldier.

"Really well I apologize for my behavior that day Hinata"

"SIR THANK YOU SIR"

Jiraiya back off quickly at her sudden action thinking that she was going to hit him again the squadron were still chuckling he sighed meeting the squad.

"All right that will be enough for today good job everyone we'll continue tomorrow you're all dismissed"

"SIR YES SIR"

The squadron left the training center while Asuma went to Jiraiya who still look horrified about the memory.

"Sir you're really afraid of Hinata?"

"I'm terrified at her she's a wild cat just like her father Hiashi why do you think he got the nickname the human inferno"

"Oh that's right Hiashi retire from the fire soldiers this year"

"Yeah I feel bad for it he was one of the best and most dedicated soldiers of the village well I'll will be on my way I'm going to do some research I….I mean look around the village bye Asuma" he then left while Asuma sweat dropped.

(He's going to continue pepping he may be a disgrace when it comes to be a man with morals but he's one hell of sergeant on the battlefield)

Kiba was walking alongside Hinata while Aakamaru was walking next to him he chuckle still remembering the comment she made about kicking Jiraiya's testicles the teen could be very scary sometimes she was no pushover. They headed the dormitory section while Hinata headed to her room Kiba needed to take matters in his own hands it was now or never.

(Calm down Kiba you have to ask her just be cool and please don't screw up)

"Kiba?" Hinata beat the teen in speaking.

"Yes HInata what is it?" he said in a nervous tone.

She gave him a small smile" thank you about telling lieutenant Asuma about the no smoking rule"

"Well it's true he can't smoke in headquarters and you were only chewing gum and besides chewing gum it's a hell lot more healthy than smoking"

"Thanks" she smile while opening the door to her room.

"Um…so Hinata I've been wondering if you……" he didn't finish because Hinata has already enter her room he sighed in disappointed.

(Great I blew my chance to ask her out….again)

Akamaru bark while he nodded.

"I know buddy I guess I don't have it in me she's too good to be true" he then left while sighing.

In another part of the dormitory Ino was being follow by Sasuke she was getting pissed since she didn't like him one bit before reaching her room she face him with a glare.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"I just wanted to ask you out"

She laughed" you ask me out that's a funny joke goodbye"

"Come on Ino were all on the same side here"

"We may be in the same side but I don't like you, you're one of those soldiers who thinks he's the too cool the lone rebel I don't go for that type"

"Yeah so what's your point?" Sasuke said puzzle.

"I prove my point" she then walked to the door of her room.

"Ino let's go out" he said being stubborn.

"BITE ME"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

She didn't answer him and instead went to her room while he chuckle.

(Fine I guess I'll go back and continue tuning my bike) he thought while leaving.

In the streets of Konoha

Naruto and Sakura were eating ramen in Naruto's favorite ramen shop Ichiraku's which he was good friends with the owner Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. Naruto really love to spend time with Sakura he has been good friends with her since they were kids and she felt the same way too so she didn't hesitate to say yes when he ask her out, he swallow his sixth bowl while the pink hair teen was not amazed at how big was his appetite.

"Ah delicious I'm telling you old man this is the best ramen in the whole five nations"

Teuchi chuckle" yes Naruto you've already said that to me a dozen times"

"It's the truth"

"Want another bowl Naruto-kun?" Ayame said.

"Can't say no to that sure Ayame-chan" he said with his grin.

Sakura ate from her own bowl her cap was next to her she was being her usual quiet self Naruto knew when she was this quiet there was something on her mind he knew her too well.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Huh what do you mean?"

"Something's on your mind want to share it with me?"

"No that's not it I'm eating I….." she saw him giving her a smirk.

"Really Sakura-chan who are you trying to fool?"

She sighed" fine I didn't wanted to tell you because you're eating I don't want to bother you"

"Sakura-chan you will never be a bother to me if there's something you want to share with me then go ahead and tell me"

"Okay I have been wondering do you think that the war will finally end I know there hasn't been a war in a long time but I've been thinking if there will ever be peace with the five nations I've been reading different books about the history of the five nations and about the great war and so many people lost their lives for a meaningless cause do you think they will ever be finally have peace I just don't like war that's all" she then adjusted her glasses.

"Sakura-chan nobody likes war I agree with you war is meaningless nothing good comes from it, it only brings more pain and hatred if a war broke I will fight to protect the village and everyone and find a way to bring peace"

She smiled at him" even if it looks impossible to achieve peace between everyone"

"Sakura-chan you should know by now that nothings is impossible for me as long there are people who believes in peace it will be achieved someday"

She blush a little while smiling she then took off her glasses and started cleaning them with a small handkerchief while Naruto was in a daze gazing at her she look more beautiful without her glasses, he blush while having impure thoughts about the pink hair soldier. She finished cleaning her glasses and put them on as she continued to eat her bowl of ramen, once she was done with her bowl she look back at him with a sweet smile.

"You know Naruto we both think so much alike if there were more people who think like we do then maybe they wouldn't be wars in the first place"

"Yeah maybe they are more people who share our ideas but we have to raise our voice and tell them that we are here"

Sakura was really amazed by his speech" Naruto I didn't know you were an idealist"

"I'm not I just gave my opinion that's all"

"And it was a very good opinion thanks for sharing it with me anyway I have to go I have a shift at the hospital I can't be late"

"Oh yeah I forgot that you're also the head of the medical team I'll guess I'll see you later Sakura-chan"

"Yeah bye and thanks for the ramen" she then put her cap back on and left the restaurant.

Naruto immediately show his face outside of the restaurant as he saw Sakura leave he stood in a dreamy daze watching her tight butt moving back and forth with each step she take and her long nice legs it made him so……..attractive to her.

(Dear Kami she looks so hot and sexy in those shorts)

Teuchi shook his head while Ayame giggle.

"You really had it bad for her Naruto" Teuchi said.

"Yeah I guess I do for years now"

"The why don't you just tell her already that you like her"

"It's not easy to tell her every time I want to tell her it's like some kind of force prevents me from telling her"

"Some kind of force laid back the excuses all you need is to gather some courage"

"I don't know I always have the courage to do everything but when it comes to Sakura-chan I….I just don't think I can't tell her maybe I need some motivation like another big bowl of miso pork ramen"

Teuchi smirk" like I didn't see that coming one miso pork ramen coming right up"

Sound village (rice country territory)

In the dark halls of one of the buildings of the sound village one figure was walking the long dark hall he had pale skin long black hair reaching to his back and his yellow eyes that reflected like he wasn't human anymore, he was wearing a black general uniform and on his forehead he was wearing a headband with the symbol of a musical note. The man gave an evil smile it was so diabolical it could scare even the most dangerous enemies, he finally reach a double door when he open he was greeted by six other generals wearing the same black uniform and the same musical note headband on their strap on their forehead. One of the generals had grey hair black eyes with sunglasses another was a large guy half bald, another one was a guy with his black hair tied on a short pony tail and black eyes. Another one was a woman with long pink hair and brown eyes another was a guy with white hair black eyes and his lips were blue and the last general was a man with white hair and jade eyes.

"General Orochimaru we're finally ready" general Kabuto said.

Orochimaru gave a wicked grin as he walk towards the balcony to face an army of soldiers wearing the same musical note headband on their forehead they were over five thousands of them, he took the microphone ready to speak to the army.

"Today on this glorious day we will finally rise and show what were made off we from SOUND shall finally claim what it's rightfully ours the whole world, the time has come to make our move together we will expand our country we will divide and conquer. Together we will bring down the five nations and destroy their villages we will burn them to the ground until it will be nothing but a mere memory on this glorious day WE WILL DOMINATE AND RULE THIS WORLD TODAY SOUND MOVES TOWARDS VICTORY"

"SOUND SOUND SOUND SOUND SOUND"

While the sound army continues to shout and cheer Orochimaru's generals gather around him while he laugh evilly his plan to conquer world will now begin in a bloody war soon to be known as the second great war.

To be continued

Well how do guys like the story so far I promise it will get better in the upcoming chapters this is just a start up chapter after all, please keep in mind that they're not ninjas so Naruto doesn't have the Kyubi Sasuke doesn't have the sharingan etc etc. Please remember to read and review now I'm going to continued working on chapter 28 from the ultimate tournament farewell until next time. By the way the rule about women wearing miniskrts I got that from Roy Mustang from Full Metal Alchemist he rules.

Next chapter: SOUND invasion


	2. SOUND invasion

Chapter 2 SOUND invasion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Metal Slug

Konoha (three weeks later)

The leaf village was in full alert every fire soldier and leaf squadron and fire soldiers were on standby for any upcoming attack the reason for this that everything took a drastic change for the worst in the past three weeks. According to sergeant Jiraiya's spy network they have found out that four nations were invaded which was a big shock to everyone believing that one village attack the other, but it was the other way around the four villages were attack by an unknown group. Mist village was attack but the village is still intact the hydro squad has managed to make the invaders fall back for now. Sand village had the same status the strong sand troopers put up a fight against the enemy but their village have suffer a few damages and minor injuries to their people. Cloud village took a lot of damage a lot of their thunder warriors were kill or sacrifice themselves for the sake of protecting their village and the Raikage it wouldn't be long before the cloud village will fall at the hands of the enemy invaders. As for stone village according to the information on Jiaiya's spies they say they have surrender and now the invaders have conquer the earth country territory, however they are some rumors that some of the Gaia army have joined forces with the enemy it's still unsure if it's true.

At the Hokage's office

Tsunade was seated in her desk next to her a glass of water and an aspirin hearing the news that all five villages were attack was giving her a big headache, everyone knew that if the rest of the villages were attack it was expected that they will cross fire country territory and attack Konoha as well. Even if Konoha was considered the strongest village in the five nations they weren't going to underestimate this enemy they needed to be prepared and defeat these invaders. Jiraiya was present along with three other leaf squadron members one was Asuma who look calm smoking his cigarette there was another one who had Lee's lame hair style and large eyebrows wearing a green camouflage uniform his leaf headband was strap on his waist like a belt he was Lee's father Gai(AN yes its true Gai is his father in this story). The third member was a woman in her middle twenties with long black hair and red eyes wearing a green army vest and black shorts with black combat boots her leaf head band was strap on her forehead, she's Yui Kurenai she's the one responsible for the training of the female leaf soldiers.

"Jiraiya any word from Kakashi?" Tsunade said.

"No Tsunade he still hasn't return yet"

She sighed" I knew it wouldn't be long before we had another attack but this…..all four villages were attack and it won't be long before they come knocking on our door I feel another headache coming Jiraiya does your spies have some information on the mysterious invaders?"

"According to the info they have gather they don't belong to any of the other villages they have seen their head bands and it doesn't matches any symbols from the other villages according to them this is the symbol of the enemy in their head bands" he said while giving her a picture.

She gaze at it seeing the musical symbol" what the hell is this are they from the music village?"

He chuckle" Tsunade I know it sounds funny but that's the symbol they have on their headbands but this could be cover to figure out from what village they are from"

"They must be from one of the local villages in the other nations perhaps they are revolutionaries or part of a militia to overthrown the five main villages" Asuma said.

"Or maybe they are simply terrorist who only wants to kill and destroy and turn the five nations into a battlefield of blood" Kurenai said.

"Jiraiya so everything is set?" Tsunade said.

"Yes the leaf squadron is full prepare and gear up they're awaiting future orders"

"Good I've already order the fire soldiers to prepare and stand on full watch if this new enemy comes here we will be ready for them"

"We already perform several simulations and they have been a hundred percent successful we won't have problem with the enemy" Gai said.

"A simulation is completely different from a real attack as soon as Kakashi arrives with the scout report I want everyone to take your positions if they want a fight they will get one"

"YES HOKAGE-SAMA" they gave a salute.

"Good you're all dismissed"

The three soldiers gave one last salute before leaving the office; Jiraiya went closer to her desk.

"Tsunade do you think this enemy has something to do with Orochimaru?"

"You just read my mind I don't know but if it's true and he's the one leading this army then Kami help us because this whole situation can turn into a second great war"

Jiraiya nodded in understanding he knew how dangerous Orochimaru was since he knew him for years he was his best friend to think that he will betray Konoha and kill the third Hokage was an unforgivable crime and the punishment for his actions is death. He chuckle as he took a bottle of sake from his uniform coat and left it on her desk and she was quite surprise by his actions.

"What's this?"

The sergeant sweat dropped" what does it look like it's sake I have a feeling with this whole attack that is about to begin you're going to need it I know its way better than receiving flowers" he gave her a salute before leaving the office.

Tsunade chuckle as she began to pour some sake in her glass" he may be a pervert but he's a generous pervert"

A few hours later at the gates of the village

They were two fire soldiers guarding the front gate of Konoha one was a young man in his early twenties with brown hair and black eyes and a portion of his hair was covering his right eye, the other soldier was a young man in his early twenties with spiky black hair and black eyes with some bandage tape on his face. One of them which was Izumo took his binoculars to look way ahead for any sings of the incoming enemy forces, he gasp seeing a couple of people running at a fast pace in the distance. One was a mask man color green wearing a camouflage uniform his leaf headband was on his forehead covering his right eye he was also accompany by a couple of fire soldiers. Izumo and Kotetsu recognize the mask soldier as Hatake Kakashi a soldier from the leaf squadron he has return from his scout mission and judging at how fast he was running it seems he had some urgent news to report, he finally reach the village and pass the two soldiers without saying he continued his running heading to the Hokage tower.

At the Hokage's office

Tsunade was doing some paperwork when Kakashi burst through the door startling the female Hokage.

"Hokage-sama it's an emergen…." he said while panting.

"WHAT THE HELL KAKASHI YOU SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME" she shouted angry.

He back off a little making Tsnade angry has painful consequences he bow in apology" I am terribly sorry for scaring you like that Hokage-sama but we have an emergency in our hands they're coming I saw them in the border of the fire country they are over a thousand of them they're armed they are also tanks and a few choppers, they will arrive in the village in a couple of hours"

She gave a serious look at the mask soldier" so it has begun Kakashi return to headquarters I will send the message to the village"

"Yes Hokage-sama" he said with a salute before leaving the office.

Tsunade pick up her microphone and turn on the speaker to communicate to the entire village" ATTENTION KONOHA THIS IS YOUR HOKAGE SPEAKING WE HAVE A CLASS S EMERGENCY WERE ABOUT TO BE UNDER ATTACK THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL ALL FIRE SOLDIERS SECURE THE PERIMETER AND CLOSE ALL THE GATES TO THE VILLAGE GATHER ALL CIVILIIAN PERSONEL TO THE UNDERGROUND SHELTERS LEAF SQUADRON PREPARE TO ENGAGE THE ENEMY" she turn off the microphone while thinking about the upcoming attack

(Those bastards will think twice about attacking Konoha)

Leaf Squadron headquarters

The group were outside the building ready to leave they have prepare their weapons they were now focused at the task at hand, they're arsenal was quiet deadly they were equip with heavy machine guns, shotgun and the strongest weapon the rocket launcher. Jiraiya left the building meeting his team while they gave a salute and form straight line.

"All right you heard the Hokage its time to engage the enemy you know which path to take and one more thing capture one of the enemy soldiers we need to interrogate them to know more about them Ibiki will carry that task"

"Ah come on sir can't we kill all of them?" Naruto said while the group chuckle at his comment.

"No we need one of them alive so don't go trigger happy on them Naruto"

"Yes sir"

"Now MOVE OUT"

"SIR YES SIR" Jiraiya smirk watching the group leave

(Smart ass punk just like Minato)

In the next few minutes Konoha was in high security alert all villagers were sent to the underground shelters beneath the Hokage mountain rock faces all of the gates to the villages were shut tight, every fire soldier have gather at the great wall of Konoha gazing at the distance for the enemy to arrive. Among the fire soldiers there was Genma with short brown hair and brown eyes he had a toothpick on his mouth making him look like tough guy but in truth he was one. Mitarashi Anko was another tough cookie but she was a bit of a lunatic when it comes to fighting once she starts its hard for her to stop she goes on a trigger happy rampage she was wearing her red army vest with brown shorts and black combat boots her fire headband was strap on her forehead (AN sorry people but I'm not going to put her in that provocative uniform she usually wears). Ebisu was another soldier who was a tough a soldier along with Umino Iruka who was the teacher in soldier academy he wasn't going to refuse to help protect the village from an enemy attack.

In the fire soldiers they were also young cadets like Sarutobi Konohamaru who's the grandson of the diseased third Hokage and nephew of Asuma, he was fourteen and recently graduate from the academy so he was nervous because this was going to be his first time fighting. Konohamaru's friends were also with him Moegi and Udon who graduate with him at the academy and like Konohamaru they were pretty nervous of their first battle. However there was one teen who wasn't afraid to fight even if she just recently graduate from the academy with flying colors Hyuga Hanabi gaze at the distance waiting for the enemy to arrive. She wanted to show to everyone that she was a worthy soldier of Konoha she has hated herself just recently because she fail in the leaf recruit exam, however her older sister Hinata pass the exam and became one of the top soldiers in the squad. Because of that she grew jealous of her sister she wanted to be part of the leaf squadron and here she was a fire soldier and it wasn't just Hinata but her cousin Neji too, she was upset and jealous she was the only Hyuga who wasn't in the leaf squadron, although her father Hiashi who retire was a fire soldier she wanted to be a leaf soldier.

She smile in triumph this is the perfect chance she was looking for if she fights well in the incoming invasion the soldiers will recognize her bravery and strength and even sergeant Jiraiya might see her valuable as a leaf soldier, that's why she needed to focus on the enemy her pride as a Hyuga was at stake here and the most important thing she wanted was to make her father proud of her. Jiraiya went to the large group of soldiers joining them in on top of the wall he wanted to be next to his soldiers just like a true sergeant would do, honestly he didn't like to be the kind of general to stay behind the lines and do nothing but give orders. He took his binoculars to look at the distance and he still couldn't see them but he knew it won't be long before they arrive.

(Were here you bastards we will give you one hell of a welcome)

A few miles away from Konoha they sound army were marching while being accompany by ten tanks while on the air were five choppers with the sound insignia on the cockpit, the tanks had the insignia was on the front of the cannon. They were overconfident even if they couldn't bring down mist and sand they were successfully in beating cloud and stone the one thing that will ensure their victory over the five nations is the fall of the strongest village Konoha. One soldier took his binoculars to gaze at the distance of the forest to check if there was any sign of the leaf village to ensure victory over Konoha.

"All right everyone remember general Jirobo's orders kill every soldier that gets in our way especially if they are wearing leaf headbands"

Konoha communication tower

Tsunade was in the communication room they crew were observing the enemy through radar scan and the progress of the invaders location, with Tsunade were members of the Konoha council Danzou, Homura and Kotaru who were friends with Sarutobi the third Hokage. Tsunade saw some movement in one of the radars she knew what this mean the enemy were almost heading their way the battle was about to begin.

"They're coming" Tsunade said.

"Yes Hokage-sama they are just a few yards from the village position" one of the communication crew said.

"Let them come they will all die Konoha is invincible" Danzou said.

"The plan is already set they will never know what hit them" Homura said.

Tsunade ignore their comments they were always so arrogant and proud she wasn't like them she knew one of wars old rules to never underestimated the enemy.

(Everyone I believe in all of you)

At the great wall of the village one of the fire soldiers with his binoculars gasp in shock seeing the sound army in the distance.

"Sir they're coming they're only a few minutes before entering the village border"

"Remember Tsunade's orders they can't enter then village no matter what" Jiraiya said.

"They won't" Genma said.

Jiraiya reach his communicator" Naruto can you hear me?"

"I read you loud and clear sir"

"The enemy is heading your way on my mark you and the rest will intercept the enemy"

"Yeah we can see them we'll give them a nice welcome" the blond said.

Jiraiya smirk (they're about to feel the wrath of the leaf squadron)

They saw the sound choppers' flying at them the battle has begun.

(Song: holy wars the punishment due by Megadeth)

"CHOPPERS STRAIGHT AHEAD FIRE THE RPG'S"

Anko, Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu and Iruko fire their RPG'S blasting the choppers out of the sky the sound army charge blasting with their machine guns while the fire soldiers took over. Naruto and the rest of the leaf squadron were hiding behind the sound army from the trees they have already engage the enemy it was time for them to move.

"Its show time" he said with a grin.

"Remember the sergeants orders Naruto one soldier alive" Sasuke said.

"Got it" reply the blond

"Let's take care of the tanks while the others take care of the soldiers prepare the c4" Shikamaru said.

The group prepare their c4 to use against the tanks they gaze at the sound army the men were firing their machine guns while the tanks were their guns and their canons causing damage it was time for the them to strike. Ino took one of her grenades and threw it into the battlefield one of the sound soldiers saw it and gasp.

"OH SHIT LOOK OUT"

BOOM

A bunch of soldiers were blown off their bodies were cover in blood while the leaf squadron open fire with their heavy machine guns.

"KILL THE BASTARDS" yelled the Yamanaka.

Sasuke smirk at her attitude (gotta like her spirit)

More sound soldiers were killed while Shikamaru, Shino, Naruto and Sasuke ran quickly to the tanks and place their c4 on the back, they took a safe distance from them and press their remote blosing four of the tanks. On the wall of the village the fire soldiers took their rocket launcher and fire at the remaining tanks while the sound soldiers were being killed, tanks were being destroyed while the soldiers were being blown up by their grenades. Akamaru charge at them and his back open revealing a heavy machine gun killing more soldiers on the way, the young fire soldiers were firing their machine guns and Hanabi was killing as many soldiers as she could so she could get a lot of credit instead of her older sister. Too bad for her that Hinata was killing more soldiers than her she fire her heavy machine gun while doing close combat and killing them with her combat knife, Lee join her but instead of using his knife he use his punches and kicks.

TenTen fired machine guns while trying her knives for some crazy reason she really love to collect combat knives and she loved using them In battle, she threw another knife hitting a sound soldier on his right eye ouch that has to hurt. Neji and Chouji were using grenades while firing their machine guns, Ino and Sakura team up killing more soldiers. Shino assist the fire soldiers on the wall by destroying another tank with the c4, the soldiers were kill like killing flies with a bug spray all tanks were destroy thanks to the rocket launchers and the choppers well they were the first to get blown up. The remaining soldiers saw that it was hopeless they were completely outnumbered since a large number of them were kill they couldn't win there was only one thing they could do right now.

"LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE"

"KILL' EM ALL" Naruto shouted.

The shoot them a couple while four of them left running for their dear lives however one of them was running and he trip cursing his bad luck, he saw that Naruto was pointing his shot gun at his head.

Naruto gave him a wicked grin" hey welcome to Konoha and congratulations you've been selected to be the victim of my shot gun"

"Hold it Naruto remember the sergeant's orders we need him alive so that Ibiki can interrogate him" Sasuke said.

"Fine you got lucky then again you're not so lucky"

"FORGET IT I'm not telling shit to any of you, you won't get a thing from me you hear me you're all wasting your time" the sound soldier said.

"We'll see about that" Shikamaru said

The leaf squadron looked at the top of the wall of the village seeing the fire soldiers cheering this was f their easiest victories n history.

"Did you see that we kick their asses those losers never had a chance" Anko said.

"I can't believe we actually did it" Konohamaru said cheery.

"Yeah we did great" Moegi said.

"We won" Udon saying not believing it one bit.

"You all did great" Iruka said.

"Well done all of you" Jiraiya said.

At the communication tower they crew were cheering while the members of the council were grinning like the arrogant jerks they were, Tsunade smile seeing their victory it was another in Konoha's victory records she was truly proud of all of them.

(I wish you could see this third the will of fire burns within all of them)

(End of song)

The leaf squadron tied the sound soldier and they went back to the village.

"This attack was obviously to test our strength" Shikamaru said.

"My thoughts exactly" Sasuke said.

"But with this the enemy will have to think twice before attacking the village" Neji said.

Naruto gave an evil grin at the sound soldier" you're in for it now by the time Ibiki is done with you you'll be begging for us to kill you"

Miles away from Konoha Jirobo was looking with a pair of binoculars in his jeep and he couldn't believe what he just witness in less than two hours almost an entire army was kill the remaining soldiers flee like cowards; this village was completely different from the others. Mist wasn't easy but they manage to attack them and even kill some of their soldiers sand was the same thing cloud was easy and stone was easier, but this village this was not normal it was impossible. The only damage done was to the main gate and it wasn't a big damage at all he knew he was now way over his head against the army of Konoha.

"Konoha lives up to its reputation I see"

"What are we going to do sir?" the sound soldier who is driving the jeep said.

"First…." he said while glaring in the distance seeing the soldiers that ran away from battle.

"General Jirobo were sorry we fail those Konoha soldiers they are far too strong we couldn't take them on there's no way we can beat them"

Jirobo growl in anger" you four are nothing but worthless excuse to call yourselves soldiers cowards" he then took his hand gun and shoot all four them" pathetic weaklings let that be warning to you I don't tolerate cowards I'd rather see them die for our cause for general Orochimaru"

The driver gulp before nodding" what will you do about Konoha?"

"We'll fall back for now I must report this to Orochimaru"

The soldier nodded before starting the jeep and leaving while Jirobo gave one last look at the leaf village in the far distance.

(Konoha this is not over you will fall before SOUND)

Interrogation squad headquarters

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH PLEASE STOP NO MORE I BEG OF YOU NO MORE I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING JUST STOP PLEASE" came the shout from the sound soldier who was at the interrogation room with Ibik.

Outside of the room stood Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai who were listening to the cries of pain from the sound soldier all of them didn't wanted to be in his shoes right about know. Morino Ibiki is Konoha's best interrogator the man was consider a torture specialist, now he wasn't the kind that uses psychical torture but he uses mind torture he knew how the mind work every detail to make any people crack like an egg. Of course verbal torture help him once because he was capture by enemy ninjas and he was torture to leek secrets and information about Konoha and he was able to tell them true lies about the village thanks to his choice of words. The door open and Ibiki came from the room wearing a black trench coat and camouflage uniform with black combat boots as he faces the Hokage and Jiraiya to tell them about the information that he has found out.

"Well Ibiki what did he tell you?" Tsunade ask while the rest were waiting to hear the information.

"According to what he told me they enemies are an organization called SOUND and their leader is Orochimaru"

The room was quiet as Tsunade and the rest were shock at the revelation although Jiraiya wasn't so surprise to find out that the leader of the invaders is the same man who was respected scientist from Konoha.

"So Orochimaru is behind all of this I have a strong feeling that he had something to do with this" Jiraiya said.

"We have no choice but to fight him now especially with the way that he had almost conquered the other villages" Kakashi said.

Tsunade nodded" yes Ibiki what else did he told you?"

"He told me that Orochimaru has six generals and each of them has their own army and base they are very strong he also has told me that he's leader is called general Jirobo and he has a base located somewhere in the middle of the fire country"

"Right here huh looks like we have no choice to infiltrate and destroy that base" Asuma said.

"What about the other villages?" Tsunade ask Ibiki.

"It's true from what sergeant Jiraiya spies report mist and sand are still in standing cloud village is at the brink of ruins and stone has given up some of them have gather to take their village back while others have even join up with SOUND"

"So were the only ones that are still in one piece and undefeated" Kurenai said.

Tsunade sighed" this is all happening so fast at any rate please return the civilians back to their homes and send a group to scout around the perimeter of the village to make sure they're no more sound soldiers in the vicinity"

"We already got the villagers out of the shelters and they're hasn't been any serious damage to the village only for the front gate who receive a minor damage from a cannon blast done by one of their tanks" Gai said.

"All right then I'll go and pick a group to scout the area" Kakashi said.

"That's good the rest of you are dismissed" Tsunade said.

"Yes Hokage-sama" they said in unison before leaving the hallway.

"What should I do with the sound soldier?" Ibiki said.

"Lock him up and please make sure he gets some food"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

Tsunade sighed before leaving thinking about the whole situation they were in now they knew who was leading the enemy invaders now they knew who bad the situation was, they didn't have a choice but to attack the enemy.

(There's no escaping it this is the beginning of a second great war and peace treaty have never work we have no choice but to fight)

At Yakiniku Q restaurant

"CHEERS" the leaf squadron said while drinking their glasses of juice they were obviously celebrating their victory over the sound soldiers.

"Man we really kick their asses" Kiba said.

"Were they really soldiers or just a bunch of pussies" Ino said.

"You can say that again they were so slow I think a turtle was faster than they" Naruto said.

"It was our fast speed and teamwork that gave us victory" Sakura said.

"Yes teamwork always prevail let our flame of youth never vanish" Lee said cheery.

"Whatever that means" TenTen said with a sweat dropped.

"The enemy might try to attack again though" Shino said.

"I agree and this time they might rely on stealth and cunning" Shikamaru said.

Chouji wasn't talking because he was enjoying his pork bbq and once he starts to eat there was no stopping him until he's finish when was that no one knew the answer to that one.

"I'm glad we all won" Hinata said.

"This is only the beginning they will be more battles to fight" Sasuke said.

"And we will win" Naruto said with his grin.

"Obviously these guys are no challenge at all" Ino said.

"Still we can't underestimate the enemy" Sasuke said.

Ino snorted" oh please Uchiha don't tell me you're afraid"

"I'm not I'm just stating a valid point"

"Yeah right you're afraid, oh what's wrong is the mighty Uchiha Sasuke afraid that he doesn't have what it takes to win a fight" she said with a grin.

Naruto and the rest of the squad was shock at Ino's comment they knew how good Sasuke is they thought he would be upset by the Yamanaka's comment, however he was calm while he smirk at her something was up.

"Okay Ino you think I don't have what it takes well how about a challenge" he said with a smirk.

"What kind of challenge?"

"A drinking contest whoever drinks the most sake wins what do you say?"

Sake hmm I guess it's all right"

They weren't bother to drink sake after all they were eighteen so they were legally able to drink alcohol.

"I'm going to win Uchiha" Ino said confident.

"And what makes you think you're going to win?"

"Well women can take more alcohol than men and besides girls rule and boys drool"

"Woooooh" all the girls said while the boys sweat dropped.

"I really didn't like that comment it hurt my pride as a man" Kiba said while Akamaru bark in agreement.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru mutter.

"I'm staying out of this" Naruto said.

Sasuke smirk" hey whatever you say Ino let's drink shall we"

"You're on WAITER BRING SOME SAKE" she yelled.

The waiter arrived with a bottle of sake they serve their glass and the contest has begun one by one they drink their glasses while the rest of the squad was watching with high interest and some were cheering. After a couple of glasses and bottles they all saw Ino who was completely drunk while Sasuke look a little drunk but he could take more looks like the winner of the contest was pretty much clear, he drank his last glass before the blond teen look like she was about to throw up.

Sasuke smirk in victory" well Ino looks like I win"

"Huh what do you mean I'm still standing here I am not drunk hiccup hey give me another glass I can still drink"

"That's enough Ino you're completely drunk" Sakura said worry for her best friend.

"Huh what…..hey I say I am no….ugh…." she then got up from her seat and went to woman's bathroom while Sakura follow her.

Hinata took some bubble gum and started chewing" yep I think Ino is throwing up"

"I hope she'll be fine" TenTen said.

"Let's hear it to the winner Sasuke" Naruto said.

"Yeah boys rule and girls drool" Kiba said while Hinata was glaring at him slightly he chuckle nervously" I'm just kidding Hinata"

Neji sighed" well if this little display is over I'm heading back to headquarters" he got up from the table.

"I'll go with you Neji" TenTen said.

Sakura return with Ino who look like she just throw up for years.

"You okay Ino you look terrible?" Sasuke said worry.

"Yeah she's fine I check her up she needs some rest thought" Sakura said.

He sighed" all right I'll take her back to her dorm are you guys going to stay here a while longer"

"I guess we will this is a celebration worth celebrating after the beating we give to those soldiers" Naruto said with his grin.

He carried Ino bridal style while Naruto and Kina were smirking at the sight they make a cute couple.

"Sasuke" Sakura said while giving him a warning glare" don't get any ideas with Ino or you will face my wrath"

Everyone shiver in fear they knew that their biggest mistakes of their lives will be making Sakura angry she was just like Tsunade when she got angry the results leads to severe consequences.

"Don't worry Sakura you should know I'm not that kind of a guy I'll see you guys later" he then walk out of the restaurant.

It only took Sasuke a couple of minutes to reach the leaf squadron headquarters since it was close to Yakiniku, once he reach Ino's dormitory he took her keys and open the door. He gently place her on her bed he gaze at her looks like she asleep she was truly beautiful, he was caught by surprise when she grab him by army jacket.

"Ino you're still awake?"

She giggle" oh Sasuke-kun…..my hero hiccup"

He blush by her comment and he gasp seeing the blond leaning closer to him her lips getting closer to his and just when she was just a few inches she then left and went to her bathroom and started throwing up in her toilet.

Sasuke sighed" well Ino I'm going to let you finish your vomiting and let you rest I'll see you later" he then left the room.

"Oh I shouldn't have eaten that bbq pork hiccup oh no ugh…." She throw up again on her toilet.

Later at the Hokage's office

Tsunade just arrive to her office after having a meeting with the council they have agree to increase the security in case another attack from the sound army occurs, she look up at her desk and sweat dropped seeing that she needed to fill more paper work. She got seated on her desk and took her sake bottle and poured some on her glass her telephone suddenly rang from the corner of her desk.

She picked it with an annoyed look" yeah what is it oh Shizune it's you what….so they're finally ready not yet well how long….I see all right then I'll arrange a meeting with the leaf squadron about it thank you" she hang her phone with some hope reflected in her eyes.

She rose up from her desk and gaze at the window at the Hokage mountain faces they the four past Hokage's were great strategist and leaders and now it was up to her to win the upcoming war with Orochimaru's organization SOUND. She knew there was hope to win this war thanks to call from Shizune she had indeed great news that will help Konoha and perhaps defeat Orochimaru.

(The secret weapons will finally be ready in three days this is what we need to have the advantage against SOUND)

To be continued

Well looks like SOUND has tasted what Konoha is capable of what is Konoha's secret weapon this question will be answer next chapter remember to review until next time coming soon chapter 41 from the power of one farewell.

Next chapter: The secret weapon Metal Slug


	3. The secret weapon Metal Slug

Chapter 3 The secret weapon: Metal Slug

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Metal Slug

Underground Laboratory (beneath Konoha three days later)

Tsunade Jiraiya and the leaf squadron were walking the long hallway of the laboratory which its one of the most top secrets places in Konoha. It's the place where all the weapons were design and invented along with the vehicles, the scientist were the best in data gathering and designing the arsenal and vehicles to gave Konoha the advantage in a battle. The group took another turn until reaching a double automatic door with a eye scan next to the door, there was also a young woman in her late twenties with a lab coat and a black dress she had short black hair and black eyes next to her was a small pig wearing a red jacket and a white pearl necklace.

"Hokage-sama I'm glad that you'll made it"

"I am very excited Shizune to see your special weapons so I'm looking forward to see what you and your team has to offer us"

"Right this way please" she said while putting her eye on the eye scanner.

The double door hiss open and they enter in a large dark room until the lights turn on revealing an empty hangar.

"So why are we here?" Kiba said asking for everyone in the leaf squadron.

"You will find out shortly but first Shizune…" Tsunade said.

"Yes of course first I want to introduce our new arsenals"

The same door open and two scientist came holding two guns one look like some kind of futuristic weapon while the other look like a medium size bazooka, Shizune pick the futuristic weapon.

"This is the laser gun it fires a powerful laser capable of cutting and melting the strongest metal"

Naruto whistle" I like it I call dibs on it"

The group rolled their eyes looks like Naruto was being his usual self as always.

"However just like weapons with bullets the laser gun has a limit it has a percentage of power and it will drain if it reaches cero"

"So it can run out of ammo or in this case laser?" Kiba said.

"Yes to put it simply and this weapon is called the flame shot it can fire a moderate flame however its best suited for close range combat"

"I like that weapon I have a feeling were going to need those" Sasuke said.

"Of course this is not the real reason why Shizune call us here isn't that right Shizune?" Jiraiya said.

"Yes the main reason is that we have finished building our top secret weapons" she then press a lever and suddenly the floor open and a elevator emerge.

The whole group was shock when they saw what emerge of the elevator they were three tanks with two powerful machine guns strap on the back they look like they could turn a full 360 degrees and the cannon looks very powerful. One tank was color bright silver the other was color dark green and the other was color blue, the group were still in awe looking at the three tanks while Shizune face the group.

"This is the top secret mobile weapon super vehicle 001 AKA the Metal Slug it's cannon fire blast can reach a ten miles radius its machine guns have a hundred percent destructive power and has a hundred miles range each machine gun can turn in every direction so it can destroy enemies in every single direction, its armor is made with adimentium the strongest metal known to man in the five nations it can also run a fifty miles per hour it's also equip with a stealth armor camouflage more suited to infiltrate enemy bases and perform ambush it's used to carry two people one will drive and the other will be using the weapons"

"So if you're telling us about this then than means were going to use them right?" Naruto said in a high anticipated tone.

"That's is correct the Metal Slugs will be out top weapon to stop SOUND and Orochimaru like Shizune said already each Metal Slug can be operated by two people now I have already chosen who will form part of team Metal Slug that's why I have chose members of the leaf squadron since you're our top and best soldiers in Konoha, now I will announce the six members who will form part of team Metal Slug" Tsunade said while taking a small sheet of paper with the names of the chosen soldiers" first team is Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto"

"All right Sakura-chan we're a team" the blond cheer while Sakura smile at him.

"Second team will be Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino"

(Oh boy somebody is not going to like that decision) Sasuke thought.

"WHAT Hokage-sama why are you teaming me up with HIM" Ino said upset while pointing at the raven hair soldier" why can I be team up with Sakura we both kick ass together"

Tsunade clear her throat" because I'm the Hokage and whatever I say goes now I suggest you don't question my orders ever again are we clear?" she glare at her.

Ino nodded nervously" yes Hokage-sama"

"Good now the third and final team will be Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata"

"That's great we make a good team" Kiba said while Akamaru bark and Hinata nodded.

"Good now as for who's going to drive and who will use the weapons I'm going to leave that up to you to decided and which Metal Slug to chose from once you're done we will begin with simulation test of combat I want to see your skills handling the Metal Slug the rest of the leaf squadron dismissed" Tsunade said.

They nodded and left the room leaving the chosen Metal Slug team, Naruto went to the silver color Metal Slug in the middle he gaze with admiration and pride while Sakura went next to him there was something about this Metal Slug like it was meant to be his and Sakura's.

"What do you think Sakura-chan?"

"I guess it looks nice"

Shizune went next to them" this Metal Slug is called Destroyer it was the first of the three prototypes to be built"

"All right we'll take it" Naruto said while Sakura nodded.

"I will take the green one" Sasuke said while Ino storm at him.

"Hey I want the blue one you have no right to chose"

The raven haired soldier sighed Ino was being a pain in the ass again" look what's the big deal they're all the same so stop complaining"

Ino turn her back to him not caring what he thinks at all.

"Well this Metal Slug is called Avenger" Shizune said looking at the green tank.

"Avenger huh it fits nicely I like the name we'll take this one"

"Hey I don't want that one" Ino said in a pout.

"Ino I'm going to enjoy working together with you" he winked at her while she growl and turn her back while her cheeks were blushing.

"I guess we'll take the blue one what do you say Hinata?" Kiba said.

"I agree"

Akamaru bark while Shizune look at the blue Metal Slug.

"And finally that one is called Berserker"

"All right it's time to begin the simulation each of you get in the Metal Slugs and head for the virtual training room beneath the elevator we'll test your skills whether you're ready to handle the Metal Slug" Jiraiya said.

"SIR YES SIR"

The elevator started going down while the new Metal Slug team went to their rightful machines.

"Sakura-chan you drive I kill" Naruto said.

She nodded while getting inside while the rest of the team went inside Kiba decided to drive and Hinata took point in handling the weapons, and as for Sasuke and Ino well they were having a few problems.

"Hey Uchiha I'll drive and you shoot"

"You sure?"

"Hey don't take that tone with me I can handle it"

He sighed while going to the weapons control.

Hinata took care of the shooting while Kiba took the driving controls and Akamaru was behind him, once the elevator stop it was a long way to arrive at the test area.

"System online" Sakura said activating the Slug's controls.

The Destroyer started moving follow by the Berserker but for some reason the Avenger hasn't move yet, Ino grow in frustration as she try to make the Slug move but it was futile looks like she had some difficulty driving a tank.

(Come on you piece of junk move)

"Um…Ino maybe we should go while we're still here" Sasuke said.

"Maybe you should shut up this stupid thing won't move"

"Ino each of us before joining the leaf squadron we took some lessons in controlling tanks didn't you took that?"

The blond growl while sighing in frustration" look Uchiha…..I fail that lesson okay there you happy"

Sasuke was shock" okay if you fail then why are you driving why don't you shoot and let me drive you are good at shooting"

Ino sighed while leaving the driver and Sasuke took her place and she went to the weapons controls.

"All right Avenger rolling out"

The green Metal Slug started moving while Ino stood quiet she just told him her big secret of not knowing how to maneuver a tank she didn't wanted anyone to know she was proud of herself, if the others find out they will eventually ridicule her. She erase the memory what would they think when a leaf soldier doesn't know how to pilot a tank this was a big secret to her not even her best friend Sakura knew about it, she look at Sasuke who was quiet driving the Slug.

"Go ahead Uchiha say it I'm pathetic I don't know how to drive a tank I failed miserably when I took the test back at soldier academy but I was the best when it comes to shooting I got pretty high scores in the shooting test"

"And that's exactly why I let you at the weapons control you're a great shooter those sound bastards won't know what hit them" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Ino couldn't help but blush at his compliment she didn't look at him while seeing through the target scope" Uchiha please don't tell anyone about me not being a good tank driver I don't want to feel like a pathetic soldier who would let her friends and village down can you promise me not to tell anyone about this?"

"No problem I wasn't really going to say a word in the first place so it's cool however by keeping your secret I want you to promise me something"

The platinum blond stare at him in annoyance having a good guess what he was going to ask her" no I'm not going out with you on a date"

He smirk" that's not it I want to improve our teamwork we need each other to fight at the upcoming war ahead of us so how about it Ino are we a team?"

She smile at him" that's what you want huh okay from now on were a team together will be unstoppable we'll kick those sound bastards asses so hard they won't feel anything"

"Now you're speaking my language now let's do this exercise full speed ahead"

The Avenger move at fast speed catching to the Destroyer and the Berserker until they arrived at a large rocky field with a few mountains in the clearing, the field was pretty wide it was the perfect spot to have a drilling exercise, suddenly they heard Jiraiya's voice.

"If you all manage to get here that means you can handle the Metal Slug's driving controls that's one problem out of the way I suggest however you chose to be the driver let he/she stay in that position, now to business what you're seeing right now is a virtual training field created by Shizune and her team of experts although its virtual reality the enemies and weapons you're about to face in this exercise are quite real so don't get cocky. You will all be facing an army of sound soldiers according to the data we have gather on them it's the perfect way to be ready when you engage them in real combat and perfect chance to see if you're capable in handling the Metal Slug's combat capability on my mark you the exercise……get ready and…….BEGIN"

In the distance they saw sound tanks soldiers trucks and choppers looks like it was going to be quite a an exercise.

(Time for some music) Naruto thought as he took his Ipod and turn it on.

(Song conflict by Disturbed)

"Activating stealth armor" Sakura said.

The other Slugs follow her lead as they activated their stealth camouflage making the enemy, Naruto used the Slug's communications system link.

"This is Destroyer Avenger take out the choppers Berserker engage enemy personnel and I will handle the tanks"

"Roger" came the voices of Ino and Hinata.

Avenger shot his powerful machine guns destroying two choppers while Berserker took out the soldiers along with the trucks, Destroyer fire it's machine guns destroying another sound tank. The sound army started firing their weapons while their choppers fire their missiles follow by the soldiers firing RPG's the fight has just got tougher for the Metal Slug team.

"Shit they know our position" Ino said

"Take cover on the rocks on the double" Naruto said.

"Damn even with stealth armor they know our location" Hinata said trough her communicator.

"Of course if we used it too much they will eventually figure out our position so it's better not to rely on the stealth armor too much"

"The enemy are about to about to surround us what now?" Ino said.

"Prepare to fire the cannon blast those bastards" Naruto said.

Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba drove their Slug's out of the way quickly as Naruto, Ino and Hinata prepare to fire their cannons they were completely outnumbered three to a thousand but the chances of winning might be high. The sound soldiers fire their RPG's while the tanks fire their cannons while the sound choppers used their machine guns it was now or never for the Slug team.

"NOW FIRE CANNON" Naruto shouted.

The three Metal Slug's fire their main cannon hitting a large portion of the sound army causing a big explosion along with the tanks; Hinata quickly aimed her machine guns at the remaining choppers only two were left intact. The team were in awe at the destructive power the Metal Slug cannon posses it was twice as powerful as the regular tank, now they weren't too much of the sound army left victory was almost at their side.

"Let's finish them off" Naruto said with a grin.

The three Metal Slug's fire their machine guns hitting the remaining tanks and choppers the soldiers were killed in seconds, after three hours the virtual sound army was defeated and the three Metal Slug's were standing tall like a general who just won a war. In the control room Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune were really impressed at the performance of the secret weapons and also at the young leaf soldiers, this was a sign that they could win against SOUND and stop the war and the Metal Skug's will be the weapon to ensure that victory.

(End of song)

"Well Tsunade what would you expect when you pick the best soldiers in Konoha and give them the most powerful weapons ever created this is the most obvious result you will see" Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"I said not bad for their first time in handling the Metal Slug's they are very talented and they could be the key to stop Orochimaru and his organization I want them to keep training"

The sergeant nodded before activating the microphone" all right everyone you all did a magnificent job now we'll continued with this exercise what's you all have to say about that?"

"BRING IT ON" came Ino voice from the distance.

Jiraiya chuckle (gotta love those kids)

"Shizune I want to speak with you outside"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

The two left the room while Tsunade face her with a serious expression on her face.

"What is it Hokage-sama?"

"Can you build more Metal Slug's?"

"Well yes we can"

"Good because I want you build a whole army of them we will need all of the help we can get if we want to stop this war"

"But Hokage-sama that will take a really long time to do and with the war going it will be a lot harder to accomplish it won't be easy"

"How long will it take you?"

"At our current situation it might take us months"

"Time is something precious that we don't have right now I don't want to rush you I know you're always busy but please we need more Metal Slug's right now all I can do is rely on those three prototypes and those brave soldiers putting their lives on the line are we clear?"

"All right Hokage-sama I'll see what I can do I will do whatever it takes to build more Metal Slugs"

"Thank you"

Hours later at the Konoha hot baths

The girls were relaxing after some intense training with the Metal Slug's they have earn the break with the situation the village was in with the war going on it was important to relax in this kinds of situations. TenTen decided to join them she has been doing some shooting practice while the others were doing the training exercise, they all sighed in relaxation letting the hot water ease their muscles.

"Awww….I love to come here when were done with training it feels so good" Ino said.

"It's nice to relax every once in a while" Sakura said.

"With the war it's better to relax and stay calm" Hinata said.

"Yeah but I'm kind of jealous you guys get to be chosen to maneuver Konoha's secret weapon I wish I could drive one of those Metal Slug's" TenTen said.

"Don't feel bad TenTen I'm sure if Shizune build more Metal Slug's you will surely be chosen to drive one too" Sakura said.

"That training exercise wasn't easy" Hinata said.

"It was easy because of our teamwork but I'm impressed of how powerful they are" Sakura said.

"Yeah but the important thing is that we can kick their asses with the secret weapons those SOUND bastards will get what they deserve" Ino said.

They stood quiet for a moment continuing to relax in the hot water until Ino smirk while gazing at her best friend Sakura.

"So Sakura you must be so happy that you get to be Naruto's partner"

The pink hair soldier nodded" well yeah we make pretty good team so I have no objections with having him as my partner" she stop talking when she saw all the girls smirking at her" what what's wrong?"

"Oh come on Sakura don't deny it you like Naruto" TenTen said with a smirk.

She blush in embarrassment" no that's not it I just like having him as my partner and he's also a good friend of mine"

"Yeah right and I'm the Hokage how are you trying to fool we all know that you have a thing for him" Ino said with a smirk.

Sakura grin" what about you Ino aren't you happy to have Sasuke as your partner?"

The platinum blond growl" hell no I have the worst luck in the world to be team up with him why does it have to be him?"

"Talk about in denial Ino you and Sakura are so much alike you both deny the fact that you like those two why don't you both gather the courage and tell them already" TenTen said.

Sakura force a blush while trying to look around forgetting the fact that they are having this conversation while Ino was fuming in anger.

"Look TenTen I rather die than to be with Uchiha you hear me"

Hinata smirk" you mean you're dead in love with him"

Everyone started laughing while Ino glare at Hinata she then grin evilly figuring out how to get her revenge on the Hyuga.

"Speak for yourself Hinata you should also gather the courage you have to tell Kiba that you like him"

"She has you there Hinata" TenTen said.

"What about you TenTen you like my cousin Neji see if you can tell him" the Hyuga counter.

TenTen blush the same way with Hinata while the other girls started laughing at their reaction soon the two joined the others in the laughter they all sighed as they continued to enjoy the hot bath.

"Boys" TenTen said.

"I hear you" Ino said.

As they continued to enjoy the hot bath they didn't realized that they were being watch in one of the walls in a small peeking hole, one person was watching and enjoying the great view of the female soldiers in the hot baths. Jiraiya really love peeking at women especially when they were younger his favorite peeking girl has to be Hinata since she had a killer body that would make any man head make a complete three hundred sixty degree spin. He took his notebook and his pen and started writing material for his next book, besides being a high ranking officer of Konoha's army he was a writer of adult novels he consider this a hobby not a healthy hobby. He already has a number one fan Kakashi who reads his dirty books he was one of the many fans who consider his novels excellent work, while writing he saw Hinata getting up from the bath and he got a nose bleed seeing her amazing body not to mention that a certain part of his male anatomy reacted to her body. He quickly write more as soon as he saw her body he didn't realize that there someone standing behind him and she wasn't happy one bit.

She cleared her throat while Jiraiya turned pale recognizing the voice when he turnaround he saw a very pissed off Tsunade giving him a death glare, he needed to come up with a good excuse before he receives the death sentence.

"Tsunade this isn't what it looks like I was just checking if the hot baths were working properly"

"That has to be the worst excuse you'd come up with you damn pervert" she raised her fist.

(Oh shit)

WHAM BAM PAM

The girls sweat dropped hearing the noises outside of the hot baths they all sighed knowing what it was all about since it's not the first time it has happened before.

"Looks like Hokage-sama has caught the sergeant peeping again" TenTen said.

"What a pervert" Hinata said.

Leaf squadron headquarters (shooting range gallery)

The boys were enjoying their free time with some shooting practice Naruto was enjoying it even more while hearing music on his Ipod the same with Sasuke, with the village at peace for now they like testing their shooting skills as a hobby. For Naruto he was dying to use the Metal Slug again he has never seen a vehicle so powerful to destroy so many enemies at once he now considered the tank his favorite weapon. Sasuke was just like his friend but he didn't show it much he consider the Metal Slug a big advantage against SOUND and their ticket towards victory in the war, and Kiba was feeling the same way as Naruto dying to use the tank again.

"You guys are sure lucky to be picked up to be the soldiers to pilot Konoha's secret weapon" Lee said while shooting his targets.

"We know the Metal Slug's are awesome" Naruto said.

"You guys are not so lucky now that you guys are the official pilots of the secret weapons it will be up to you guys to defeat the enemy I don't complain fighting in the battlefield its quite troublesome for me" Shikamaru said.

"But what about us?" Chouji said.

"Well either we'll be send to back them up or will remain here and protect the village from another attack" Neji said.

"Right now were the only ones who have a chance against this enemy since the other villages are almost defeated were the only hope for the five nations" Sasuke said.

"We will do our best to protect Konoha and the other villages" Shino said.

Naruto finish shooting all of his targets with a grin on his face" well I'm done here I'm going to Ichiraku's to have my daily bowls of ramen I'll see you guys later"

The group saw Naruto leaving the shooting area while Sasuke shook his head knowing him too well" there he goes again hiding his true feelings"

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru said.

"I know Naruto too well and when he acts like this all happy and cheery it's because he's really worry about the war and eventually he's going to put the weight of the world on his shoulders he feels like he's the only one who can stop them forgetting about his comrades who surround him"

"I never thought Naruto could be like that" Kiba said.

"Yeah but I do he thinks he's the lonesome hero who needs to save the world from evil at all cost"

The group continued to their target practicing while thinking about the upcoming war.

Hokage tower (council room)

In the room of the Konoha leaf council they were various members of the council among them were the old friends of the third Hokage Danzou, Homura and Kotaru other members were Nara Shikaku Shikamaru's father Akimichi Choza Chouji's father Yamanaka Inoichi Ino's father they are strong fire soldiers and others more. They were gathered along Tsunade and Jiraiya to discuss the current condition about the war with Orochimaru and his organization SOUND.

"Tsunade what are your plans to handle this matter with SOUND?" Homura said.

"We will fight SOUND there's no way we'll stay behind the lines and let them do whatever they please we have already our secret weapon the Metal Slug's to fight them and the perfect team to use them"

"So you've prepare to fight them what are you planning to do?" Danzou said.

"First of all thanks to the prisoner sound soldier we acquire in the last attack the information we receive from Ibiki by interrogating him he said that there's a sound military base located somewhere in the middle region of the fire country our top priority right now is to attack that base since is near Konoha they may come to attack us again so were going to destroy the base before they could mobilize their troops to Konoha we we'll send the new Metal Slug team along with some leaf soldiers to aid them and infiltrate the base and defeat the sound forces there"

"That's a good plan Tsunade but still it won't be enough to stop the whole SOUND organization let's not forget that Orochimaru is the leader of this organization and he has six generals this battle will be a long one and tough too it will take a lot of our forces to go against them we won't be enough to fight the entire organization" Homura said.

"I knew you would say that that's why I have an idea it might sound crazy but it's the only choice we have if we want to stop SOUND and put an end to this war…..I've been thinking since the other nations are in the brink to collapse I think we should cooperate with the other villages to stop SOUND"

"WHAT" shouted Danzou in outrage" are you saying that we should help the other nations to defeat the enemy that's insane help the enemy to stop another enemy it's an outrage Tsunade"

"Hey calm down Danzou it's just like Homura said we don't have the man power to take on an entire organization like this one and it's better to unite with the other villages to help defeat them that is if you want to end this crazy war" Jiraiya said.

"I will have to agree with Tsunade-sama we can't let SOUND take over the five nations" Shikaku said.

"I agree too Orochimaru is doing all of this on his own selfish ambitions and he wants the whole world to suffer that's not happening" Choza said.

"I agree too if it means to end this war and bring peace to the five nations then we have to join forces with the other villages" Inoichi said.

"Unbelievable joining forces with the enemy are we really trying to stop the war or creating another one worst than this one this is how the first Great War began in the first place" Danzou said.

"It's true once everyone was the same but they have different ideas and beliefs so they argue and eventually it turn into the first Great War so many lives were lost for nothing, until everyone gave up and separated around the nations to fund their villages this time it will be different by helping the others nations maybe we can finally achieve what it couldn't be done all those years ago peace" Kotaru said.

"I still don't like this idea" Danzou said in a grunt.

"I know but I wouldn't be giving this suggestion if it wasn't the correct one I'm taking priority in helping Konoha as Hokage I'm doing whatever it takes to protect the leaf village"

Homura got up from his seat" all those in favor of Tsunade's plan raise your hands"

Everyone except for Danzou raise their hands while Jiraiya smirk at Tsunade.

"Very well Tsuande the council agrees with your plan you may proceed" Homura said.

"Thank you Jiraiya gather the leaf squadron it's time to tell them about the plan"

Jiraiya nodded while leaving the council room while Danzou was still not happy about the decision they've made.

Later at the leaf squadron headquarters (conference room)

The leaf soldiers gather in a straight line until Jiraiya enter the hall.

"All right ATTENTION"

"SIR"

"All right my squadron I just got orders from Tsunade the Metal Slug team will continued doing thir training the rest of you will aid the team for the incoming attack"

"Sir what are you trying to say?" Sasuke said.

"I'm saying that in four days from today you will head for the sound base located in the fire country to infiltrate and destroy prepare for one hell of a fight are we clear?"

"SIR YES SIR"

"Good now you're all dismissed"

The team gave one salute before leaving the conference room he smirk at the upcoming attack in four days.

(Orochimaru you just got yourself a war indeed we from Konoha will deliver)

To be continued

Konoha has a new secret weapon will it be enough to stop SOUND we will have to find out in the next chapter please review until next time farewell.

Net chapter: preparations and surprises


	4. Preparations and surprises

Chapter 4 Preparations and surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Metal Slug

Three days have passed in Konoha so quickly during those days the new Metal Slug team has been under heavy drill training using their new weapons to prepare for the upcoming infiltration of the sound base located somewhere in fire country territory. As for the SOUND army there hasn't been a single attack from them since a couple of days ago all scouts report have clear out that they weren't any enemy sound soldiers in the vicinity of Konoha which it makes the Konoha soldiers to question their actions. However the village was still on high guard and alert from any enemy attack and as always they were ready to take any sound soldiers that dare show their face in the leaf village. The leaf squadron were the ones who were being push to the limit they were doing twice their drill training so the Metal Slug team weren't the only ones who have being sweating like crazy.

At the underground lab

The leaf squadron has finally finish their training for the drill and they were now being accompany by Shizune and Jiraiya, Shizune wanted to show them another achievement done by her team which was going to help them in their upcoming mission. She open one a door revealing a hanger and their eyes went wide they were seeing at huge transport vehicle color brown with the leaf symbol of Konoha printed on the middle, they were in awe at the size of the vehicle was pretty big.

"Are we going to use this in the battle as well?" Shikamaru said.

"Yes this the transport vehicle 111 AKA The Leviathan this will be your mobile headquarters while you're traveling on the mission with this vehicle you'll be able to bring along the Metal Slug's it also has it weapons although they're not as powerful as the Metal Slug, and also it has a stealth armor camouflage too making it easier to accomplish the mission"

Jiraiya whistle" well Shizune once again you and your team have done it again"

"So who's going to drive it?" Kiba said.

"It's driving mechanism is the same as the Metal Slug so anyone can operate it"

"I guess I'll do it even if it is troublesome" Shikamaru said in a lazy tone.

"Let's take a look inside shall we?" she said while the door of the transport opened.

The group enter and gasp seeing how big the vehicle look from the inside they were standard in the hangar were the Metal Slug's will be placed; they headed to one of the doors. They were in a dormitory section looks like they could have a goodnight sleep in the vehicle when they were in a long mission; they also notice that it has its own bathroom and a shower. They headed to another location taking another in the door in the hangar reaching to the control room they all took a look, after finishing looking around they group return to the hangar area.

"I'm very impressed Shizune this vehicle is perfect to carry the leaf squadron's missions" Jiraiya said.

"It's very amazing with the weapons it's enough to handle a simple battalion and we also have the stealth armor giving us an advantage against the enemy this vehicle will helps us a lot" Sasuke said.

"We have been saving the Leviathan for this kind of situation and now this is the perfect chance to give it use" Shizune said.

"I'm really going to enjoy staying here" Naruto said enjoying the view of the great vehicle.

"I almost forgot" Shizune said as she reach for a door and open it taking two new weapons" here we built this new weapons this is the enemy chasers it fires homing missiles it's range its infinite so whatever or whoever it's the target they will hit their mark no matter what, and this other weapon is the drop shot it fires bouncing bombs which leads to powerful damage its more suited to use in long range combat"

"Shizune you're like the Santa Claus of the army always giving us cool weapons" Naruto said while taking the two weapons.

She smirk at his comment" I'm doing my part of the job and your part of the job is to use those weapons against the enemy"

"Oh don't worry we'll give the weapons good use" he said with his grin.

"All right everyone gather around I have to talk to you all" Jiraiya said while the leaf squadron gather around him" as you all know tomorrow you'll heading out for the mission to engage the sound base in the fire country and I know all of you have been training real hard since I'm a good guy I will give you the rest of the day off now go and have fun that's an order"

"SIR YES SIR"

The group left the vehicle while Shizune wasn't sure of the sergeants' actions.

"Um…Jiraiya will it be all right with Hokage-sama that you give them the day off?"

"Hey those soldiers have deserve their day off and I'll be damn if I give them endless training and besides they're ready to take on SOUND Tsunade won't argue with me"

Hyuga Residence

Hinata got off from the shower she dry herself with her towel while putting some clothes and left to her room even if she had her room back at the leaf squadron headquarters, she didn't mind going to her original and take a bath there. She went to her room and change into her soldier uniform and made her two pigtails she finally left her room and the first persons she sees her younger sister Hanabi who was looking at her with a not so happy look on her face. She could see the jealousy reflected in her pale eyes she knew she wanted to be part of the leaf squadron for a while now, not to mention the strong sense of jealousy towards her because she made it into the squadron and not her. She didn't wanted to put an argument with her so it was better to make a positive conversation and evade any comments that will offend at all cost.

"Hello sister" Hinata greeted her with a smile.

The young Hyuga nodded without giving a smile" hello Hinata how are you?"

"I'm fine I am heading to Yakiniku to hang out with the others"

Hanabi gave her a slight glare" you're celebrating a little early Hinata the war just started don't get too overconfident or you will lose your life in battle"

Hinata try to calm herself from not getting pissed at her for her comment it angers her more at the arrogant tone she said it there was no need to create such a big fuss about this so she decided to elaborate in a more positive comment.

"Hanabi I heard from the sergeant that you fought well in the battle good work I'm sure fathers is very proud of you"

Hanabi kept her glare" he will be more proud at me if I was a leaf soldier and better than you sister"

(Shit I shouldn't have said that)

Hinata sighed here they go again" look Hanabi let's not start another one of these useless arguments all right I have to get going now excuse me" she left passing her younger sister.

"You know if all I have to do to be a great leaf soldier is chewing gum and look pretty then I will be the best of them all"

Hinata stop while anger flow to her whole system at the comment Hanabi just said she glare at her while marching back to meet her gaze and now pale eyes were glaring at each other.

"What did you just said?" she said in a high angry tone.

"You heard me I'm sure those are the qualities that make you a good leaf soldier and all eyes are on you so lucky you are…."

SLAP

Hanabi felt the pain as her older sister slap her so hard the mark of her hand was well mark on her right cheek she was more upset as she gaze at her she could tell she was more angry than her.

"You how dare you let me tell you something Hanabi my qualities as a great leaf soldier is my teamwork with my team my quick thinking my ability to fire a weapon quickly I am a true leaf soldier"

"Cut the bullshit the only reason you wanted to join the leaf squadron is because of Kiba and don't try to deny it I remember seeing you training so hard to become one how hard you train so you could finally take the leaf squadron exam and pass with a high score all because of him that explains why you wanted to be in the leaf squadron so badly you're not doing this to protect Konoha you're all doing this for yourself talk about selfish"

"You're one to talk about being selfish Hanabi you want to become a leaf soldier for yourself so that people can see what a dedicated soldier you are its all for your selfish pride"

"Better my reason of selfish pride than doing it for a boy you like"

"YOU'RE WRONG you are so wrong Hanabi the reason I joined the leaf squadron is because of mother you don't remember she died years ago and she was someone very precious to me so to protect the village and my family I join the leaf squadron to protect everyone especially you, father and Neji the only family I have left"

Hanabi stood quiet letting all the information her sister told her sink in she could see her in her pale eyes that she was telling the truth she didn't join the leaf squadron because of Kiba but because she wanted to protect her family including her. She gaze once again at her older sister and saw a small tear ran her left cheek maybe she was lying but there was no way she will be faking this she really meant what she said.

"Hinata I'm sorry I didn't know that was the reason why you joined I thought it was Kiba because you like him but I want to be part of the leaf squadron because I'm a Hyuga I can't be a fire soldier I must a leaf soldier I already show them what I'm capable of when the enemy attack the village so why can't they see that I'm worthy of being a leaf soldier?"

"That's just it Hanabi you're not worthy of being one like I said you're doing this for yourself everyone can see that father sergeant Jiraiya even Hokage-sama as long as your selfish pride is involve you will never be a leaf soldier"

Hanabi felt the warm tears falling from her eyes she felt hurt for her sisters comment but deep inside she had a feeling that she was right, she felt Hinata's hands on her shoulder she saw her smiling at her.

"But if you really want to become one in your heart then you must forget about your pride and start thinking about others to protect Konoha and those precious to you those are the qualifications of being a true leaf soldier Hanabi I know you can do that because I believe in you"

She then left leaving a shock Habnabi behind she couldn't believe it her older sister believe she could become a great leaf soldier, and suddenly all the jealousy she had for Hinata vanish like smoke in the air.

"She's right"

Hanabi recognize the owner of the voice she look behind her to see her father Hyuga Hiashi walking towards her she felt so proud and happy to hear that coming from him. Hyuga Hiashi was a fire soldier one of the best the man had a spirit of fury when it came to fight a battle he was nickname the human inferno because of his fighting skills, however he just recently retire from duty and was now living the life of a Konoha civilian.

"Hanabi I feel the same way too when it comes to fight for Konoha you have to set aside pride and glory and think about the village you're fighting to protect with your life and those who'd you consider to be precious are they any precious people to you?"

More tears fell from her eyes as she knew who were precious to her now she knew what to do she look back at her father with a smile.

"Thank you father I know what I have to do I'm not ready to become a leaf soldier and that's why I'm going to train harder and maybe someday I'll become a strong leaf soldier like my sister"

Hiashi smile seeing the new determination In her younger daughter it seems he was going to have another great addition in the army of Konoha just like his other daughter Hinata and his nephew Neji.

(I couldn't be any prouder of my family)

Hokage memorial ground

Naruto was standing at the great monuments of the Hokage memorial ground this was the place where the past Hokage's were buried the past great leaders of Konoha who have serve the leaf village with pride and glory they were the ones who have lead the village to many victories in the past from enemy attacks. All from the founder of Konoha the first Hokage to the hero of the village the fourth Hokage in the end they all die for their village and now their spirits were watching over them from beyond the grave. He gaze at the monument of the fourth Hokage a man who was consider the hero of Konoha and a man with the kindest of heart in the battlefield he was a master strategist and fierce soldier with no equal, he has always consider him his hero always pushing himself to the limit so he could become just like him. He put the red rose he bought next to his grave while thinking of the great Hokage he really missed him after a long time of not having him in his life.

"I thought I might find you here"

Naruto look next to him and saw Jiraiya gazing at the monument, he blink seeing something on his face and chuckle slightly.

"Jiraiya did granny Tsunade gave you that black eye because you were peeping again"

The sergeant clear his throat not wanting to remember that tragic day when Tsunade beat the living crap out of him because he was peeping in the hot baths when the female leaf soldiers were bathing.

"Anyway Naruto why are you here?"

"I guess I wanted to visit the Hokages especially the fourth I really miss my father"

"I don't blame you kid it's hard to grow up without your parents" his eyes widened in pure shock at what he heard" WHAT THE HELL Naruto since when did you know that the fourth Hokage was your father?"

"For a while now Jiraiya I'm not stupid I looks at the files of the diseased soldiers and when I see the picture of the fourth is it a big coincidence that I look a lot like him come on its pretty obvious"

The sergeant sighed" look Naruto I'm sorry for not telling you but we have to keep it a secret the third myself and the council knew that if the other nations found out that the fourth had a son they will do whatever it takes to get their hands on you and eventually turn you against Konoha as a living weapon"

" I know Jiraiya I understand the council's actions for keeping this secret from me but you have to understand that we are living weapons our objection is to protect Konoha from the enemy"

"No you are wrong we are not living weapons we are human beings with feelings and emotions we protect Konoha because our friends and precious people live in the leaf village and for their sake we fight to protect them"

Naruto was shock by his sudden comment" who are you are you really the perverted sergeant Jiraiya?"

He sweat dropped" don't be such a smart ass I'm thinking the same way the third used to he never saw us as living weapons but as people with strong believes to protect Konoha and their love ones he consider that all of us had the will of fire the will to never give up it was our inner strength I believe him"

"You really are scaring me Jiraiya" Naruto said scare while the sergeant was frowning at him and he chuckle at him" I'm just kidding don't get so cranky with me"

Jiraiya sighed" you are so much like him Naruto you're his living image and his personality I knew Minato he was the best damn soldier in the leaf squadron there was no equal anywhere in Konoha or in the other nations he was a kind man who love his village and its people he die when stone village attack the village he sacrifice himself saving the leaf squadron he was a true soldier and a hero I will always be proud of him of course he died after being name the fourth Hokage, I missed him he was like a son to me"

Naruto saw the sadness reflected in his eyes it was very weird and shocking to see the perverted sergeant sad and depressed it wasn't like him to be sad when he could just go to the hot baths and be happy by peeping at the women, he chuckle while gazing at the grave of his father.

"Thanks Jiraiya it means a lot to me to tell me about my father however there is one thing I don't know I hope you can tell me, when I was searching the files of all the soldiers in Konoha I couldn't find anything about my mother do you know who was she?"

Jiraiya nodded" yes it's pretty obvious you didn't found nothing on her because on the files she wasn't from Konoha in the first place your mother Uzumaki Kushina was from the formal whirlpool country it was a small village but it had its army unfortunately they were attack by invaders from the other nations and she manage to survive and escape the destroyed village, she was walking for days until she collapse somewhere in the fire country that's when Minato and a group of leaf soldiers found her they took her to Konoha with them. Eventually Kushina fell in love with Minato and they got together they kept their marriage a secret so the other nations didn't found out after he became the fourth Hokage you were born and Kushina die giving birth to you, after a while stone village attack and….well you know the rest"

"It's all right the food in the orphanage was terrible so I always snuck out to get some ramen at Ichiraku's and it wasn't so bad I met a lot of friends especially Sakura-chan" he blush slightly while Jiraiya notice it and smirk.

"You really like that girl don't you have you seen her naked yet?" he grin.

"WHAT I have not I'm not a pervert like you" Naruto said in anger while he blushed from embarrassment.

"Really peeping on Sakura using your lap top it's not being perverted" his grin became wider.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT WHO TELL YOU IT WAS SASUKE WASN'T IT THAT TRAITOR" his whole face was red while Jiraiya laugh at his reaction.

"Come on Naruto I'm not upset I'm proud of you you're following on my footsteps I wouldn't be surprise if you've been reading my book"

"I don't read that garbage its boring" he snorted.

"How do you know it's boring if you have never read it before" he smirk while the blond teen gulp.

"Well I have to go I'm going to headquarters to pick Sakura-chan up so we can go together to Yakiniku see you later perverted sergeant" he then left while Jiraiya chuckle.

The sergeant gaze at the grave of the fourth Hokage with a smile (Minato I hope you're watching your son has become into a strong soldier like you I hope you're proud of him because I know I am)

Leaf squadron headquarters (hangar area)

Sasuke was doing what he loves to do second after shooting practice tuning his bike he always love motor vehicles especially motorcycles, he always takes time to read the motorbikes magazines and learn everything there is to know about them. He was finishing the preparations on his bike since he was leaving to Yakiniku and hang out with the rest of the gang before going to their big mission tomorrow he was so grateful that Jiraiya gave them the rest of the day off. He was so focus on his bike that he didn't notice Ino walking to him watching like a curious child, by now Sasuke has notice her presence and might as well talk to her rather than ignore her.

"What are you doing Uchiha?"

Sasuke smirk" I'm invading a SOUND base was it look like I'm doing?"

"Was that suppose to be funny because I forgot to laugh you should change your comedy routine because it's sucks"

He chuckle at her remark" no Ino I was being sarcastic what do you think I'm doing I'm tuning my bike" he gaze at the platinum blond who had a banana on her left hand.

"Oh yeah I forgot you like bikes you know it's a weird hobby for guys"

"Well maybe I'm a weird guy" he said while chuckling.

Ino continued gazing at him the only thing her eyes were looking was at his nice ass since Sasuke was in a bend over position working on his bike she was drooling at the nice view while the Uchiha was completely unaware of her drooling over his ass. She calm down while wiping some of the blood from her nose she decided to tease him with her secret weapon the banana she was holding, she peeled it all she needed to do was to get his attention she already knew what to say to him.

"Mmm…..this banana is so big I love it"

Sasuke reacted at her weird comment he look at her and froze watching the platinum blond licking the tip of the banana slowly in a very erotic matter. He gulp as something reacted on his pants seeing the sexy blond soldier licking the fruit up and down was really very stimulating, she started licking it faster while giving a few soft moans and the poor Sasuke was lost in his little perverted world. He started getting impure thoughts as the vision of the banana vanish and it was replace by something similar in size and appearance, Ino look at him she had him under her spell and to make things more fun she took the whole banana in her mouth shocking the Uchiha a lot. He saw her taking the whole banana in her mouth she was really deep throat as she suck up and down in a fast motion, Sasuke finally got a nose bleed while he was staring in a daze and by now he had a huge reaction coming from his pants. Suddenly Ino stop her ministrations on the banana and eat it while Sasuke has finally snap from his perverted fantasy poor Uchiha he look very disappointed like she wanted her to continue.

"You are such a pervert Uchiha" she said while eating the fruit.

That did it Sasuke became piss by her comment he got up and went to the control area to open the door outside of headquarters he went to his bike and started the engine.

"Hey Uchiha where are you going?" Ino said puzzle.

"Far away from you" he said in an angry tone.

"Oh come on why are you angry with me?" said the platinum blond as she got in front of him stopping him from leaving.

"You know why that stupid stunt you just pulled on me who the hell do you think you are you just came here and did that oral sex act in front of me when I was just minding my own business come on Ino who is the pervert here?"

"Uchiha I was just teasing you it was just a joke don't get so cranky about it"

"Well yeah I knew it was a joke a very stupid one because last I check you eat bananas not lick and suck on them now move over"

She sighed" it was just a joke Uchiha I was just teasing no need to get so upset I can see that you like it"

He growl while revving the bikes engine" SCREW YOU"

He then left on his bike while Ino was still sighing looks like she wasn't going to get anywhere with him being so angry.

"Shessh he can't take a joke but he really like it he was really horny" she giggle while leaving.

At the dorm section

Naruto was walking the halls of the dormitory section heading to Sakura's room they were going together to Yakiniku to join the gang, how he would love to make this as a date but he hold the thought perhaps someday. He reached her room door and knock but there was no reply he knocked again but again there was reply from the pink hair soldier he thought that maybe she went to Yakiniku without him, no it was impossible she told him she was coming with him to the restaurant so why didn't she answer. He thought that she wasn't in her room and maybe she was called to do a late night shift at the hospital but she told him she had the night off because of tomorrow's mission, he was now worry maybe something happen to her without thinking twice he open the door and to his surprise it was open. He look around her room and she wasn't there that is until the door to the bathroom open and Sakura came wearing pink bra and panties he blush while having a nose bleed, it wasn't long before Sakura reacted to the blonds' intrusion.

"Sakura-chan you're here wait I can explain" he said nervously.

"NARUTO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW" she shouted while her whole face was flush from embarrassment.

He immediately close the door evading an attack from one of her boots that she threw at him hitting the door he was so embarrassed it could have been worst she could have been naked, he was now in big trouble knowing her temper she was going to be pissed at him. Minutes later Sakura left her room wearing her army outfit and she glare at him while he was trying to keep a safe distance from her not wanting to get his ass kick by her.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan I didn't mean it I thought something must've happened to you because I knock on your several times and you didn't answer so I got worry please don't hit me" he said scare.

The pink hair soldier sighted while she saw Naruto giving her the sad puppy eyes dear Kami he looks so adorable she blush slightly while erasing the thought even if she was upset with him she just couldn't stayed angry at him.

"Well I guess it was more my fault for not locking the door so I forgive you Naruto this time but if you pull a stunt like that again its punishment for you" she crack her knuckles while the blond nodded quickly.

"Thanks Sakura-chan I'm sorry"

"Yeah let's get going already"

The two soldiers left the dorm section while Naruto was still feeling embarrassed at what happen the same goes with Sakura one thing was sure for Naruto.

(Thank Kami I didn't saw her naked or she would have killed me but I can still see her from the hidden camera in her room hehehe)

"You know Sakura-chan it's nice for you to wear pink underwear it goes well with your hair"

"Naruto" she said while glaring at him it was a warning to shut up.

"Okay I'll shut up now"

"Yes you should"

Later at Yakiniku Q restaurant

The gang were enjoying the evening with some bbd pork while thinking about the upcoming mission tomorrow, they were told about the Hokage's decision to help the other nations against SOUND. Some weren't sure with the idea to help other enemies others didn't like it and others didn't know what to think they were going to help the same people who have attack them in the past especially stone village they were responsible for the death of the fourth Hokage and other soldiers from Konoha. Naruto saw the looks in their faces and he needed to cheer them up they have the night off so might as well enjoy it.

"Come on guys were supposed to be enjoying ourselves here not mope around because of the war"

The only one who didn't look down was Chouji who was eating bbq pork.

"I don't like the idea that we have to help them" Ino said getting the attention of the group.

Sasuke was present and he was still upset for the stunt she pull on him but he have to agree with her after everything that has happened helping the other villages was not a pleasant thought.

"We have no choice we are facing a powerful enemy and it's a threat to the whole nations" Shikamaru said.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend" Neji said.

"But even so after all the battles that happen because of them we have to join forces and help them why should we even bother in helping them instead let them fight this enemy on their own" TenTen said.

"Because TenTen you heard what Shikamaru said this enemy is a threat to everyone and he doesn't want to conquer just the fire country he wants to conquer all the five nations and if that happens we will be outnumber our chances of winning will be a million to one, our chances are high if we fight now that the other nations are still standing" Sasuke said.

"The question is how long will they remain standing?" Shino said.

"That's why we're going to help them" Naruto said getting the attention of the group" we have to defeat SOUND and end this war this is also the chance we've been waiting for by stopping this war we might achieve the task that it couldn't be done years ago because of the first great war the hope for peace with the five nations"

The group was surprise by his comment they thought about the idea of creating a peace with the other villages and somehow they thought it was possible for peace to be made it seems Naruto's words were so full of hope that it could be done, Sakura smile at him he was thinking like an idealist again.

"Yes I'm with you Naruto-kun war is so un youthful I will fight to bring peace that is youthful" Lee said.

The group sweat dropped at his comment.

"I agree with you Naruto" HInata said.

"Same with me" Kiba said.

"Same here" Shino said.

"Me too" Chouji said while eating more pork.

"You already know my answer Naruto" Sasuke said.

"Well if you can't beat them join them I'm in" TenTen said.

"I guess its worth to fight for the sake of peace I'm in" Neji said.

"I agree with you Naruto let's stop SOUND so we could bring peace to the world right boy" Kiba said while Akamaru bark in agreement.

"You won't hear any complaints from me" Ino said.

"I'm with you on this one hundred percent Naruto" Sakura said.

"Al right then let's do it" Naruto said.

"Then its settle tomorrow we'll start our fight for peace by attacking the sound base in the fire country" Shikamaru said while everyone raise their cups of green tea.

"TO PEACE"

The next day at the gates of Konoha

The Leviathan was ready to leave to their destination the Metal Slug's were already aboard and the Metal Slug teams along with the backup leaf soldiers have prepare all their weapons and ammunition. The group was standing in front of Tsunade Jiraiya the other leaf soldiers Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi and Gai and the fire soldier, they were present to say goodbye to them they were about to engage a tough battle.

"Well it's time we'll be keeping in contact with your team we will give you any support that you need" Tsunade said.

"Good luck we will keep the village safe until you're return" Kakashi said.

"We wish you success in your mission" Kurenai said.

"Father I will make you proud I will show them my flame of youth" Lee said.

"Yes Lee my youthful son show them the true power of youth and I'm already proud of you" Gai said with tears in his eyes.

Everyone sweat dropped at his comment.

Hinata saw Hanabi smiling at her looks like she has decided to change after what she told her and she couldn't help but feel proud perhaps she will fight to protect the village instead of doing it for her own selfish pride.

"Good luck sister ad cousin" Hanabi said.

Hinata and Neji nodded.

"Naruto I'm putting you in charge of the Metal Slug team I know I can trust you" Tsunade said.

"Thanks granny we won't let you down we'll destroy that SOUND base" Naruto said with his grin.

"Take care and good luck" Asuma said.

"You guys better get going the enemy might get suspicious it's better to leave now" Jiraiya said.

"Right all right everyone all aboard our destination the SOUND base" Shikamaru said.

The group we inside while Naruto gave them a thumbs up a couple of seconds later the Leviathan's engine turn on and the giant vehicle left the village of Konoha while the rest of the soldiers wave them goodbye.

(Good luck everyone I know you can all do it) Tsunade thought.

Far in the distance stood a SOUND soldier using his binoculars to gaze at the leaf village he then took off a communicator with a screen suddenly the screen lit up and Jirobo's face appeared.

"Yes what do you have to report?"

"It is as you said General Jirobo Konoha has sent their best soldiers after us"

"How predictable they're going to attack my base this is the perfect chance we will ambush them and while we're at it I will send a powerful battalion to attack Konoha with this plan I will kill two birds with one stone now return to base its time to prepare to greet our guest"

"Yes sir"

Jirobo cut the transmission while grinning evilly" this time I won't underestimate them Konoha will fall under the might of SOUND"

To be continued

Whoa looks like the war is beginning to get complicated will the new leaf squadron and team Metal Slug be able to stop Jirobo and his army I guess you will have to wait for the next chapter remember to review farewell until next time.

Next chapter: Ambush Jirobo's counter attack


	5. Ambush Jirobo's counter attack

Chapter 5 Ambush Jirobo's counter attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Metal Slug

Somewhere in fire country territory

The vehicle Leviathan was moving at an average speed heading to their destination which was the SOUND base located somewhere in the middle region of the land of fire, it has been an hour after they left Konoha and so far there hasn't been any sign of SOUND soldiers yet. Everyone from the leaf squadron suspected that they must have already known that they were heading their way and an ambush was the most obvious course of action that the enemy was planning against them. Shikamaru was piloting the vehicle was Shino was navigating and Chouji was checking the radar for any sign of enemy presence, Shikamaru knew that it wouldn't be long before they encounter SOUND soldiers so he has told the rest of the team to be on high alert for any enemy encounter he also told them to leave the Metal Slug's until reaching the base.

He sighed starting to get bore with the driving (I know they're out there waiting for the right moment to ambush us well it's not happening but they are taking their time how troublesome)

In the hangar area the rest of the team were loading their weapon getting ready for the big fight they knew an ambush in favor of the enemy was going to happen thinking that they were expecting them to come, some were getting eager to fight so they can they beat the crap out of them namely a certain male blond. Others besides Naruto were alert knowing that this wasn't going to be an easy mission even if they were the best that Konoha has to offer, the point is that they were about to face an entire army it was time to test their skills and army tactics against the incoming attack. Kiba saw that the team were getting eager or inpatient so he decided to make them relax with a nice beverage, he went to Akamaru and open his a small hatch on his back revealing a fridge with a couple of soda cans he grab them while facing his companions.

"Hey guys here have some refreshment"

The group was surprised as they took the soda from the leaf soldier they were puzzle where did he got all of the sodas.

Hey Kiba did you brought a mini cooler or something?" Naruto said while opening his can.

He smirk" yeah you can said something like that Akamaru is the best"

"Hey wait a minute are you saying Akamaru is a portable fridge?" Sakura said.

"Yeah I bought some soda before leaving the village and Akamaru has a mini cooler so I always bought drinks and store them in him isn't that right buddy" he smile while the mechanical dog bark.

"Whoa I guess Akamaru gives true meaning to the term that dogs are man's best friend" Sasuke said.

"Yup he's the best present I could receive from my sister"

The group started enjoying the soda at least they have something else to focus rather than the battle ahead, Sasuke really like t he taste of the soda not realizing that Naruto was next to him.

"Thanks for stabbing me in the back friend" he whisper.

"What are you talking about?" he said puzzle not knowing what he was talking about.

"Oh don't play stupid with me you told Jiraiya did I've been spying on Sakura-chan's room"

The Uchiha gulp nervously while the blond glare at him he really felt bad for turning his back on him but he got something better in return.

"Look buddy I'm sorry about that it's just that…..well the sergeant has his ways of convincing people to tell them the truth"

"What did he tell you I know him too well either he told you something perverted or he gave you something worth watching?"

Sasuk nodded in shame" yeah it's the second choice he gave me a few pictures of Ino naked he told me he took them when she was on the hot baths she looks amazing" he said while he was blushing and Naruto shook his head feeling disappointed for his best friend.

"Why am I not surprise there but Sasuke you do realize if Ino finds out you're dead"

"Yes and that's why you will keep your mouth shut" he said in a small threatening tone.

"Oh I don't know after you backstab me in the back telling Jiraiya maybe I should do the same to get even"

"Naruto if you tell Ino I will tell Sakura and both of us will be in deep trouble"

"Hey what are you guys mumbling about?" Ino said walking to the two along with Sakura while the two teen froze in their track scare looking at the two female soldiers.

For a moment they imagine Sakura and Ino getting pissed at them for being perverts and the consequences of their actions, they shiver in fear as they will get their asses beaten leaving both of them in a worst condition than when Tsunade beats Jiraiya for his perverted nature.

"It's nothing were just talking about the beating were going to give to those bastards I can smell victory already" Naruto said quickly.

"Okay whatever" Ino said while leaving with Sakura and they both sighed in relief.

"Okay we will keep our mouth shut" they said in unison.

Hinata drank her soda happily she saw Kiba who was also drinking his soda with her skills in cunningness she slowly move getting closer to the tee while Akamaru was well aware of her movements, she was finally close to him and couldn't help but blush at the proximity. Suddenly her heart started beating faster it was always the same whenever she was close to him she felt butterflies in her stomach, without him noticing it the young soldier has her under his spell. She didn't told her sister Hanabi that being with Kiba in the leaf squadron was a bonus of the reason she join the group every time she was near him she felt so happy instead she pretended like she only like him as a friend but in truth she like him very much. Kiba finally notice the Hyuga bombshell next to him and gave her a smile while his heart was beating faster he try to remain calm and forget the fact the he was nervous and just enjoy her company.

"Hey Hinata like the soda?"

"Oh yes I like it its very refreshing thanks Kiba"

"Well it won't be long before we go into battle we have a big mission ahead of us taking on an entire base won't be easy I'm feeling a little nervous I guess you might think I'm a wimp"

"Kiba I will never think of you as a wimp you're just worry about the mission as long we have our teamwork and a good strategy we'll be fine"

"Don't forget about the Metal Slug's those our secret weapons"

"And don't forget that is not the weapons that is strong but the person who controls it"

He smiled while taking another sip of his soda" yeah you're right Hinata you're as wise as always"

"Thanks Kiba" she slightly blushed at his compliment.

They stood quiet while drinking their sodas Kiba gaze at her admiring her beautiful face and her pearl eyes, he was a man after all and his eyes travel down to her shirt seeing her chest and cleavage it was very impressive she was truly amazing in his eyes. Which each breath she slowly breathe her breast heave a little it was hypnotizing for Kiba, he started sweating and even the weather in the hangar was cool and refreshing he felt very hot.

(Easy Kiba that's forbidden territory you're staring at calm yourself)

What he didn't know is that HInata was very well aware that he was staring at her and she didn't mind at all she likes the idea of him checking her out seeing what she has to offer, and it wasn't that she hasn't check him out before because she has already. She giggle to herself remembering checking his muscles and his strong arms she felt herself blush suddenly she thought how he would look like naked, she got a small nose bleed while cleaning making sure Kiba didn't notice while erasing the inappropriate thoughts that invaded her mind.

(I must calm down were on a mission here I'm being a bad girl bad Hinata)

Kiba look at Hinata who look like she was on a daze he got worry for her ad touch her shoulder" hey you okay Hinata?"

She snap back from her perverted world and look back at him with a quick smile" oh I'm fine Kiba I was just thinking about the mission I know we can do it"

"Hey don't worry those bastards won't know what hit them"

She nodded while she sighed in relief in her mind (phew that was a close one I have to be careful what I think of)

Somewhere in Konoha forest

Hiding in the large trees was the SOUND army ready to ambush the Konoha soldiers they were hundreds of them follow by a couple of tanks and soldiers with RPG's they were ready to destroy their enemies after all they have the element of surprise on their side. One of the soldiers who were looking in the distance with his binoculars got a transmission from his communicator meeting Jirobo's face.

"Yes General Jirobo?"

"Get ready our radars are picking up the soldiers from Konoha not far from your location prepared to exterminate them" Jirobo said.

"Yes sir and don't worry before getting to us they will have to get through the mine field first"

"You imbecile don't get overconfident these soldiers are not to be underestimate do not fail me" he cut the transmission off.

"Yes sir ALL RIGHT MEN THE ENEMY IS ABOUT TO REACH OUR LOCATION GET READY TO KILL ON SIGHT"

"YES SIR"

Back at the Leviathan

Shikamaru and his group were continuing to travel through the forest it was still quiet until Chouji gasp watching at the radar.

"Shikamaru were entering enemy territory"

The Nara sighed" finally I thought we were never going to reach the point all right time to make the announcement" he then turn on the microphone so the whole crew could hear" EVERYONE WERE ABOUT TO ENTER ENEMY TERRITORY SO BE PREPARE"

"Shino" Shikamaru said giving him the signal.

"Roger activating stealth armor"

The Leviathan turned invisible to the naked eye while they were a few feet away from reaching the mine field and the SOUND army, while Naruto and the rest of the leaf soldiers were waiting eagerly for the battle to begin. Everyone in the group have their heavy machine guns while Naruto like an eager waiting to try his new toy he was having hard time choosing between using the laser gun and the enemy chasers or maybe he will chose the drop shot.

Shikamaru saw the vicinity of the forest ahead and something was not right he had these feeling the sudden feeling of danger, it was more of a hunch but it was wise to trust it than regretting it later. He notice that this part of the forest have more trees than the rest a lot of them were very old because of their size and suddenly it hit him it was quite obvious this was the perfect spot to make an ambush the tall trees will make perfect cover from incoming fire.

(Well if I was a SOUND general I will definitely put an army here for ambush)

Chouji gasp while looking at the radar" Shikamaru the whole field is cover with mines"

"Looks like they were planning to attack us before reaching the SOUND base" Shino said.

Shikamaru sighed" troublesome looks like we have no choice it's quite obvious that the enemy is hiding behind those trees ahead we'll focus our fire on them afterwards we'll take another route to get around the mine field, the enemy haven't notice our present yet so Shino prepare to fire the guns"

"Roger weapons online"

The Leviathan's gun appeared from both sides of the cockpit area facing the forest ahead where the SOUND army was hiding.

"On your orders Shikamaru" Shino said.

"FIRE"

(Song: The eye of the storm by Bullet for my Valentine)

The Leviathan fire its guns hitting the trees while killing a few SOUND soldiers they were all caught by surprise by the sudden attack, they look straight and couldn't see nothing.

"WHAT THE HELL where did that fire come from?"

"I don't know"

The Leviathan continued to fire its guns killing more soldiers as the tanks started mobilizing to confront the enemy even if they still couldn't see where they were, the tanks fire their guns at a wrong direction while the Leviathan continued its barrage killing more soldiers. Eventually the SOUND soldiers got relentless and started firing at random directions while they were getting killed not knowing the position of the leaf soldiers. At the hangar Naruto and the rest of the team were smirking hearing the sound of the guns firing and the scream of the SOUND soldiers yelling in pain and agony some of them were cursing till no end, right now they wanted to get a piece of the action it was getting boring.

(Shikamaru is having all the fun not fair) Naruto thought.

One by one they fell at the might of the mighty Leviathan tanks were destroyed and the SOUND soldiers were being killed like a bad plague and it was all happening without receiving a single scratch. Jirobo was watching the whole display from the communication screen in his base and his couldn't believe his eyes, every single of his mean were being by an unseen enemy all of his arsenals and the tanks were being destroy by a single enemy. He was pissed this was supposed to be a victory for him over them it was his idea to ambush them and instead his army were the ones who got ambush, Konoha was making a mockery at the great and powerful SOUND army he smash a nearby control until while glaring at the screen.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE"

"Sir were being attack and the enemy is nowhere to be found they must have found a perfect hiding spot to attack" one of the SOUND soldiers said through his communicator" oh no AAAAHHHHH" he was killed by gun fire his blood filled the screen.

Jirobo growl" goddamn it Konoha bastards they will regret the day of messing with SOUND they couldn't see their exact position it could mean that they must be using some kind of stealth armor damn they have one hell of technology to pull that off it doesn't matter this doesn't change my plan in attacking Konoha again" he press the communication button and another SOUND soldier appeared.

"Sir what are your orders?"

"Mobilize the battalion towards Konoha NOW I want that village burn to the ground at all cost failure is not an option"

"Yes sir"

Jirobo cut the communication while thinking about the leaf soldiers" they want a fight they will have one they are coming here and they will regret it because they won't leave alive I will have their heads my revenge will be sweet and Konoha's blood will be spilled in the name of SOUND"

(End of song)

The forest was lay to waste along with the bodies of the SOUND soldiers and the destroyed tanks it seem that the battle was over before it has even begun, to the leaf soldiers this was consider an easy victor but this was all prelude what they had in store when they reach the Jirobo's base. Shikamaru sighed in relief along with Shino and Chouji however they knew they were going to be in big trouble because a couple of soldiers weren't going to be happy with them because they didn't gave them the chance to fight the enemy. And they were right because the door hiss open and came an unhappy Naruto follow by an unhappy leaf squadron they march to Shikamaru while glaring at him.

"What the hell Shikamaru what are we chop liver we didn't do nothing we all wanted to kick some SOUND ass" Naruto said while the team nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I wanted to use my knives" TenTen whine.

"I wanted to test the enemy chasers" Sasuke said.

"I wanted to try the drop shot" Ino said.

"I wanted to show them the power of my youth" Lee said while his eyes were burning.

"We want some blood" Kiba said looking forward to kill more SOUND soldiers.

"ENOUGH" Shikamaru shouted annoyed" believe me it's better this way this was only an ambush the real battle will begin when we reach the base you will all thank me once we arrived at the SOUND base"

The group didn't look please at all they were still looking grumpy for not participating in the bloodshed while the Nara sighed in annoyance.

"Troublesome" he mutter.

"Shikamaru couldn't you let us at least used the Metal Slug's?" Naruto said.

"No that was not necessary this fight was too easy if we have used them in this battle will be showing the enemy our secret weapons they will know our secret the Metal Slug's are our trump card it's best to use them when we attack their base"

"Yeah than makes sense we will surprise them when we attack them" Sasuke said.

"However with this failed ambush they perform it's pretty clear that they know that we are heading to their base so they will be expecting us, and now that they saw the stealth armor they will be more ready for us"

"Let them get ready because we sure are ready for them" Kiba said.

"All right then let's keep going I'm going to turn the other way to get around the mine field"

Shikamaru turn the Leviathan around to safely get pass the mine field once they were out of the field they continued their journey to the Jirobo's base, while the leaf soldiers were cranky at the fact that they didn't do nothing in the attack. They have finally enter the middle region of the fire country it wasn't long before they would reach the SOUND base and general Jirobo, Shikamaru continued friving while Chouji was keeping his eyes on the radar until he stops the vehicle in its tracks. Before Shino and Chouji could ask him why he stopped they understood why as soon as they saw the display screen they were quite surprise to see two SOUND soldiers wearing their usual uniform and mask, what surprise them is that one of them was holding a white flag the symbol that they have surrender. Seeing this was an obvious idea that it could be a trap to ambush the group, Shikamaru kept calm and thought about the situation there was a big possibility that it was all a set up from SOUND but there was also the possibility that it was real and these soldiers were really surrendering to them.

"What do you think Shikamaru?" Chouji said.

"This could be a trap" Shino said.

"I'm well aware of that Chouji do you detect anything any mines anymore soldiers hiding?"

Chouji check the radar" no I don't no mines no soldiers no hidden arsenals this is really strange"

"Perhaps they are telling the truth and surrendering to us" Shino said.

"They are pretty stupid to come to us and surrender because the possibility of us killing them is very high" Shikamaru said while sighing" fine we'll accept they're surrender" he open the communication channel" attention guys we have a couple of SOUND soldiers waiting ahead us and according to their message they are surrendering to us we detect that they are no more soldiers with them so they're alone capture them but do not kill them"

"Will Naruto agree to this?" Shino said.

"He better this is the chance we're waiting for if these guys are really going to help us then there is the high chance that they will provide us with information" Shikamaru said.

"Like information about the SOUND base" Chouji said.

"Exactly"

The two SOUND soldiers that stood in front of the Leviathan were expecting to die as soon as the leaf soldiers confront them it was impossible for them to even consider to trust them, with everything they have done over the five nations they were the biggest threat ever. One of the mask soldiers was more afraid than the other he was trembling he could somehow see his death coming, they were startle hearing the gate of the Leviathan opening and the leaf soldiers leaving charging at them pointing their guns at them. Now for the leaf soldiers they were still cranky about not fighting in the last battle and right now they wanted some action, and what would be better than to kill the two SOUND soldiers to please their urge of blood. However they were still human and loyal seeing that one of them was holding the white flag they were surrendering to them, it was better to ask questions first and fire later.

"All right first of all drop all of your weapons" Naruto said in a cold tone.

The SOUND soldiers nodded as they drop their machine guns and two pistols along with a couple of grenades and their combat knives.

"Is that all?" Neji ask in the same cold tone as Naruto.

"Yes we don't have any more weapons on us were alone nobody from SOUND knows that were here my friend and I are surrendering to Konoha this will sound crazy but we want to join you in stopping SOUND" one of the SOUND soldiers said in a female voice so she was obviously a woman.

The leaf soldiers were shock but they kept their guard with them still pointing their weapons on them it was pretty clear that they didn't trust them one bit.

"This is obviously a trap we can't trust them" Neji said.

"I agree they can't expect us to let them help us just like that" TenTen said.

"You must think were idiots" Ino said while glaring at them.

"Sorry but I will have to agree with everyone we can't trust you" Kiba said.

"Maybe we should give them a chance" Sasuke said shocking the group.

"WHAT are you insane Uchiha do you want to get yourself kill?" Ino said.

"Yeah this has double cross written all over it" Neji said.

"At least we should let them explain why they are doing this" Hinata said.

"I agree let's hear what they have to say" Sakura said.

Lee nodded while Sasuke look at Naruto who was still glaring at the two he was still holding a grudge with Shikamaru about the battle knowing him he wanted to shoot them just to get over his bad mood, he sighed in frustration as he face them.

"All right we'll listen to what you have to say but we'll be confiscating your weapons"

"Yes that's quite all right"

"Naruto are you going to trust them?" Neji said shock.

"Listen Neji you heard Shikamaru they're alone so this isn't a trap and she said no one from SOUND knows that they're here so for now I will trust them what about my team what do you guys think?" he look at his Metal Slug team.

"I will agree with you Naruto" Sakura said.

"Yeah let's give them a chance" Sasuke said.

"I don't like this idea but if you want to go with this then I will support your decision" Ino said.

"I agree with you too Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

Kiba sighed while they were looking at him waiting to hear his answer he sighed in defeat" fine let's give them a chance if they double cross we'll kill them"

Naruto look at the other leaf soldiers who were Neji, TenTen and Lee they were still against about his decision.

"Naruto you can't be serious" Neji said.

"I think we should forget about them maybe they are planning to betray us" TenTen said.

"Naruto-kun please reconsider your decision" Lee said.

"Look I have already made my choice so let's give them a chance to explain and we'll figure out what to do with them and besides I'm sure Shikamaru will agree with me are we clear?"

The three leaf soldiers nodded even if they still disagree with the blond at least they will hear what the SOUND soldiers have to say to them.

Naruto look back the two SOUND soldiers" well were waiting give us a good reason why should we trust you and let you join us it better be a good explanation because if it's we will kill you"

She nodded" not a problem I won't disappoint you"

The two SOUND soldiers took off their black mask surprising the group they were now looking at two women one look like she was eighteen with black eyes and long raven black hair reaching to her knees, the other look like she was sixteen with long orange hair and brown eyes. The leaf soldiers were staring at the two SOUND soldiers who were women they weren't so shock to find out that they were both women since they have women in their group too, Lee somehow stood watching the young girls with orange hair and he felt himself blush at her beauty she was really beautiful.

The woman with long black hair face the leaf group" my name is Kin and this is Sasame we were obligated to join the SOUND army because our village was attack by them they kill all people who thought they were weak along with the elderly all adults and children were taken prisoners and send to a military camp to be trained to become SOUND soldiers those who didn't wanted to fight for their cause were of course kill. We have no choice but to become soldiers ourselves in order to survive we along with a couple of soldiers who stay behind at general Jirobo's base have been planning a coup to betray SOUND and join the resistance of the other villages to fight and defeat them we will never forget the horrible things they did to our village our friends, families they were all killed by them by Orochimaru"

The leaf soldiers were still looking at them but this time they were looking at them with pity in their eyes even Neji, TenTen and Lee who were against the idea of them joining them, Naruto got close to the two and smile.

"Well if that's what you want then we can't argue with your idea all right for now we will help you however we can't trust you I hope you understand"

"We know that after all we are SOUND soldiers but with a different vision to defeat SOUND and end this war we will do anything to defeat them" Kin said.

Naruto nodded" all right well I'm sure you guys will agree to let them join us"

"Welcome to group" Sasuke said.

"Welcome Kin-san and Sasame-san" Sakura said.

"Just don't get any ideas to be friends with us" Ino said in a scold tone.

"The more help the better" Kiba said while Akamaru bark.

"Welcome aboard" Hinata said.

"Well what about you guys?" Naruto said looking at Neji, TenTen and Lee.

"Fine I guess we can have them with us that way we can keep a close eye on them" Neji said.

"I still don't like the idea of having the enemy helping us but I will accept your decision Naruto" TenTen said.

"Yosh I accept your decision Naruto-kun" Lee said as he went next to Sasame" hello my name is Rock Lee I'm glad to meet you Sasame-san I hope we can work together and stop the enemy" he extanded his hand and she took it while giving him a small smile.

Lee was a little confused by her behavior" um….Sasasme-san aren't you going to say hello?"

"You're wasting your time Sasame lost the ability to talk when she witness the death of her parents in front of her a couple of years ago she was too shock and she couldn't speak anymore she hasn't said a word ever since" Kin said.

The group stood quiet looking at the young soldier they all felt terrible for her experiencing something so horrible and her life completely change for the worst, they stop their thinking as they saw Sasame taking a small note book and a pencil and started writing she show the note book to Lee and everyone.

"Hello Lee-san my name is Sasame I will do whatever it takes to help you and your friends defeat SOUND" Lee said reading from the notebook he smile at her" it's a pleasure to meet you Sasame-san you're very brave it's an honor to have you fighting with us"

"All right Kin and Sasame welcome aboard now do you guys know something about the SOUND base here in fire country?" Naruto said.

Kin smirk" of course I want to earn all of your trust so I recorded all the data from general Jirobo's base on this disc" she show them the cd.

"Hey that's a good start for us to start trusting you Kin" Sasuke said.

Naruto took the disc from Kin while looking at Sakura" Sakura-chan do you think you…."

"Check the data on the disc no problem" Sakura finish for him with a smile.

"Well I think we should return to the Leviathan and tell Shikamaru and the others" Neji said.

They group nodded and headed back to the transport vehicle while hope was in their hearts with the disc they receive from Kin they will know all they have to know from the SOUND base and land a successful strike looks like victory was still in their favor.

At Konoha

The leaf village was in high alert all of the gates were closed all the civilians were send to the underground shelters, they had a bad feeling that an attack might happen it was intuition from their part. At the top of the village wall stood all of the fire soldiers waiting for any upcoming attack just because they defeated SOUND once that doesn't mean they weren't going to attack again they were ready for them. Among them stood the young soldiers Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Hanabi after their first victory they were feeling more confident and believe in their own skills, for Hanabi after what Hinata told her she decided to take her words to heart and protect the village for the sake of her precious people. Jiraiya look with his binoculars and he glare at what he was seeing far in the distance he saw an army of SOUND soldiers they were more than last time and they were tanks along with some trucks it seems they were now serious to fight them.

(Looks like they've come back for round two) he then looked at Genma" tell the Hokage we have another attack at our hands"

"Yes sir" Genma said while leaving.

Jiraiya glare at the SOUND army (this time they are serious we will be more serious too)

To be continued

Poor Jirobo looks like he's counter attack failed miserably now what will happen with Konoha will they be able to win against SOUND again and what about Naruto and the leaf squadron will they be victorious when they attack the Jirobo's base find out in the next chapter. One more thing there will be other couples in future chapters you will have to guess who will be please review until next time farewell.

Next chapter: Assault on Jirobo's base part 1 the plan


	6. Assault on Jirobo's base part 1

Chapter 6 Assault on Jirobo's base part 1 the plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Metal Slug

Konoha (fire country territory)

(Song: The final call by Shadows Fall)

BOOM KABOOM BOOM

Those were the sounds of the tanks blasting their cannons at the large wall that protects the village of Konoha and keeps invaders from entering the village; SOUND soldiers fire their machine guns while other fire their RPG's at the wall joining the tanks in their task to destroy the mighty wall. Jiraiya has order every soldier to fire RPG's along with rocket launchers to destroy the enemy tanks and the soldiers using the RPG's their top priority was to stop SOUND from breaking the wall and evade them from entering the leaf village. Other soldiers among the young ones were firing their heavy machine guns helping the rest of the fire soldiers while Hanabi was keeping an eye on her teammates finally taking her sisters advice to think about others and protect them from the enemy along with the task to protect her village. Things got worse as SOUND call for back up and enemy choppers appear they fire their missiles at the gate along with more tank canon fire and RPG's blast until the worst happen the main gate of the village was destroyed allowing the SOUND soldiers to enter and begin their invasion to destroy the village.

Jiraiya was shock seeing the enemy destroying the main gate now things have really turn from bad to worse now they were truly in deep trouble and danger he needed to act fast, this were the times when his skills as a top sergeant really came true.

"LAUNCH HEAVY FIRE ON THE MAIN GATE USE FIRE BOMB DO NOT LET THEM ENTER THE VILLAGE AT ALL COST"

Another squadron of fire soldiers came with their rocket launchers firing on the enemy tanks destroying a couple while others threw their fire bomb burning a whole battalion of SOUND soldiers their flesh were now burn they looks like they were overcooked. Between them was a woman in her mid twenties with long purple hair and brown eyes she was another fire soldiers with great skills her name is Yugao she fire her rocket launcher while throwing fire bomb destroying more tanks and burning SOUND soldiers. Another group fired their RPG's and rocket launchers on the choppers helping the tanks in destroying the main gate, Jiraiya wasn't stupid he called for backup before the arrival of the enemy knowing this wasn't going to be as easy as the first time when they attack. The tank squadron along with the rest of the leaf squadron arrived shortly and started firing their cannons destroying more SOUND tanks and choppers.

The tide of the battle became bad for Konoha as a couple of fire soldiers were injure by the enemy even making the medical team to retrieve them to treat their injuries, however the hard efforts of Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Iruka, Izumo, Kotetsu, Anko, Ebisu, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Hanabi were keeping the battle victory in their favor for now. Jiraiya had it he was pissed he took his a heavy machine gun and a couple of fire bomb and unleash his wrath a leaf sergeant on the SOUND soldiers killing more of them and burning more of their bodies. By now only a couple of SOUND tanks and choppers were left but there were more soldiers and the battle was far from over, after an hour and a half the battle was still raging on but little by little the enemies numbers were being reduce slowly looks like victory was at hand Konoha. For Konohamaru's the battle was bad as they have ran out of ammo ad they were completely out of spare, they gasp seeing SOUND soldiers about to shoot them when Hanabi came to their rescue and shot them with her machine gun the young soldiers sighed in relief for her teammate to save their lives.

"Thanks Hanabi" Konohamaru said with a smile.

"No problem we have to look out for each other now let's defeat the enemy for good"

The leaf village was filled with scarps from choppers and tanks everywhere in two hours the fire soldiers have overpower and defeated once again the SOUND army, the only thing that it was left from them was only twenty soldiers. The remaining SOUND soldiers stood still seeing that they were outnumber by a one to a hundred the rest of their forces have been eliminated, with no backup to aid and not wanting to die like the rest of their comrades there was only one thing they could do.

"RETREAT FALL BACK"

The twenty soldiers left the village running for their lives until they all exploded like they were human grenades, the fire soldiers were all shock at the sight looks like there was someone who didn't wanted them to run away.

(The general of this army must be a real bastard to not tolerate retreat to his own men) Jiraiya thought.

(End of song)

At the SOUND base Jirobo has watch the whole battle with his communication unit with angry eyes he couldn't believe it not once but twice his army has failed to destroyed Konoha, he knew that this was no ordinary village but for his army failed twice was inconsiderable act. Another thing that made him angry was the fact that the rest of his men decided to run like chickens but he already took care of that putting an automatic grenades unit activating them when they decided to retreat he consider it to be a very clever idea for the soldiers to fight in battle rather to run away like cowards. He was so angry he could find anyone and kill them just to help his anger he reach for the communication again and contact another soldier.

"Secure the base and prepare to activate the heat censors when those leaf soldiers arrive this time we will be the ones to surprised them"

"Yes sir"

Jirobo growl feeling his hatred and his blood boil for the Konoha soldiers he has finally reach the limit of his patience and he wasn't going to show mercy to them not in the least.

(I will kill them all)

Back at Konoha the soldiers were cleaning up the mess made by the enemy all scrap from the tanks and choppers were being sent to the recycling center to be used to build their own tanks and weapons, Tsunade order the construction team to began work on the rebuild of the main gate they needed to be back as new in case more enemies return. The battle was won once again and Konoha still stand tall and with only the main gate destroy and a couple of soldiers injure it was nothing serious compare to the usual results of a regular battle, Tsunade went to him seeing the mess around the entrance of the village the battle was no walk in the park.

"So it didn't turn so bad is it?"

"No the main gate was destroyed and some of our soldiers were injure the medical team already sent them to the hospital to treat their wounds as we speak they should be fine now"

"So another victory for us everything is depending on the leaf squadron and the Metal Slug team" Tsunade said.

"Yeah so what's their status?"

"According to Shikamaru's report they were ambush by a SOUND army arriving at the location of the SOUND base however they were successful in defeating them thanks to the stealth armor technology also they got a couple of guest joining them"

"Guests?" Jiraiya said while raising an eyebrow" what kind of guests?"

Tsunade sighed knowing that the sergeant wasn't going to like the news" apparently they have found two SOUND soldiers who according to the information have surrender and now they are helping them in attacking the base"

"WHAT" shouted the older sergeant" and they accepted their help this is nothing but a trap to gain trust and then betrayal it's the win you over and double cross you move it's the oldest trick in the book I can't believe my own team would actually agree to this what are they thinking?" he growl while tightening his fist holding his anger.

"Calm yourself Jiraiya I'm sure they're aware of it but you've got to have some faith in your team remember they are the best soldiers in Konoha trust in them"

"I know what you're trying to tell me but still I can't let this go without notice I must speak with him at once"

"Who Shikamaru?"

"No Naruto I know him too well he will never do this without having a good excuse I must talk to him" he then left while Tsunade sighed.

(Jiraiya unlike you I fully trust Naruto)

At the Leviathan (kitchen area)

The whole team was eating after having their first victory on their own it was worthy to eat and also because they were hungry especially Naruto, their new allies Kin and Sasame were also enjoying the meal. They were all sitting in a long table and almost all of them were keeping their distances from the two SOUND soldiers not to mention keeping their eyes on them since they didn't trust them among them were TenTen and Ino, however some were already getting along with them and even consider them great friends this includes Hinata, Sakura, Lee and Naruto yup even him. Lee has grown more fond of Sasame he has enjoyed her company unlike the rest of his companions even if the young soldier couldn't speak because of the tragedy to witness the death of her parents, Sasame like hanging out with the group knowing that they didn't fully trusted her and her friend Kin but still like them especially Lee. The meal was quiet because they were all hungry along with a few sharp glares to Kin and Sasame coming from Neji and TenTen, both SOUND soldiers knew that they have every right to not trust them they were after all part of an evil organization who wants to take over the five nations and didn't care who many people they kill and enslave so their justification was true.

Naruto finish his plate having a big smile on his face since the food was delicious he look at Kin and Sasame and ignore the glares coming from Neji and TenTen only focusing on his new allies" so Kin I apologize for interrupting your meal but how about if you tell us more about SOUND think of it as another matter to win over our trust in you and Sasame"

Kin swallowed another bite of miso pork ramen before nodding" of course I have no problem with that I will cooperate in telling you everything I know about the organization, well I'm sure you already know that SOUND has six generals apart from Orochimaru and each of them has their own base of operations you all know that general Jirobo's base is here in the fire country general Kidomaru's base is in wind country, general Sakon's base is in water country, general Tayuya's sky base is located in the skies of lighting country and general Kimimaro's base is in earth country"

"Wait a minute you mention five generals what about the other one?" TenTen said in a hostile tone not trusting what the SOUND soldier was saying.

"Yes and what about Orochimaru?" Neji said in the same tone as his friend.

Kin sighed" you're right there is another general but I don't know the location of his base general Kabuto is a very cautious person and he doesn't gives information to anyone besides Orochimaru himself not even to the other SOUND generals anything about his arsenal and men it also includes the coordinates to his base, the only person who knows of his location is general Orochimaru"

"And where is the location to Orochimaru's base?" ask Sasuke not in a hostile tone but a normal tone even if he didn't trusted her.

"Orochimaru's base of operations is in the sound village located in rice country he also has his own army which is the strongest in all of SOUND since he is the leader of the organization"

"Then all we have to do is take out Orochimaru we killed him and the rest of the organization crumbles" Kiba said while Akamaru bark.

"That's easier said than done Kiba attacking Orochimaru's base as things stands right now will be suicide because of the strong security in rice country and not to mention that the other SOUND generals won't let that happen they will immediately bring backup to aid their leader" Naruto said.

"I agree I think we should forget about Orochimaru's base for now and focus on the other SOUND bases" Sakura said.

"But first we destroy this SOUND base will begin by getting rid of the SOUND forces in the fire country then we'll focus on the other nations" Naruto said.

"It's obvious that's our plan since Hokage-sama has made the choice to help them against the threat of SOUND although I still don't like the idea of joining forces with them" Neji said.

"SOUND is about to be defeated here hell back at the village they defeated another SOUND army they never stood a chance" Kiba said.

"But now they have to rebuild the main gate at a fast step who knows if more of the enemy appears to attack" Lee said.

The door to the kitchen hiss open and Shikamaru enter" hey Naruto there's a transmission from the sergeant he wants to speak with you"

The spiky blond soldier sighed" I have a strong feeling what he wants to talk to me about fine I'm going" he got up from the table and left the kitchen it was good because he was done eating.

He reach the control room of the Leviathan activating the communication system and the face of the white hair sergeant Jiraiya appear on screen and he didn't look happy at all, Naruto had a pretty good idea why he was upset with him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said in an angry tone.

"About what?" pretending he didn't know what he was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about letting those SOUND soldiers join you this is obvious a trap of betrayal just nothing but a plan to gain your trust whatever they told you it's nothing but a lie"

"Yeah I guess it looks like a plan to double cross us but I can see it in their eyes they are telling the truth they are nothing but victims of SOUND their homes destroyed and their families killed just so they can become soldiers and fight for Orochimaru's ambition"

Jiraiya growl" that's enough Naruto I've thought I taught you better than this I told you not to be too trusting with the enemy no mercy don't forget this is war and in war they are NO rules it's either kill or be killed and right now you have fallen for their trap, if you think I'm going to let you jeopardize our chances for winning this war then you are sadly mistaken I want those SOUND soldiers taken care off now that is an order"

Naruto glare at him anger in check within his system" Jiraiya are you asking me to kill two civilians in cold blood?"

"Those are not civilians they are soldiers from SOUND the enemy organization we are fighting hard to defeat now as sergeant of Konoha I am giving you a direct order to kill those two"

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment letting the information he just heard to sink in his system until he finally understood the message, he open his eyes again his blue sapphire meeting the black orbs of the sergeant.

"Sergeant Jiraiya they are no longer soldiers from SOUND we confiscated their weapons and they have planned a coup to betray their own general they are willing to help us on our cause they have also given us a disc containing information on the SOUND base we are about to attack not to mention information on the organization itself, I do not believe they are planning to betray us hell even one of them can't speak because she saw her parents kill in front of her I can tell she's a good person along with her friend so I think we should have them with us to aid on our mission to destroy general Jirobo's base"

Jiraiya was glaring at him at every word he just heard from his best soldier" are you disobeying a direct order from your superior soldier?"

Naruto glare at him back with the same intensity" yes I am" his eyes softened seeing the pissed off look of the sergeant" Jiraiya please listen to me don't get angry with me I know what you're trying to say and you're right this could be a trap but I have strong feeling I can trust those two girls they have experience enough as it is they have given us too much information to be actual traitors, so please understand I know you're worry about the safety of Konoha that's your job but I want to follow my instincts and help in any way I can"

Jiraiya didn't look angry anymore he was looking at him with a sad expression" you're right the safety of the village is my job but I am more worry about the lives of my men especially you Naruto I….I promised Minato I would take care of you so please reconsider your decision"

"I'm afraid I won't do that I've made up my mind already those two are staying with us and will help us in the upcoming attack whether you like it or not you can tell that to granny Tsunade too"

Jiraiya sighed" fine it's your choice and I can't seem to control you like a proper sergeant to his men but what are you planning if it turns into a betrayal what will you do?"

Naruto's expression change to a serious look that mean business" if it is a trap then……I will kill them myself personally and I will also be strip off my rank as a leaf soldier because I disobey the orders of my in command sergeant"

The white hair sergeant smirk" is that how it's going to be then….fine you will take responsibility for your mistakes all right I will allowed it, remember to keep an eye on them"

"I will anyway have there been any more attacks in the village?"

"After this one no there hasn't been any I think they have given up on attacking the village and they have started to focus on you guys so please be careful don't hesitate to call for back up if things turn bad are we clear?"

"Sir yes sir"

"Good that will be all I will await your victory report on the destruction of the SOUND base"

Naruto smirk at his comment" oh don't worry I will"

Jiraiya cut off his communication while sighing at the actions of his favorite soldier takes he felt like déjà vu all over again from a long time again.

(Naruto you're a pain in the ass just like your father)

At the Leviathan the whole team were in the main computer room Sakura was finally checking the data the disc Kin gave them everyone was paying close attention to see what kind of information they were about to see, once Sakura put the disc on the drive on the screen appear the symbol of SOUND. The whole group gasp seeing a map of the SOUND base with the list of all the artillery and machines along with a list of weapons the soldiers are using, the data also contains an explanation of every floor of the military base. This was all the information they needed in order to attack the base and know all its weak points and make the perfect plan to defeat the SOUND army in this region, needless to say that everyone was impressed with the data it was enough to assure victory.

"Amazing we have enough data here to make the perfect assault on the base" Shikamaru said in awe.

"Yeah this data it's unique everything is here every weapon control machines and every detail about each floor of the base" Sakura said while tipping on the computer.

"I'm not expecting you guys to trust me and Sasame so easily but the only thing we want is that you help us stop SOUND for good and end the war before more victims like us and more lives are wasted for a worthless cause" Kin said.

"We know Kin but you have help us a lot with this information you have given us" Naruto said with a smile.

"Yes with this we will have a great advantage against the enemy our chances of winning this battle are very high" Shikamaru said.

Shino enter the room" Shikamaru we will reach the enemy base in a few hours"

"Good it's time to prepare for the battle everyone gather your weapons and ammunition and get ready to move out" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah finally we are going to fight" Ino said cheery.

"About damn time too" Kiba said.

"Hey Shikamaru why don't we let Kin and Sasame help us inthe fight?" Naruto said.

The whole team was shock at his comment.

"What are you crazy we can't do that" TenTen said shock.

"I agree we can't let them have weapons they will eventually turn their back on us it's too risky" Neji said.

"Maybe we should give them a chance" Hinata said.

"Look everyone I understand that most of you don't trust them at all but come on let's give them a chance and besides I'm sure Kin and Sasame wants to have some revenge on SOUND for everything they have done to them right?" Naruto said looking at the SOUND soldiers.

"Oh you have no idea what I want to do to those bastards especially general Jirobo I want to make them pay all of them for destroying our homes and our families for toying with others lives and used us to fight for them so we could get killed because of their plan to dominate the five nations, even if you don't let me I will still get a weapon and help you fight I've got some payback with those bastards the same goes for our two friends at the SOUND base they also want some revenge too" Kin said with a glare.

"So who are those two friends of yours?" Sasuke said.

"They are a couple of SOUND soldiers who wants to get some payback too they used to live in the same village with me and Sasame one is called Dosu the poor guy was almost burn to death because he didn't wanted to fight for the organization he manage to survive but his entire body was badly burn and he's now covered in bandages you can say he looks like a mummy if you see him when you infiltrate the base don't tell him that he will immediately know it was me who told you, the other is called Zaku he's a bit of a rebel a wild one you might call but he has his reason he lost his entire family when SOUND attacked our village he's the one who wants revenge on them the most"

"I see so we have more allies" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"The more the merrier that's what I always say" Sakura said.

"Well it's time to head to the base prepare to head out to the hangar when I give you the command to engage the enemy and don't worry this time you guys will have all the credit for defeating the enemy" Shikamaru said as he left with Shino and Chouji.

"All right let's go" Naruto said.

The Leviathan continued its journey towards the SOUND base by now Shino activated the stealth armor making the vehicle invisible it wasn't long before they reach the base. At the hangar the team has gather their weapons and grenades they also equip some fire bomb while Kiba decided to use stone too although they didn't know why because a grenade and a fire bomb was much effective than a stone. Naruto grin as he took the laser gun oh yeah he was going to test when he infiltrates the base he was going to have some much fun with his new toy, the others took other weapons while Neji took the enemy chaser and TenTen took the drop shot. Kin and Sasame a heavy machine gun their pistols follow by a couple of grenades, fire bomb and a shot gun for close range combat. After a couple of hours they have finally arrived at the SOUND base control by general Jirobo they saw how big the base is there was a large building who was obvious the main building of operations where Jirobo is, they were a couple of small buildings follow by the hangars were all the tanks were being held.

At the SOUND base in the main control room Jirobo had a wicked grin on his face even if his army failed to destroy Konoha twice he was going to enjoy to please his anger by killing the enemy leaf soldiers that were about to knock on his doorstep. He grin again thinking that they were going to be stupid and used their stealth armor again to their advantage boy were they ever wrong this time his army were going to be ready for them, suddenly one of the soldiers notice something on his heat censor radar.

"Sir we have some movement ahead whatever it is, is something big"

Jirobo grin" it's them so they have finally come well time to give them our welcome ALL UNTILS OPEN FIRE NOW"

(Song: Into the mouth of hell we march by Trivium)

BOOM KABOOM BOOM

Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino as soon as they got hit by the cannon fire they were shock.

"What the hell we got hit" Shikamaru said.

"But we have the stealth armor" Chouji said.

"They must be using heat sensors on their radars to locate our position" Shino said.

"How troublesome we have no choice OPEN FIRE FIRE MAIN CANNONS"

The Leviathan fire their cannons while the hangar door open and came an army of SOUND tanks heading their way, they were completely out numbered the enemy had a big advantage over them.

Shikamaru turn on the communication" Naruto it's your turn to attack"

"I'm way ahead of you Shikamaru" came Naruto's voice from the communicator.

Naruto cut off his communication" Kiba we need to make sure the enemy doesn't see us"

"Got it I know what to do" Kiba said.

"Everyone put your goggles on for the smoke screen here you two take this it will help you see through the smoke screen" Naruto gave Kin and Sasame a pair of goggles.

"What smoke screen?" Kin said puzzle.

"You'll see" Naruto said with a grin" al right Metal Slug team time to mobilize"

The team went to their rightful Metal Slug's while the gate of the hangar opened outside.

"Sasame-san be careful" Lee said while the mute girl smile at him and nodded.

"Akamaru it's your turn to shine" Kiba said.

The mechanical dog bark before leaving the Leviathan facing the enemy he open his mouth letting a large thick smoke screen covering all of their surroundings, pretty soon the SOUND soldiers couldn't see a thing the same with Jirobo in the main control room.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Sir there's too much smoke we can't see anything"

Jirobo growl" goddamn it those leaf bastards continued firing I don't care if you can't see just fire with everything we had I want those leaf soldiers dead do you hear me"

"Yes sir"

The base continued firing their canons along with the tanks and the soldiers firing their machine guns, of course since they couldn't see a damn thing they were completely shooting off range of the leaf soldiers and now it was time to fight back. Neji, TenTen, Lee, Kin and Sasame left the Leviathan with their goggles they could able to see through the smoke screen Neji fire the enemy chasers the powerful homing missiles hit a couple of tanks destroying them TenTen follow firing the drop shot as the bouncing bombs destroy more tanks. Kin and Sasame team up firing their heavy machine guns followed by a couple of grenades blowing a lot of soldiers on the way, so far so good they were winning.

"How about we give them some support?" Naruto said" Destroyer heading out"

"Avenger ready to rumble" Sasuke said.

"Berserker is ready to move out" Kiba said.

The three Metal Slug's left the Leviathan joining with the rest of the team who were still firing on the enemy forces, they were going to do this quick so they headed towards the base they fire their powerful machine guns destroying more tanks and soldiers. It was a good thing that the Metal Slug's had a radar that enable them to see through the smoke screen just like their special goggles, the Metal Slug's used their own powerful cannons blasting a whole squadron of SOUND tanks. The base and their forces were still confuse they couldn't see a thing thanks to the smoke screen and one by one each soldiers and each tank were wipe out in a matter of minutes the mighty SOUND base was defeated on the outside. Jirobo was not happy to see the smoke covering everything in sight before he realize it the smoke screen finally lifted his eyes widened in shock seeing his tanks destroyed a lot of his men killed. He growl in pure ager in just a few minutes almost all of his outside forces have been taken out by the leaf soldiers, he saw a couple of his tanks and men but it was nothing compare to the numbers he had before the attack. That's whe he notice the forces of Konoha he saw the large vehicle the Leviathan and three tanks he has never seen before the image of the tanks was unique and they look quite powerful.

(What are those tanks I've never see anything like it before they must be Konoha's newest weapons with such power no wonder my forces fell so easily)

He open the communication link to the entire base" attention this is your general speaking secure the whole building I want every last soldier guarding the command center also guard the prisoners make sure they don't escape" he cut off his communication before grinning at the screen" now that my army is almost defeated they will come here to fight me personally I am looking forward to fight them I will give them a very painful death"

(End of song)

Back at the battlefield the Berserker and the Avenger continued their attack on the remaining SOUND forces along with the leaf soldiers, the Destroyer was standing a few yards away from the main building of the base it was time to finish this fight.

"Sakura-chan are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

"Naruto, Sakura go and infiltrate the main building we will finish off what remains of the enemy" Sasuke's voice came from the communicator.

"Naruto please let us come with you Dosu and Zaku are inside along with the hostages" Kin's voice

"Hostages you didn't mention about being hostages in the base" Naruto said.

"Well I forgot to tell you about that but some of the people that SOUND capture they are send as prisoners to become potential experiment subjects of Orochimaru I want to save them"

"Okay then let's save them we can also finally take care of general Jirobo and finish the SOUND forces in the fire country all right next destination the central command building"

To be continued

Whoa cliffhanger it's to be expected the leaf soldiers are close to defeat SOUND but will they be able to stop Jirobo stay tune for the next chapter remember to review until next time farewell.

Next chapter: Assault on Jirobo's base part 2 confrontation


	7. Assault on Jirobo's base part 2

Chapter 7 Assault on Jirobo's base part 2 confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Metal Slug

(Song: inside the fire by Disturbed)

SOUND base command center building (fire country territory)

The Metal Slug Destroyer went into hangar area of the base follow by the two SOUND soldiers Kin and Sasame, they battle have taken a great toll in their favor after almost all of the forces of general Jirobo have been defeated the only thing they needed to do was to enter the command center set the prisoners free and confront the man in charge of the army Jirobo. They knew the only way to win this battle for good was to defeat general Jirobo it was the simple theory defeat the leader and the rest will fall, Naruto and Sakura left their Metal Slug and prepare their weapons while Naruto was dying to test the laser gun they got together with Kin and Sasame and reach a close door leading to the command center.

"This door leads to the command center let's be careful it should be full of enemy soldiers" Kin said.

"That's why we have our weapons Kin" Naruto said while giving a goofy grin and Sakura roll her eyes.

"The door is locked automatically what do we do now?" Sakura said.

"Not to worry I came here prepare I took the one of the card keys that open the doors to some of the rooms in the command center, however we need another card key that opens the room where all the prisoners are held along with their cells" Kin said while taking a card key with the SOUND symbol on it she passed through the scanner and it made a electronic sound opening the door.

"From here on we have to be careful shoot any soldiers that get in our way" Naruto said while they group nodded.

"Don't be afraid Sasame-san" Sakura said to the mute girl.

"Sasame may be mute but she knows how to use a weapon just watch her in action" Kin said with a grin.

"Let's go" Naruto said.

They enter the command center running the hallways of the facility before reaching a corner they were met by a couple of SOUND soldiers, Naruto was quick as he throw a fire bomb burning them talk about toasty. They took the corner leaving the burning corpses of the SOUND soldiers behind they were met by a couple of security cameras, Kina and Sasame open fire with their heavy machine guns destroying them another camera was visible and started shooting at them Sakura was quick firing her machine gun destroying it. They continued running the corridor Naruto took the lead when they reach another corner there were more SOUND soldiers waiting for them, he gave a wicked grin as he took the laser gun and started firing at them killing them instantly even if it was a small it was pretty powerful to leave a hole in someone's head almost all of them were disintegrated by the mighty laser gun. He whistle admiring the power of the weapon looks like he was in love with it, what they didn't know is that they were being watch by a hidden camera.

Jirobo was watching from the control room he was beyond angry because he saw that SOUND soldiers were helping the enemy infiltrate the building and the one thing he hated the most after cowards were traitors, to realize that his own men were helping the enemy he sworn to kill. He was going to do whatever it takes to kill the leaf soldiers along with the traitors even if it means his own death in the process, he activated the communication system showing the face of a SOUND soldier.

"Yes sir what are your orders?"

"They enemy is heading your way they are going to take the elevator to reach the second floor and also they are not alone a couple of traitors are with them kill them all"

"Yes sir"

He cut the communication as he prepare his weapons just in case the leaf soldiers made it to the floor where he was, it was better to prepare now than when the enemy show their faces in a surprise attack.

The group continued running in the building they took another corner and they saw a room with a elevator looks like they were going in the right path.

"There's the elevator we can now reach the floor where the prisoners and Jirobo are" Kin said.

As soon as they arrived to the room they were meeting by a whole squadron of SOUND soldiers armed with their machines guns they were surrounded there was no way out, after reaching this far it looks like it was a dead end. For a moment They stood petrified as fear took over them Sakura was afraid was she going to die after all he training, she was going to die without telling a certain blond soldier how much he means to her tears were form around her eyes as she wish for the worst to happen. Naruto was in high alert and even if they were outnumbered he was ready to attack he was ready to throw a grenade, hopefully it will give them a distraction to escape the enemy and counter attack there was no way he was going to die here without telling Sakura how much she means to him. As for Kin and Sasame they both gave a small smile as they meet a couple of familiar faces, they knew they were going to live after all, both hold their machine guns ready to fire them it was going to turn very bloody.

The SOUND soldiers pointed their machine guns at their enemies along with the traitors and just before they pull the trigger they were shoot by two SOUND soldiers by one of their own, Kin and Sasame help killing them Naruto also reacted as he fire his laser gun killing more soldiers. When all of the soldiers were kill the two SOUND soldiers that betray them took off their mask showing a teen who seems to be around eighteen with spiky black hair and black eyes the other had his face completely bandage he looks like a mummy, Kin and Sasame knew who they were friends from their home village.

(End of song)

Sasame hug both of them while Kin smile at them and Naruto and Sakura look at each other but they got the idea that they were friendly.

"I'm glad to see you guys again" Zaku said.

"We thought the worst have happened to you two" Dosu said.

"Come on you think we were going to get killed you're underestimating me and Sasame" Kin said with a smirk.

"So I'm guessing these two are your friends that you mention Kin?" Naruto said.

"Yes this is Dosu and Zaku"

"So soldiers from Konoha eh I'm glad to be fighting by your side it's truly an honor" Dosu said.

"The same goes for me let's put an end to these guys" Zaku said.

"No problem were glad to help you guys" Naruto said.

"Do you guys have the card key to the prison area?" Kin said.

"Yeah we got it first we help the prisoners escape then we take care of general Jirobo" Dosu said.

"The prison area is in the second floor" Zaku said.

"Then let's go" Naruto said.

They went to the elevator and press the button once the door open they went to the elevator and press the button to the second floor, the group knew very well they couldn't relax yet they were all being watch by security cameras meaning that Jirobo was watching them. After a couple of minutes the elevator open and they arrived at a door lock Zaku use the card key and it open, when they went inside they saw a lot of people trap in cages namely women and children. Zaku used the card key to open the prison cells releasing the people Kin and Sasame took a few people to get them back to the first floor, little by little they were able to get them to the first floor.

"We need to get to another elevator where it will take us to main control room in there we can activate the self destruct system" Dosu said.

"Kin Sasame get the prisoners out of here we will handle the task in activating the self destruct system we'll blow this whole base to hell" Zaku said.

"You think is going to that easy Jirobo already knows that were trying to destroy the base he's not going to let us escape alive" Kin said.

"We know that's why we're going to kill him we have the leaf soldiers to help us now go" Dosu said.

"Don't worry Kin we will handle things that Jirobo won't know what hit him" Naruto said while Sakura nodded.

"Al right but be careful please you have to make it out of here alive" Kin said.

"We'll be fine sis just get the prisoners to safety" Zaku said.

Both Naruto and Sakura blink.

"Hey wait a minute you and Zaku are brothers Kin you didn't tell us about that" Sakura said.

"I guess I forgot to tell you about that sorry all right we'll see you outside of the base be careful"

Sasame wrote on her notebook while Zaku smirk reading it" be careful we'll be fine stop worrying so much"

"Let's go Sasame" Kin said while the mute girl nodded and left back to the elevator.

"Let's go that door ahead will lead us to the other elevator" Dosu said.

The leaf soldiers nodded as they went to the door Zaku used the card key to open the door they gasp in shock when they a large squad of SOUND soldiers with a large man wearing a black general uniform and a SOUND headband, the leaf soldiers move out of the way but Dosu was hit on his shoulder by their machine guns Zaku got him out of the way a little too late. They were still firing their weapons while the leaf soldiers were hiding evading their fire, Naruto and Sakura threw some grenades a lot of SOUND soldiers were hit but they were still more soldiers blocking the elevator Jirobo went to the elevator going to the third floor. Naruto threw the last of his fire bomb burning a couple of soldiers follow by Sakura who also threw her last fire bomb, Zaku growl Jirobo was using the last of his men to prevent them from reaching the elevator to the third floor he thought that there was only one thing to do he saw that Dosu was badly injure and from the look of his wound he wasn't going to last long. He gaze at Naruto and Sakura before looking at the hallway full of SOUND soldiers firing their weapons.

"There's too many of them we can't get pass all of them" Sakura said as she took a chance to fire her heavy machine gun.

Naruto took a chance to fire his laser gun before it stop firing he growl checking the gun" great the laser gun has ran out of energy I will have to use my machine gun"

Zaku look back at the injure Dosu who nodded to him giving him a sign that he knew what he had in mind he try to hold his tears but it seems it was the only way.

"Hey Konoha soldiers?" Zaku said getting the attention of the two leaf soldiers" I guess I forgot to ask for your names"

Naruto felt embarrassed" oh yeah I guess I forgot my bad I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is Haruno Sakura"

"I see Naruto could you do me a favor please tell my sister that I will always love her and also tell her to keep fighting until the end"

Naruto and Sakura shock knowing what he had in mind after saying that, the blond soldiers glare at him.

"Zaku don't you even dare get yourself kill I won't allow it do you hear me"

He grin" I'm not going to get myself kill I'm going to take all those bastards with me"

"I'm with you Zaku" Dosu said while getting up holding the pain on his injure shoulder" I know I don't have much time but if I'm going to die I will die protecting my comrades from a tyrant like Orochimaru count me in"

"Naruto promise me that you will kill Orochimaru and defeat SOUND this war has to end no matter what" Zaku said.

Naruto and Sakura were still shock but nevertheless they both will accept their sacrifices with regret it was a suicide attempt but they needed to stop general Jirobo.

Naruto look into Zaku's eyes his blue eyes filled with determination" Zaku I promise you I will stop SOUND and kill Orochimaru I never go back on my word that's my way of the soldier believe it"

The SOUND soldier smile" thanks man Dosu let's go"

The bandage soldier nodded as he prepare his machine gun" I'm ready Zaku let's do it for Kin, Sasame and everyone of our village"

In a quick motion Zaku remove all the pins of his grenades in his soldier vest he charge with Dosu following him at the army of SOUND soldiers they fire their machine guns and both were shot, the ir bodies felt to the ground and suddenly a large explosion occur because of Zaku's grenades. Naruto and Sakura took cover from the explosion after a couple of minutes they went to the hallway and saw the horrible sight in front of them, there were bodies SOUND soldiers lying everywhere and there was so much blood this was the reality of war. The two leaf soldiers stood watching the gruesome sight they both have the same ideals that nothing good comes from war and that's why they wanted the war to end and bring peace, all kinds of emotions surround them anger, sorrow, pain. Naruto started looking through the bodies of the SOUND soldiers searching for something valuable, and he did found them Sakura stare at him as he took the dog tags of Dosu and Zaku from what remain from their bodies they were cover in blood but it didn't matter to him.

"Honor our allies death and fulfill their last wishes that's the Konoha code of honor like Jiraiya taught me I will fulfill Zaku's last wish just like I promised him come on Sakura-chan we have an elevator to take and a general to kill" he clean the blood from the dog tags before putting them in his pants pocket.

The pink hair soldier nodded before following Naruto to the hallway heading to the elevator that reached to the third floor.

Outside of the command center the leaf soldiers have finish the remaining forces of SOUND all of their tanks and arsenals were destroyed, the few soldiers that remain saw that there was no point in fighting any longer since their base was almost demolished not to mention that they were defeated so they did the most common thing they fled. Unfortunately for them Jirobo doesn't consider running away as an option so he detonate their automatic grenade unit killing them which shock the leaf soldiers a lot, They saw from the hangar area of the command center they saw Kin and Sasame heading their way with a lot of people they could tell that by the looks of their dirty clothes that they were prisoners.

"You guys okay?" Sasuke said.

"Yes were fine we brought the prisoners that general Jirobo have been holding Naruto and Sakura went after him" Kin said.

"We already done with the rest of their forces" Neji said.

"Yeah once we defeated them the rest ran away and exploded like they were human grenades" Kiba said as he left from his Metal Slug and join the rest of the soldiers.

Sasame wrote on her notebook and show it to Sasuke" I hope Naruto and Sakura are all right" he said while smiling at her" don't worry Sasame I know Naruto too well he'll be fine"

"The same goes for Sakura I know her she will be fine" Ino said as she left her Metal Slug.

"So what are we going to do with all these people?" TenTen said.

"The obvious answer will be to bring them back to Konoha with us and offer them shelter" Hinata said.

"But what about Naruto-kun and Sakura-san?" Lee said.

"We'll give them an hour if they don't come back by them we'll go after them" Sasuke said.

The leaf soldiers nodded believing in the skills of their two comrades to come back safe.

Back at the command center Naruto and Sakura finally reach the elevator that goes to the third floor they have a strong feeling that general Jirobo was waiting for them and the real fight was about to begin, before Naruto press the button to make the elevator come down he notice the look of his pink hair teammate. In all the years he has known her he could clearly tell when something was bothering her and right now something was bothering her, he decided to guess what was her problem by putting his hand on her shoulder getting her attention.

"Nervous?" he said with a smirk.

She smile at him" I can't hide anything from you can I you know me too well I guess I am I have this trouble feeling that we may get kill"

"Now that's enough Sakura-chan don't think like that we will be fine be more positive remember our training and everyone else who are waiting for us to return" he gave her his grin.

"But…." She said feeling unsure.

He removed her cap while removing some of her pink hair from her face making her melt from his touch while her cheeks had a shade of pink in them, he gave her a smile that made her heart skip a beat wishing to stare into his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"We will survive this and we will kick general Jirobo's ass there's no way I'm going to die I've made a promise to Zaku that I was going to stop SOUND and kill Orochimaru and you know me I never go back on my word so let's go and end this battle so we can go back to Konoha"

She smile feeling her fear been lifted from her partners words" yes you're right let's get this guy thanks Naruto I'm feeling much better now"

She gasp when Naruto kiss her big forehead making her blush wishing it was her lips that he kiss while her heart was beating rapidly, the only thing she was thinking right now was to kiss him and have her way with him already but she couldn't this wasn't the time or the place to think of such things she and Naruto had a mission to fulfill. Naruto didn't know what came over him when he thought of kissing her forehead when he really wanted to kiss her juicy lips, temptation was knocking on his door indeed and worst when he has already seen her naked thanks to his peeping cam in her room. How he wanted to ravage her and have his way with her but this wasn't the place or the time to do such thing he had a mission to fulfill, he stare at his pink hair partner who was staring at him dreamily.

"Why do you kiss my forehead?" she said in a innocent tone while trying to erase the blush on her cheeks.

"For good luck" he gave her his famous grin.

(Good luck indeed) Sakura thought while giggling to herlself.

He pressed the button of the elevator when the door open there was no turning back now it was now or never.

"Let's go Sakura-chan"

"Right"

They went to the elevator and the door close heading to the third floor, seconds later they door open and they were now in a long corridor leading to a closed door they didn't have to be a genius to figure out that Jirobo was behind the door, they notice that the lock of the door was open looks like Jirobo wanted to them to enter. As soon as the door hiss open both took cover as they receive heavy fire from a machine gun, Jirobo stop firing because he was out of ammo he chuckle while looking at the entrance to the control room.

"My apologies but this is my way of welcoming guest to my base I hope you've enjoy your visit here" Jirobo said in a sarcastic tone.

"Wow is that how you threat your guess I don't want to know how you threat your enemies" Naruto said in the same sarcastic tone.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am general Jirobo one of the six SOUND generals I'm also known as the unstoppable Juggernaut I admit that you soldiers from Konoha have guts to come barging in my base, I will give you the credit that you are indeed powerful foes but this is the end of the line for you"

"Looks like you got it all wrong Jirobo look around you your base is finish and all of your troops have been defeated if you have any dignity in you, you will give up and come quietly with us" Naruto said.

Jirobo laugh" Nice speech but I don't give in to infidels who don't want to follow our vision you all deserve death"

"And what vision will that be become your slaves and test subjects for Orochimaru's experiments while you rule the five nations with an iron fist" said an angry Sakura.

"You got it all wrong Orochimaru desires a world where justice and unity exist the five nations becoming into one nation this will prevent any future wars"

"What a croak of shit what about all the people that you and your leader have kill where is the justice and unity in that?" Naruto said.

"Sacrifices must be made for the sake of the new world that general Orochimaru envisions but in the end it will be worthy with the dawn of a new world created from the ashes of this war the world of SOUND will be born"

Naruto and Sakura were pissed hearing this there was no point in talking to him any longer fight was inevitable suddenly they heard Jirobo laughing in amusement, somehow they didn't like it they have a bad feeling about it.

"Soldiers of Konoha how about we fight the old fashion way hand to hand combat no weapons what do you say?"

Naruto look at Sakura with a grin it's like he read his mind he was going to enjoy beating the living crap of the SOUND general, the pink hair soldier nodded she agree to fight hand to hand.

"All right Jirobo but get rid of all of your weapons and we'll do the same thing" Naruto said.

"Agree"

Both Naruto and Sakura enter the control room meeting face to face with Jirobo for the first time and hopefully it will be the last, Jirobo got rid of his machine gun follow by 9mm handgun along with the spare ammo Naruto and Sakura did the same thing ready to fight the SOUND general. Sakura put on her black combat gloves they were very comfortable to use in combat while Naruto crack his knuckles follow by his muscles getting into a fighting stance follow by Sakura.

"Now come soldiers of Konoha I will show you some real military combat" Jirobo said with a wicked grin.

(Song: Unbroken by Killswitch Engage)

Naruto and Sakura charge at him while he block their incoming punched he kick Sakura on her stomach while Naruto punch his face but it didn't faze like he didn't feel it, he was tough and strong he kick him but he counter with his fist hitting his face. Sakura charge again with her fist but the SOUND general block it she then counter with a kick hitting his face but once again he didn't feel a thing, he punch her sending he back to the entrance of the control room. Naruto growl seeing Sakura down he charge at him with a fist but he block he counter with a punch hitting his face again, he was quick this time and punch him three times on his face but Jirobo look like he wasn't hurt by those punches.

(What the hell is this guy made off steel?)

Jirobo caught him in a headlock ready to break his neck while Naruto was desperately trying to break free" impressive your combat skills are quite remarkable but it's time to end this farewell"

Naruto punch him hard on his stomach a couple of time making him break his hold over him, he took the opportunity that he was still hurt and did a barrage of punches on his face, Jirobo fell on the ground while Naruto went to Sakura's side.

"Sakura-chan are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about"

"We are not done yet soldier of Konoha" Jirobo said as he got back to his feet.

"Sakura-chan leave him to me" he said while facing the SOUND general again.

Jirobo took off his general vest and his undershirt revealing his large muscles he was no doubt a tough cookie while Naruto did the same taking off his red army vest and his white shirt, Sakura got a nose bleed seeing her blond partner muscles despite how serious the situation was she was drooling at Naruto's well tone chest. The two charge again Naruto launch a fist while Jirobo block and counter with a punch on his stomach, Naruto hit his stomach with his knee he then follow by punching his face countless time. Jirobo face was bleeding Naruto continued his barrage of punches until Jirobo fell to the ground he was too beat it was a over Naruto has won over the mighty SOUND general.

(End of song)

Naruto took out his combat knife he knew that the only way to win this fight was to kill Jirobo" it ends here Jirobo you won't be destroying Konoha not now not ever"

Jirobo started laughing maniacally getting the attention of the two leaf soldiers he slowly got up while coughing blood.

"What's so funny?" Sakura said.

"This was a good fight I really enjoy it but I'm afraid this is the end you see" he then press a button on the control panel the screen turn on revealing a countdown both soldiers eyes widened in shock knowing exactly what it mean.

Jirobo laugh evilly" I just activated the self destruct sequence in a couple of minutes this whole building will explode and you WILL ALL DIE I WIN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH UGH"

Naruto punch him" Sakura-chan we have to get out of here NOW"

Naruto took his shirt and vest and left the control room with Sakura they took the elevator going back to the first floor, back at the control room Jirobo got back up while growling in anger.

"This is not over yet I will not die"

He push a button on the control panel opening a secret passage nearby he enter while going to a secret elevator going down.

(I will have my revenge)

Outside of the command center the leaf group was getting worry it has been an hour and a half since Naruto and Sakura they were about to go to the center when they saw the Metal Slug Destroyer leaving the hangar area.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke's voice came from the Metal Slug communication system.

"We have to get out of here NOW the whole building is going to explode"

Luckily the Leviathan and the other Metal Slugs were already at the safe distance when suddenly the command center exploded in a huge explosion, minutes later there was nothing left of command center but a lot of rubble. The leaf soldiers were victorious against the SOUND forces in this region, the Metal Slug's enter back to the Leviathan by now all of the prisoners have boarded the vehicle and they were now heading to their next destination.

Shikamaru activated the communication system" this is Shikamaru come in Konoha"

"This is Jiraiya what is your status on the mission?"

He smile" mission accomplish were returning back to Konoha"

"Understood well done you all have made us proud we will eagerly await your return over and out"

Shikamaru nodded while continued driving" next stop Konoha"

An hour later at the destroyed SOUND base from the rubble of the once command center an explosion occur, when the smoke clear a giant tank with a powerful metal armor around it emerge with the SOUND symbol emended on the front the one driving the powerful tank was none other than Jirobo.

(I never thought I will use my secret weapon crusher but now I will be the one to destroy Konoha for SOUND)

To be continued

Uh oh Jirobo is alive and he wants payback with Konoha what will happen will Konoha be ready to face his secret weapon find out in the next chapter please review farewell. Jirobo's crusher tank resembles the tank from the boss fight from the third mission from the first Metal Slug game.

Next chapter: Jirobo's return back with the vengeance


	8. Jirobo's return back with the vengeance

Chapter 8 Jirobo's return back with the vengeance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Metal Slug

The Leviathan (kitchen area)

The journey back to Konoha was held a small celebration for the leaf soldiers victory the SOUND base and general Jirobo they decided to throw in a big feast everybody smile and cheer as they have reach one step closer to defeat evil organization, of course it wasn't a happy celebration for the two formal SOUND soldiers. Sasame decided to stay in her room after finding out about Dosu and Zaku's sacrifices she wanted to be alone she let her tears fall even if they weren't relatives she consider them good friends and they were like family to her like Kin, now they were gone taken by the same evil organization that kill her parents the only thing she could to ease her pain was to bury her head in her pillow and cry. As for Kin as soon as she got the news about her brother and friends death she lock herself in her room and hasn't come out since she took their deaths worst than Sasame after all she just lost her brother her family the pain was deeper and worst.

At the kitchen area everyone were still eating and celebrating their victory some were talking others laughing until Shikamaru got up from his seat stop the partying group.

"All right everyone we just defeated the first and hopefully it will not be the last SOUND base in the five nations so I will make a toast to victory over SOUND"

"CHEERS"

They all drink their soda while Naruto was quiet without even open his can of soda, Sakura look at him she could tell he was bother for what happen to Zaku and Dosu at the SOUND base he was always the kind of person to honor the deaths of his comrades. He remembered his promise to Zaku and he was going to fulfill it, he will defeat SOUND and Orochimaru and bring peace to the five nations after all he made it as a promise of the lifetime.

"Everyone" Naruto said getting the attention of the team" we have our first victory against a SOUND base but at the cost of the lives of two brave soldiers who aid us in battle, in order to stop general Jirobo I will never forget their sacrifice I will honor their bravery and I will fulfill my promise to them to end the war and defeat SOUND let's have a moment of silence for them"

The whole team stood quiet while making a silent prayer to the honor the lives of the two SOUND soldiers Zaku and Dosu, once they were done Naruto left the kitchen while Sakura gaze at him with pity he was always the kind of person to take the death of his allies very serious. She left the kitchen letting the rest of the team to celebrate their victory, and follow him having a good guess where he was going. Naruto knock on a door that was one of the rooms to from the Leviathans headquarters, he knock again but he didn't hear anything only sobbing could be heard from the inside of the room. He wasn't surprised it was obvious Kin has taken the death of his brother Zaku very hard, he was the only family he had left now her entire family has been taken from her by the same evil organization. At this time the only thing he could do was to stay by her side and conform her, even if she won't calm down but it was worth to try and make the attempt to make her feel better.

"Kin can I come in it's me Naruto"

He continued to hear her sobbing but no reply came from the SOUND soldier he sighed" please Kin let me in I want to help you"

He suddenly heard the beep from the electronic lock of the door, the door hiss open and he saw Kin heading to her bed sobbing he walk to her and got seated next to her. He put his arms on her shoulder trying to calm her, while she continued to let her tears fall.

"I'm sorry" he said wishing there was something else he could do.

"It's okay I have this horrible feeling that he was going to die and yet I couldn't do anything to save him now I that I lost my whole family I have nothing left to live for, I'm all alone in this world" she sob more.

Naruto made her look at him making sure to have eye contact with him" no don't you dare say that you're not alone don't forget about Sasame and all of us, we will become your new family so stop saying crap that you don't have nothing to live for besides I don't think Zaku wanted you to give up so easily he would want you to continued fighting until we defeat these bastards. So Kin don't think that dying is the only solution you have, because dying is not a solution you die it's over so let's continue working together to achieve peace" he finish with his famous grin.

Kin smile while drying her eyes letting the words from the blond soldiers hit her she blush a little" thank you Naruto you're right Zaku would never forgive me if I die without seeing the end of this goddamn war and to achieve that peace that you want"

"I promised Zaku I was going to end this war and defeat SOUND I always fulfill my promises, he also told me that he loves you very much"

"I know that already I really missed him he was always there for me ever since our parents were killed by Orochimaru, he was the one that took the role of guardian and protector but now he's gone I will never see him again I….." she started sobbing again.

Naruto embrace her as she bury her head on his chest letting more tears to fall she sob harder while hold her becoming her pillar of strength, he didn't know that Sakura was watching from the corner of the open door. She suddenly felt her heart aching with pain, feeling the jealousy eating her like a disease seeing the blond holding the raven hair SOUND soldier in his arms was too much for her to bear. She felt like crying, she immediately left the corridor until she saw Ino heading her way.

"Hey Sakura….." she said seeing that the pink hair soldier pass her like she wasn't there making her upset" hey what the hell I'm here you know, something's not right here there's no way Sakura will ignore me she must be upset something must have happened to make her this upset I better go find her"

In another part of the living quarters Lee went to check up on Sasame, ever since the party he has been concern for her he knew she was devastated to find out about the death of two of her close friends. It was worst for her to live because of her parent's death in front of her leaving her unable to speak, now she has lost people who became like a second family to her he couldn't imagine how terrible she must be feeling. He reach the room where Sasame is staying, he knock on the door and heard no reply he sweat dropped for feeling stupid of course Sasame couldn't tell him to enter because she's mute. The door hiss open and saw the young SOUND soldier sitting on the bed with tears in her eyes, he suddenly felt hurt for her he couldn't bear to see her like this he slowly went to her sitting next to her.

"Sasame-san it's all right please don't cry I don't like seeing you like this"

Sasame sob while writing on her note pad she showed him her message" Zaku and Dosu were more than just friends to me they were like a family I missed them so much"

Lee put his hand on her shoulder" Sasame-san I know it's hard people dear to you but you have to be strong don't forget you still have Kin-san and all of us, and don't forget about me I will protect you my life" he finish with a thumbs up.

Sasame smile as she wrote on her notepad" Lee-san thank you for being a good friend I will be forever be in your debt"

He smile while feeling his cheeks blush a little" Sasame-san do you want to eat something?"

She nodded and he offered his hand she took gladly took it; they left her room and went to the kitchen where the party was still being held.

Ino enter Sakura's quarters and saw her loading her pistol along with her heavy machine gun, now knowing how much she knew her she could tell something was bothering her indeed. Judging from her look she was upset, she look like she was ready to kill someone the only thing she could think is that she must be feeling jealous it's the only thing that's coming to her mind right now.

"Hey Sakura you okay?"

The pink hair soldier finish loading her pistol while rolling the barrel" I'm fine" she said in a grumpy tone.

"Right you feel fine you look like you're pissed wanna talk about it?"

She growl while trying not to cry" damn it Ino its Kin I saw her hugging Naruto and she was really enjoying being in his arms goddamn it why does it have to be him"

"So you're jealous of her hugging Naruto there must be a reason why she was hugging him right"

"Well yeah she was sobbing because what happened to her brother and he was just calming her but still I didn't like it"

Ino sighed" Sakura Naruto was just conforming her not loving her stop being so jealous he's not the kind of person to take advantage to women like that"

"Yeah I guess you're right I mean it's not like he likes her he……no there's no way Naruto will like a four eyes forehead freak like me" she said in a depressive tone.

"Ouch Sakura don't do this to yourself stop treating yourself like crap and how can you think like that Naruto is crazy about you he likes you very much"

"You really think so?" she said in a whisper.

"Trust me he does I would never lie to you and the way he behaves with yup he's crazy for you Sakura he wants you maybe you should gather the courage to tell him"

She blush hard" I….I can't I don't think I can go through with it"

"Stop being such a scary cat just give him a big kiss with tongue action"

"Ino" Sakura said embarrassed.

"Just teasing you come one let's get back to the others"

"Yeah" she said while leaving the room with her friend she was feeling better now maybe she will tell Naruto how she feels about him someday.

Later at Konoha

Everyone in the leaf village were happy to see the Leviathan back even if it was damage from the recent attack on the SOUND base, Jiraiya, Tsunade, members of the council along with fire soldiers and leaf soldiers were waiting for their allies to leave the vehicle. The hatch of the Leviathan open and came the leaf soldiers, everyone cheered for their victory over the enemy, they were a little to see the village was a little damage it was obvious during the last attack by the SOUND forces. As soon as they saw the two SOUND soldiers Kin and Sasame, every Konoha soldier pointed their weapons at them while Naruto got in the front of the two female soldiers.

"Hold it they are the ones who help us in the fight they already gave us valid information on the enemy"

"Naruto we already talk about this before we need to restrain them" Jiraiya said.

"I'm sorry Naruto but we have to lock them up we can't trust them" Tsunade said.

"NO" shouted Naruto shocking everyone" please granny Tsunade they have already prove to be trustworthy there is no need to….." he was stop by Kin.

"It's all right Naruto we knew this was going to happen eventually and we don't blame them for acting like this after all we were part of SOUND I understand you can lock me up as you see fit, however please don't lock Sasame she's been through a lot I don't want her to be traumatize for being lock in a cage she has already seen her parents killed in front of her that's enough to destroy her emotionally"

The Konoha soldiers stood quiet hearing what Kin just said some were shock others felt sorry for the young teen, Tsunade and Jiraiya look at each other before looking back the SOUND soldier.

"Very well we won't lock her but I will have her under close watch" Tsunade said.

"Wait Tsunade-sama" Sakura said as she went to the Hokage" please we don't have to treat them like this it's true that they are part of the enemy forces but not anymore they want to have revenge on them for what they did to them, here Kin gave us this disc containing information on the SOUND base we just recently infiltrated the data help us a lot and gave us an advantage on the battle"

Tsunade sighed" you're taking Naruto's side Sakura why am I not surprise all right we won't lock her up but I want close watch on them we can't be too trusting in the middle of a wat"

"Thank you Tsunade-sama" Sakura said with a bow.

"Thanks granny" Naruto said with his grin.

"Shikamaru what's your report?" Jiraiya said.

The lazy soldier went to him" well the Leviathan is damage because of the attack on the SOUND base the enemy eventually figure out the stealth armor and they used heat sensors to counter, but the fight was easy and we manage to win the Metal Slugs are still in perfect condition though we couldn't have won the fight without them"

"I see good work we need to get the Leviathan to Shizune and her team so they can start with the repairs we also need to continue with the main gate repairs" Jiraiya said.

"The construction crew is already working on it, it will take them at least a day to repaired it" Genma said.

"All right everyone good work return to your posts Naruto I want you in my office" Tsunade said while the blond nodded" Sakura why don't you and the girls take our new guests around the leaf squadron headquarters"

"Will do Tsunade-sama" she said before the Hokage went to her ear.

"Keep an eye on them I still can't fully trust them"

Sakura nodded while she left with the female soldiers and the rest of the Konoha soldiers went back to their guarding positions, but they didn't know that the real attack was about to begin.

Miles away from Konoha Jirobo stood in his tank crusher ready to destroy the leaf village, this is the moment he has been waiting for, he was going to have his revenge and it couldn't taste any sweeter. He charged crushers canons and missiles preparing his assault as he went full speed ahead towards the village.

(Today Konoha will finally perish I will crush it to the ground and kill everyone in my sights)

Leaf squadron headquarters

The girls were giving Kin and Sasame a small tour of the building, so far they were enjoying the view of the building was pretty big with its own training area kitchen sports area along with the armory. Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata were leading them to the living quarters of the building; they stop until reaching two rooms.

"Here you guys will be staying here" Sakura said opening one of the doors of the rooms.

"Thank you Sakura we really appreciate" Kin said.

"Just make sure you don't double cross" Ino said in a hostile tone she still didn't trust them the same with TenTen, Hinata was the only one who actually trust them along with Sakura.

'Don't worry I won't win anything by turning my back to Konoha I will be only looking for my death" Kin said with a smirk.

"You do have a point there" TenTen said" you have to do quite a lot if you really want to prove to us that we can trust you"

"Don't worry I won't disappoint you besides I think Sasame likes living in Konoha already isn't that right Sasame?"

The mute girl nodded while smiling Kin smile back while looking at the group" thanks for letting us stay here I promise we will help you against SOUND in any way we can"

"Thank you Kin-san we will be counting on you" Hinata said while Ino and TenTen were glaring at her" what it's the truth they have help us enough I have no problem in trusting them unlike you two"

"Whatever" TenTen said before her eyes lit up" hey I have a great idea tomorrow is Friday that means the Konoha night club will be open I was thinking if we could go there with the guys and hang out"

"Oh TenTen you always bring the best ideas I agree let's go there that place is awesome and the music is so cool not to mention the drinks are quite good" Ino said cheery.

"Okay I'm fine with that what about you Hinata?" Sakura said.

"I have no problem with that Kin-san Sasame-san how about you two come with us to the club tomorrow night?" Hinata said while Sakura,Ino and TenTen were saying no in their minds.

Now Sakura trusted the two SOUND soldiers it's just that ever since what happened at the Leviathan between Kin and Naruto, she was feeling jealous of the raven hair teen although she won't admit that she was jealous when she wanted the blond soldier so badly.

Kin and Sasame saw the look in Ino and TenTen's face they could tell that they didn't wanted them to come because they trusted them, they couldn't tell Sakura's expression because she was pretending to be happy when she wasn't.

"I don't know it looks like some of you doesn't want us to go" Kin said in scold while Sasame hang her head down.

Hinata glare at Ino and TenTen" I don't care if you don't trust them I want them to come I want to spend time with my new friends isn't that right Sakura-san"

"Yeah of course the more the merrier" she said in a slight chuckle (damn I don't want Kin to come she might try to take Naruto from me)

"Then it's settle Kin-san Sasame-san we want you to come with us to the Konoha club how about we go later to the mall to buy you guys some clothes for the night" Hinata said with a smile.

"Thank you Hinata and don't worry were not going to betray Konoha while were dancing" Kin said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh Kin how about I help you and Sasame decorate your rooms I have a couple of things in my room that will help give that nice touch to your room as well as Sasame" Sakura said.

"Sure I have no problem with that what about you Sasame"

Sasame wrote on her notepad" I have no problem with that good then let's go to your room Sakura"

"Right this way" she said while the two female soldiers follow her and she grin (this is the perfect chance to talk to Kin about Naruto I have to know how she feels about him)

Hokage tower (Hokage's office)

Tsunade was seated in her desk with Jiraiya next to her Naruto along with Shizune were in front of her desk.

"Shizune what's your damage report on the Leviathan?"

"The Leviathan was damage in the attack to the SOUND base however it's not a serious damage but not to worry my team and I can repair it in week in a half"

"I see it we don't have that much time but it will have to do we need the Leviathan to be fully operational again you're dismissed Shizune"

"Yes Hokage-sama" she said while leaving the office.

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about granny Tsunade?" Naruto said knowing the reason why she wanted to talk to him.

The blond Hokage looked at him with a serious expression that meant business" Uzumaki Naruto is it true did you really disobey a direct order from your commanding sergeant?"

Naruto sighed in his mind he knew this was the whole situation she wanted to talk to him about, Konoha was always a village who are very strict with the rules disobeying has severe consequences and of course he knew the risk he was taking when he disobey Jiraiya's orders to eliminate the SOUND soldiers that became their allies.

"Well is it true let me remind you that I will not tolerate disobedience from a Konoha soldier even if it's you all of the konoha soldiers are to obey any rule that is giving to you by your superiors that includes myself, Jiraiya or the or any of the lieutenants from the leaf squadron, now answer my question did you disobey Jiraiya's orders"

Naruto looked into her hazel eyes" yes Hokage-sama I did"

The female Hokage wasn't happy one bit she was truly upset" Naruto I wasn't expecting you of all people to break the rules you know what these means don't you, for violating a direct order from you superior I have no choice but to remove your rank as a leaf squadron soldier"

Naruto hang his head down in shame while Jiraiys shook his head down" that enough Tsunade there is no need to go this far to kick him off the army"

"But he broke a rule" Tsunade said in a serious tone.

"Yes but he took responsibility for his own actions he told me him he was going to kill them if they ever turn out to be traitors he gave me his word of honor and I have accept it"

Tsunade looked at the sergeant with a word that he could tell that it meant as bullshit she has always knew he was softhearted when it came to Naruto, he was after all Minato's son the fourth Hokage then again she was also softhearted of him too.

She sighed while feeling another headache about to knock on her head" fine Naruto I won't strip you off your rank but make no mistake if you avoid a direct order from your superior again I will kick you off the Konoha army are we clear?"

"Crystal" the blond reply with his grin.

"Now can you tell me about the SOUND base and the information that the SOUND soldier traitors tell you?"

"Sure"

At the front gate of the village Kotetsu and Izumo who were the guards of the front gate were continuing in their duty, until they saw something coming at a fast pace in the distance.

"What is that?" Kotetsu said.

Izumo grab his binoculars and gasp in shock seeing a giant heavy armor tank with the musical symbol of SOUND carve on the front heading their way" oh shit sound the alarm we have company" Kotetsu nodded while he sounded the alarm.

Jirobo laugh like a maniac "KONOHA IT'S TIME TO DIE"

(Song: scream aim and fire by Bullet for my Valentine)

Jirobo fire his main cannons hitting the wall of the village the fire soldiers who were guarding the border started to fire their rocket launcher, the rockets hit the tank but it was unfazed by their fire power. Jirobo fire crusher's machine guns along with more canon fire, fire soldiers were hit in the watch towers while some of them fell from their posts. The fire soldiers fire their RPG's but the large tank was still intact, Jirobo kept firing his canons and machine guns killing more soldiers his canons hit the wall causing a lot damage it wouldn't be long before the border will collapse.

At the Hokage's office

Iruka burst through the door in pure panic" Hokage-sama it's an emergency"

"What's going on?" Tsunade said while Jiraiya and Naruto have a pretty good idea what was going on.

"Were under attack by a powerful tank the rocket launchers and the RPG's aren't damaging it"

"What that's impossible Jiraiya go and Naruto assemble the Metal Slug team at once"

"Roger" they both said in unison while leaving the office.

Minutes later in front of the leaf squadron headquarters the leaf soldiers along with Kin and Sasame have assemble in a straight line while Jiraiya got in front of them.

"Were being heavily attack by a powerful tank all our arsenals are not damaging one bit we need to come with a strong plan to defeat this powerful enemy" Jiraiya said.

"A powerful tank it has to be crusher" Kin said getting the attention of the leaf squad.

"Crusher?" Jiraiya said.

"It's general Jirobo's personal weapon its strong armor was forge by a powerful metal alloy called iron X apparently is stronger than any mineral like iron and steel"

"Looks like once again you have come with great information Kin" Naruto said as he smile at her while Sakura was dying of jealousy.

"Any ideas how can it be stop?" Sasuke said.

"Yes crushers armor is super strong and impenetrable however if we destroyed the armor from the inside then the armor will fall leaving the tank wide open for attack" Kin said.

"And how are we going to destroy the armor from the outside?" TenTen said annoyed since they didn't have time to come up with a plan.

"I know we'll plant some c4 I just hope it's enough to destroy the armor" Shikamaru said.

"Very well Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, TenTen, Lee and Shino prepare your weapons and take the secret shortcut that leads outside of the village taking the tank by the rear giving you the chance to plant the c4 I already send Kakashi and the other leaf soldiers to support our forces at the front, Metal Slug team will help support fire too"

"YES SIR"

The soldiers left while Kin looked and Sasame looked at him" sergeant please let us help fight too"

"I'm sorry but I can't let you we still don't trust you" he reply seriously.

"Listen we don't have time to talk you need all of the help you can get and we are here I want to stop SOUND as much as you do so we don't care what you said were going to help Konoha whether you like it or not"

Jiraiya smirk" that's very brave of you but I haven't given you the order to help in the fight"

"With all due respect we don't take orders from you we are SOUND soldiers remember"

"Not anymore" he said while giving them two leaf headbands" from this day on you two are part of the leaf squadron consider it high honor you don't know how hard is to make it to the leaf squadron"

Kin smile while giving the other headband to Sasame" thank you sir does this means that you trust us?"

"Not yet but pretty soon now what are you two waiting for go to the armory and prepare for battle"

"YES SIR"

The two enter the leaf headquarters while Jiraiya smirk (those two may have potential to become great leaf soldiers)

So far in the battle Jirobo's hasn't enter the village yet, he was only focusing his cannon fire at the leaf village while the Konoha soldiers have been trying everything in their power to stop the mighty tank crusher. They were using everything in their arsenal to stop the SOUND general from continuing his attack on the village, which each machine gun fire and canon fire more of their men were getting killed one by one they were falling at the might of the general. Jirobo grin evilly seeing the fire soldiers fall, this is what he wanted the most revenge against Konoha for humiliating him when his army attack and failed miserably. He continued firing destroying more of the wall of that protects the village, he enjoys more killing soldiers rather than destroy the walls of Konoha. Pretty soon Kin and Sasame arrived and they follow the other leaf ninjas Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma throwing grenades along with fire bombs, however the power armor of the tank was too strong and the tank was still standing.

Jirobo laugh evilly at their attempts" fools you can throw all the grenades and fire bombs you have even the rocket launchers and RPG's won't bring the armor of my crusher NOW IT'S MY TURN DIE"

He fire more of his cannons while the Konoha soldiers took cover at the attack, Jirobo continued firing his machine guns while laughing like a maniac he could taste victory over Konoha. He then saw the same three tanks that destroyed his base and growl in anger, now he was going to have revenge by destroying the vehicles. He didn't know behind his tank he was already surrounded by the other leaf soldiers, Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Chouji and Shino put their c4 inside the armor making sure it was destroy completely. The Metal Slugs fire their machine guns only to be block by the powerful armor, Jirobo grin as he fired his cannons but suddenly there was a huge explosion everyone took cover when the smoke was clear the armor that surrounded crusher was gone.

Jirobo was shock" what the hell how did they destroy my impenetrable armor this cannot be that's it you will all DIE"

He was going to his canons again but he was hit by a couple of rocket launchers coming behind him, when Jirobo looked at his rear he saw a group of leaf soldiers shooting at him he was mad.

"What the hell when did they got behind me shit"

"FIRE CANNON" Naruto shouted.

The three Metal Slugs fire their main canons hitting the mighty tank, there was a loud explosion Jirobo knew that the end for him has arrived and he hasn't regretted it one bit. Usually SOUND have design their tanks to have a eject seat mechanism that allow the pilots to escape when their tanks were about to be destroyed, but he has disagree to install that mechanism in his tanks he has never approved to run away from a battle it will be better to die fighting for what you believed in. Now he was about to meet his end, he didn't feel ashamed or have regretted all of his actions for what he believe in he has fought for SOUND and for Orochimaru and now he was going to die for them.

(This is not over I may die here but SOUND will rule the five nations that fate is inevitable)

"SOUND FOREVER AND OROCHIMARU"

BOOM KABOOM

(End of song)

The SOUND tank crusher exploded in a giant explosion killing Jirobo in the process all of the Konoha soldiers took cover from the explosion, once the smoke was clear they saw the scrap of rubble that was once Jirobo's tank crusher. Everyone started cheering at their victory, this was definitely one step closer in defeating SOUND and put an end to the war bringing peace to the five nations. Jiraiya order everyone to secure the perimeter of the village making sure that no more enemy soldiers came to attack, while the medical team have taken the injure and those who have died defending the leaf village. The leaf soldiers have return to headquarters while the fire soldiers were returning all the civilians who were in the underground shelters back to their homes.

In the far distance of Konoha two SOUND soldiers were standing on a hill, one of them was watching with a pair of binoculars and he was shock at the sight.

"What's going on?"

"I…I don't believe it they have defeated general Jirobo and destroy his tank crusher I never thought I would see the day"

"No way what do we do now?"

"We have no choice we lost all communication towers in the fire country, we will send a messenger bird to general Kidomaru in wind country Konoha is not to be underestimated they pose a huge threat"

The SOUND soldier nodded while writing on a piece of paper, he then took a small pipe and blew on it making a soft sound. Minutes later a hawk fly to him and he put the message on the small tube attack to its right leg.

"Go now general Kidomaru must receive this message at all cost"

He let go of the hawk sending it flying into the distant skies, the two SOUND soldiers left they knew that staying in the fire country was pointless they would only be targets to Konoha soldiers since they will send a scouting group to make sure that there was no sight of enemy soldiers in the region.

Later at the Hokage's office

Tsunade took a couple of aspirins while drinking a glass of sake to swallow them; she had a big headache due to the attack that just recently happens. She was trouble indeed they have receive a large number of injure soldiers and a small number of casualties, although they have succeed in defeating the SOUND general they were now facing severe consequences. Besides the casualties and the injure, the main gate was still being rebuild and now they needed to rebuild the wall that protects the village from outside attacks it was going to take a lot of money to rebuild money that they couldn't waste. Jiraiya enter her office and smirk seeing her with the bottle of sake, he knows he too well every time she gets stress out she ends up drinking sake more than normal.

"Tsunade you should take it ease with the alcohol were in the middle of a big crisis here and the last thing we need right now is to have a drunk Hokage"

"Don't give me a lecture I'm not in the mood I can't believe those SOUND bastards will come to attack not once, not twice but THREE TIMES they really are suicidal for even trying"

"Things are not so bad the village didn't receive too much damage only the front wall was damage they have already started rebuilding and the medical have already treated some of the injure, we have won this battle but the war is still far from over"

"I know at least we got rid of all the SOUND forces here we can finally focus on the other villages we are closed to the wind country I will send a message to the Kazekage so we can become allies in defeating the SOUND forces in their region"

Jiraiya sighed" you do realize that he will hesitate to have our help we have fought against the sand troopers before?"

"Yes but right now we are helping him we know how strong the sand troopers are but even they have their limits, the Kazekage must have realized that they can't win against SOUND on their own these are the times when pride has to be put aside and worry about survival he has to agree"

"I understand as always I will tell the leaf squadron to be on standby until the Leviathan is fixed" he said while leaving the office.

Tsunade was in deep thought she admitted that the fight against SOUND here was easy they were able to stop the enemy easily, they even found new allies in the formal SOUND soldiers Kin and Sasame but now they were going after SOUND in the other nations it was the beginning of the second Great War.

(Orochimaru if is a war you want then a war is what you will get)

To be continued

General Jirobo is finally dead and that leads out one of the six SOUND generals what will happened next will Konoha be strong enough to take on the other five generals and Orochimaru too, find out in the next chapter as always reviews are always welcome flames ARE NOT farewell until next time. One more thing I must know if you guys want me to write lemons in this story since I already rated the sstory M please give me your answers if you want lemons BUT, as a warning if you agree of me writing lemons I won't be writing them for a while in future chapters because I want to wait until the plot of the story unfolds even more and their relationship grows. Please send me your opinons see you next time.

Next chapter: break time and the mission to the wind country


	9. Break time mission to wind country

Chapter 9 Break time and the mission to wind country

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Metal Slug

**Bold letters inner Sakura.**

Konoha (fire country territory three days later after Jirobo's assault)

Konoha was finally in calm after the attack of general Jirobo of SOUND the battle was intense but the leaf soldiers manage to defeat him thanks to their secret weapons the Metal Slug, because of the attack a lot of fire soldiers were killed defending the village and the Hokage has order a funeral ceremony to be held later. The construction started reconstructing the wall that protects the village, at least the front where Jirobo used his tank Crusher to destroyed they have also plan to construct a stronger version of the wall to prevent enemies from infiltrating the village. A lot of the civilians and soldiers alike were happy that they have their first victory over one of the SOUND generals; while others were feeling uneasy knowing that they were able to win the battle because they had help from the two formal SOUND soldiers Kin and Sasame. After Jirobo's dead both of them were taken to Ibiki for interrogation, however Ibiki didn't even got the chance to use his methods of interrogation since Kin told him everything she knew about SOUND voluntary.

As for the Leviathan the powerful transport was send to the Konoha labs to be repaired since it got damage during the attack at Jirobo's base, the battle has been won but the war was far from over. Everyone knew that this was just a taste at what SOUND can do, next time the fight could get worst and hard to be won but no matter what happens they were going to fight with everything they had.

(Present day Konoha memorial ground)

The whole population of the leaf village was present for the funeral ceremony of all the Konoha soldiers that died during Jirobo's attack, they were all wearing funeral clothes as they waited for the ceremony to start. Naruto stood quiet along with the crowd thinking about all the soldiers that died, he saw a lot of villagers were crying because of the lost of their loved ones. There was a little girl sobbing while her mother was holding, she was obviously the daughter of one of the deceased soldiers he growl in his mind how he hated this. He has always hated war because nothing good comes from it, he understood very well that he had to fight to defend the village but there was no point in causing war just to spill blood and destruction everywhere. He agrees with Sakura's ideals in creating a world safe from war, anyone will called them fools but he has always believe that there was always to avoid war and create unity within the nations of course he didn't told that openly or he might get in trouble.

Just the sight of all the tombstones from all the people that died makes him feel so depressed this was the result of war, he knew that more people were going to die the war wasn't over not until they defeat all of the SOUND generals and Orochimaru. He suddenly felt someone taking his hand giving it a gentle squeeze, he look to see Sakura giving him the look that she knew what he was thinking. It doesn't surprise Naruto at all Sakura knew him too well which it makes it hard for him to keep secrets from her, whenever something bothers him he always tells her and they both talk about it and it always work because their communication with one another was perfect in every way.

Tsunade was in front of the crowd along with the leaf lieutenants Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai all wearing their respective funeral clothes, the blond Hokage took the stand ready to speak" everyone we are gather here today to remember our comrades our brothers in arms that fought alongside of us and died in the line of duty defending the village until the end"

"Now as your Hokage I ask of you to keep fighting for what we believe in, not just the safety of our village but to fight for the sake of the brave soldiers that died, for the sake of their loved ones that will never see them again let's continued to fight for their sakes and put an end to this war now let us have a moment of silence to remember them and to never forget them"

A strong silence fell on the memorial ground, a lot of the people made a silent prayer to so their souls could go to heaven and rest in peace while others only honor their memory by giving them the moment of silence. After a couple of minutes they started putting flowers on their graves while paying their respects, one by one they lay their roses and said their goodbyes. Soon everyone has left from the memorial ground only Naruto was left watching at the grave stones, it wasn't long before Sakura came to him making an attempt to cheer him up.

"You okay?" she asked showing concern in her tone.

"I'll be lying to you if I tell you I'm fine and even if I lie you will know I'm lying to you"

She made a soft giggle at least he wasn't taking this too hard" wanna talk about it?"

"Look at all of this Sakura once again war has fall on us and we have no choice but to fight back, I thought that with the other nations giving up on war then peace can finally be achieve and now Orochimaru comes and SOUND invades war starts all over again now we have a second great war upon us"

The pink haired soldier put her hands on his shoulder to comfort him" I know how you're feeling I don't like war either but the only thing we can do is to fight to achieve the peace we had, by stopping Orochimaru and SOUND we have to help the other nations to stop SOUND "

Naruto smiled making Sakura's heart skip a beat he remove some of her pink hair from her face while she blush slightly" I know Sakura-chan but I've been thinking if we stop SOUND there's the chance that the other nations might want to use war as a resource once again, even if granny wants to make an alliance with them but it will be only during the war with SOUND so to assure peace to everyone forever I think a permanent alliance with the nations should be made"

Sakura' jade eyes widened her glasses were about to fall but she quickly adjusted them a smile was form on her lips" you mean an alliance with all of the other nations like uniting as a powerful force"

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about I know it won't be easy to achieve it since the other nations feels hostility to one another, even to this very day they are still people suffering from the effects of the First Great War but even if that was the case I think that they are a lot of people yearning for peace remember what I told you before we have to raise our voice and tell them that we are here we want peace too"

Sakura smile erasing the blush from her cheeks" yes you are absolutely right I think you should talk to Tsunade-sama about this she may consider your idea"

"I don't know I'm sure she has a lot of work to do I don't want to bother her maybe I will tell her later"

"But Naruto you're idea can finally end the war for good with all the nations and prevent any new threats to rise up we can finally achieve peace forever, this is an opportunity you can't left behind"

This time Naruto put his hands on her shoulders and she melted by his warm touch" now wait a minute Sakura-chan who says I'm going to let this chance pass by I am going to tell granny about my idea if she considerate we will be one step ahead to find peace"

"That's good but don't get take too long to tell her, so Naruto what are you going to do now?"

"Well I was thinking of going to the interrogation building to pick up Kin and Sasame that Ibiki really loves his job not to mention that he's so stubborn, Kin has already told him everything she knows about SOUND and he thinks she's hiding information from him he also doesn't trust them he'll be sending his spies to watch over them" he finished while sighing.

Sakura felt some jealousy rising within her ever since she saw Naruto hugging Kin she has been trying to control her jealousy, of course she knew that he was just giving her a comforting hug nothing else but she still felt jealous and she couldn't help it. She suddenly got images of Naruto and Kin kissing follow by having a make out session with him, she freak out when she got another image of them taking their clothes and having sex. She immediately erase those horrible images from her head, she knew she was exaggerating there was no way Naruto would have sex with her when he barely knows her but she couldn't help it she didn't wanted her blond crush to be with the formal SOUND soldier.

"Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto said while waving his hand in front of her causing her to snap from her thinking.

"What?"

"You okay you space out on me for a minute"

"Oh yeah fine don't worry about it" she gave him a fake smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked his voice full of concern.

"Yeah you're worrying too much Naruto it's nothing, so you're going to pick up Kin and Sasame at the interrogation building after that how about we go get some ramen together"

The blond soldier gave his grin" that's a great idea Sakura-chan I am feeling hungry we can have ramen with Kin and Sasame let's go back and change and go pick them up so we can have the ramen"

Sakura was not happy she was expecting to have ramen alone with him and not to have the two formal SOUND soldiers, especially when Kin was going to be there too.

**(Damn it Naruto I want to eat ramen with you not with them damn it I won't let Kin have you) **inner Sakura said angry.

"Naruto I think I won't be able to join you for ramen today" she said regretting that she ever said that.

**(What the hell are you doing if you don't go Kin will have the chance to take Naruto from us)**

"What do you mean you can't have ramen with me you were the one who suggested" he said worry because he wanted to have ramen with his pink haired crush.

"Well I think I might have a shift at the hospital today Tsunade-sama has been reorganizing the hour for everyone at the hospital because of the attack from SOUND, so I might have to work today" she was hoping she didn't have to work today but she didn't wanted to go with Naruto because Kin was going to be there, it seems her jealousy was getting the best of her again.

"But Sakura-chan I can't enjoy the ramen if you're not with me please" he gave her the sad puppy eyes.

Sakura have to blushed at the most cute sight ever seeing the blond haired soldier giving her the sad puppy eyes was so adorable, she couldn't say no to him she finally sighed" okay I will go with you"

He smiled while giving her a quick hug" thanks Sakura-chan it's not the same if you're not with me if you do have to work at the hospital I will convince granny that you didn't know a thing about it"

"Thanks Naruto well shall we get going then?"

"Yeah"

They left the memorial ground while Sakura took a glance at him, she felt so happy that he wanted her to eat ramen with him that badly of course she have to groan because she won't be alone with him. One thing was for sure she was going to make sure that Kin doesn't have any intentions in claiming her blond crush for her own not as long as she was around.

Hokage's office

Tsunade was filling paperwork as usual but with the attack by SOUND she had more paperwork to filled than normal, she groan sometimes being Hokage was pain in the ass what would she give to have some sake and being in a hot bath that was the life. Right now she was expecting something important to come to her, it's been three days after Jirobo's attack that she send the letter to the Kazekage in the sand village, today she was expecting his reply will arrive if they will accept assistance from Konoha and a possible alliance against SOUND. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door she let them in, the door open to reveal Jiraiya and Shizune they each gave their salute ready to report to their leader.

"What is it Jiraiya?"

The white hair sergeant showed her a letter with the seal of the Kazekage and the symbol of the sand village" the reply from Kazekage has finally arrived" he handed the letter.

Tsunade took the letter hoping that they have good news and not the other way around, without hesitation she open it and began to read while the two were waiting for respond. After she was done reading she gave a small smile, while Jiraiya knew like he just read her mind.

"Well what does the Kazekage thinks of your proposal?" ask the sergeant having an idea what her answer will be.

"It seems the Kazekage is willing to have our assistance to fight against the SOUND forces in their region, according to the letter the sand troopers have their hands full trying to defeat them they have suffer a great loss of their men and need support"

"So they are that desperate to win the battle that they are willing to accept our proposal to help them, you know very well that Konoha and Suna don't see each other eye to eye because of the last war we have with them" Jiraiya said.

"Yes I'm well aware but this our chance to finally out our differences aside and start a new era, an era of peace I know it won't be easy but war is not the answer it has never been we should learn from our past mistakes and the perfect example is the First Great War"

"I understand what are you trying to say so what are your orders now Tsunade?"

Tsunade turned to Shizune" Shizune what is your report on the Leviathan?"

The raven haired woman spoke" well Tsunade-sama our team has already started on the repairs of the Leviathan it has suffer some exterior damage but nothing serious, I believe we will finish with the repairs in four days"

Tsunade nodded" Jiraiya I want you to prepare the leaf squadron along with the Metal Slug team to depart to wind country to help the cause with sand as soon as the repairs to the Leviathan are finished"

"Roger I will tell them immediately they will be ready"

"Good that will be all dismiss"

"Yes Tsunade-sama"

They left the office while Tsunade took another look at the letter (Jiraiya is right the Kazekage is that desperate to accept our help I know that Suna's forces are strong but with this letter they are really having a hard time with the enemy, the general in charge of the SOUND forces there must someone worst than Jirobo)

Hyuga residence

Hinata enter the house to visit her family she just receive orders from Jiraiya that she was going to leave the village along with her team to the wind country to help the sand village, against the SOUND forces in that region and she wanted to say goodbye to her father and younger sister. Things were not so bad after all her cousin Neji is a member of the leaf soldiers that are going to the wind country, at least she had some family while she was going to be away from Konoha. She heard some punching noises and she knew where it was coming from, her father Hiashi have taught her, her sister and her cousin hand to hand combat in case weapons failed a good soldier must always be prepare. She went to the small gym where their father have taught them how to fight, when she got there she saw her sister Hanabi punching a punching bag wearing a pair of blue sweat shorts a white t shirt and black sneakers.

Hanabi stop her daily training to look at her older sister, at first she wasn't comfortable with her presence she thought she came to her to gloat at her victory against the SOUND general. But she thought twice Hinata was never the arrogant type she was always dedicate to her work and she care for her friends, Hinata went to her pretending to be serious when she was happy on the inside.

"What is it sister?" she asked in calm tone not caring what she wanted to talk to her about.

Hinata didn't take her eyes off her sister" I heard from sergeant Jiraiya that you saved Konohamaru's life during the attack is that true?"

"And what if is?" she ask in the same tone.

"But I thought you only wanted to take all the credit to yourself Hanabi you wanted to impress everyone that you're leaf soldier material"

The young Hyuga stood quiet before shaking her head in a negative pattern" no I've realize that victory is nothing if you don't have your comrades, my allies are more important than getting all the credit for"

Hinata embrace her surprising Hanabi a lot" I'm so glad you finally understand Hanabi the sergeant also told me that you fought well in battle keep this up and you'll become a leaf soldier" she finally broke the embrace while Hanabi was smiling.

"I believe you will become a great leaf soldier Hanabi"

"Thank you Hinata"

"I'm very proud of you"

"As do I"

They turned to see Hiashi walking to them" well done both of you I'm very proud of you too you have fought for your village like a true soldier would I couldn't ask for better daughters"

"Thank you father" they said in unison.

"Hinata soon I will be living in the leaf squadron headquarters"

"And I will be waiting for you" Hinata smile at her younger sister.

"Now Hinata I must speak with you in private" Hiashi said.

"All right father"

They left the gym while Hanabi return to her training, they reach Hiashi's study although Hinata had a pretty good idea what he was going to talk to her about.

"What is it father?"

"I heard from the Hokage that you are leaving with the leaf squadron to the sand village to stop the SOUND forces in the wind country"

"Yes father it's true I have no doubt that we'll be victorious in the battle"

"The I will wish you victory in the battle you have been given an important task, you'll be representing Konoha at the battle in the wind country I know you can do it"

"Yes thank you father"

"Now there's something else I want to talk to you since you'll be going to the sand village you must be well prepare" he then gave her a king size knife" take this with you"

Hinata was in awe at the size of the weapon (AN like the knife Rambo has)" father this is an impressive knife but why are you giving me this"

"This used to be my combat knife I know you already have one but this one is more affective you need to watch yourself for any men that might try to take advantage of you"

Hinata sighed this wasn't the first time she has heard this" father please you have taught me hand to hand combat I can take care of myself"

The older Hyuga sighed" I know my daughter but you have to face the facts here, you have a body that would make men drool and have plenty of nose bleeds not to mention will make any men masturbate just at the mere sight of you or worst, you have a voluptuous chest and a fine ass you must protect yourself from sex hungry perverts"

"I'm well aware father I know I have a killer body as well that most of the men fantasize in having sex with me but I don't let that get to me"

"I understand but remember if any of those sand troopers touch you…."

"I know father I will stab their dicks and rip their balls off"

"Exactly kill their dicks they won't be able to rape you without them and besides it's not like you have someone that you have your sights on"

Hinata stop while blushing she was thinking of a certain leaf soldier, Hiashi notice it but he didn't say anything" well that will be all remember that no matter what you do I'm already proud of you and your cousin too, make sure you tell him that"

Hinata bow with a smile" thank you father well I'll see you later" she left the room while Hiashi smile.

(She's just like her mother she even has her body dear Kami she was so hot such a fine piece of ass and tits I really missed her)

At Ichiraku's

Naruto was having another bowl of ramen with three fine ladies, next to him was Sakura eating her bowl while keeping her eye on Kin who was sitting on the right side of the blond soldier while Sasame was enjoying her bowl next to Kin. She was trying to control herself and not let her jealousy get the best of her after all ever since they got to the ramen restaurant she hasn't made a move on Naruto so things were good for now, Kin was just enjoying her ramen and she was very impressed the taste was delicious. She remembers the kind of food she had to eat when she was a SOUND soldier, the food was not of high quality and sometimes it was rotten truly it was disgusting the sight of it. But now she was in a whole new place a lot better than the SOUND base, the people were good and the food was even better. Of course some of the villagers were still glaring at her and Sasame since they used to be SOUND soldiers, she didn't blame she hopes that they get use to them and trust them like the rest of the Konoha soldiers.

Kin finished her bowl as she enjoyed every single bite of the tasty ramen" mmm…Naruto thanks for treating us this ramen is delicious"

"No problem this is the best ramen in all of the five nations I'm glad you like it"

Sasame only smiled as she continued to eat her bowl and Kin smiled too" it's so good to finally eat real food I forgot how good food tastes like"

This got Sakura's attention" what do you mean Kin?"

Naruto also wanted to know while Kin looked at them" let's just say the food they sever us at the SOUND base was not good it tasted like crap, some of the soldiers died of food poisoning because of the taste I'm telling you it's horrible"

"I guess they don't like serving good quality food meaning they don't want to waste money to buy good ingredients cheap bastards" Naruto said.

"Well you're no longer in SOUND you're in Konoha and the food is the best but it will be good if you taste the other types of food, because with Naruto here you'll be only eating ramen since he's a ramen maniac"

Naruto pretended that she hurt his feelings" but Sakura-chan I love ramen you can't blame me if it's delicious I will die for ramen" he gave her his fox grin while Teuchi and Ayane chuckle at his comment.

Kin notice that Sakura was smiling with a small tint of pink on her cheeks she smirked at the sight" so Naruto you and Sakura seem to be close"

Sakura got suspicious at her comment why she would ask such a question, she started to freak out maybe she was interested in Naruto why else she would ask that question she obviously wants to know if she and Naruto are couple.

(No I should it know she's planning to take Naruto from me)

**(CHA I will not let her take my Naruto)**

Naruto only smiled at her comment" yeah you can say that Kin me and Sakura-chan have been the best of friends since we were little" (even if I want to be more than her friend)

(Even if I want to be more than his friend) Sakura thought sadly.

**(I want him so badly)**

"Oh I see so you guys are not together huh?" asked Kin with a smirk seeing that both of them were blushing.

"No were not" they said in unison still blushing.

"So you're available Naruto?" ask the formal SOUND soldier.

Naruto raised an eyebrow having a bad feeling why she would ask him that question" I guess"

Sakura gritted her teeth in anger while feeling the need to punch Kin (no I knew it she's interested in Naruto)

**(CHA let me at her I will give her a piece of my mind I won't let her have him)**

"I can't believe you're single Naruto a soldier so strong smart and handsome like you I find it hard to believe that you don't have a girlfriend" Kin said with a small grin seeing that Sakura was glaring daggers at her she really needed to be careful what she said or she might get beat up by the pink haired soldier.

The blond soldier scratch the back of his head" I guess I don't have time for that with the war and everything going on"

"That may be true but you should always take some time to find that special someone and who knows she may be closer than you think" she said with a slight smirk and Sasame was smiling knowing what her friend was talking about.

"You could be right Kin but right now as things are I'm not interested in that kind of stuff" Naruto said while finishing his bowl.

Kin finally gave up in the topic as she took a look at Sakura she was no longer upset but she look disappointed, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her it was pretty clear that she have feelings for the blond soldier.

Naruto took his toad wallet and left the money on the counter before leaving the restaurant with the group; as soon as they left they were met by the leaf soldier Kakashi, who smile at them behind his mask" yo Naruto Sakura"

"Kakashi sensei what brings you here?" ask Naruto.

"Cut it out already I'm no longer your teacher so you can stop calling me that"

"But to us you're still our squad leader" Sakura said with a smile.

"Sensei" Kin said not knowing what it meant.

"I guess you don't know but in soldier academy when we graduate as leaf soldier we were assign to a three man team along with a squad leader, Kakashi became our squad leader me Sakura-chan and Sasuke were his team" Naruto said.

"I see I guess that makes sense in a way to prepare soldiers more in combat" Kin said.

"That's right but my team has already pass the test to become individual cadets that was three years ago, now that they are eighteen they have become full blooded Konoha soldiers and one of the best leaf soldiers in the village I couldn't be any prouder of them" Kakashi said.

"Thanks Kakashi sensei did you come to us for a reason?" Naruto said.

"Actually yes you already know that sergeant Jiraiya has order the leaf squadron and the Metal Slug team to leave to wind country as soon as Shizune's team finish with the repairs of the Leviathan, he has also order a small briefing on the mission later today at headquarters be there"

"All right we'll be there" Sakura said while Naruto nodded.

"I suppose you two can come too since you're now soldiers of Konoha" the mask soldier said while looking at Kin and Sasame.

"That's fine with me Sasame and I will help you in any way we can" Kin said.

"I guess that will be all I'll see you all at the briefing" Kakashi said before leaving.

"Well I better get going I promise Sasuke and Kiba I will shoot some hops with them, what are you guys going to do now?"

"I am going back to headquarters I will like to cool off for a while" Sakura said.

"I guess we'll go to headquarters too" Kin said while Sasame nodded.

"Okay then let's all go to headquarters" Naruto said as they left the ramen restaurant.

Later at Leaf squadron headquarters (gym area basketball court)

Naruto, Sasuke an Kiba were playing basketball dress in their gym clothes Naruto was wearing orange short with a white sleeveless shirt and white sneakers, Sasauke was wearing blue shorts with a black sleeveless shirt and black sneakers finally Kiba was wearing grey shorts with a red sleeveless shirt and white sneakers. Playing basket ball is one of their hobbies when they are not in the battlefield and they always play rough without holding back, unaware for the three that they were being watched. At the entrance to the basketball court there were two female soldiers watching them from afar and they were enjoying what they were seeing.

The female soldiers who were obviously drooling at the sight were none other than Sakura and Hinata they were both blushing while who knows what kind of thoughts were running through their heads, this wasn't the first time they have watch them playing it's been plenty of times. Sakura blushed deeply seeing her blond crush playing basket ball the way he moves, he was like a pro watching him shoot the ball making a three point basket she thought damn he is so hot. Hinata was only staring at Kiba with dreamy eyes and a small blush on her cheeks, she couldn't stop thinking about him she has always fantasized about him. In one of her dreams Kiba is fondling her breasts while sucking on them, he was playing with them while she moan in pure bliss loving each of his actions and in another of her dreams she was giving him a tit job after all she could do it perfectly since she's a double D.

Both of them continued to drool at their crushes while having perverted thoughts, not realizing that another female soldier was behind them and she couldn't believe what they were doing she felt sorry for them.

"You two are pathetic"

The two soldiers gasp as they turned around and saw Ino with a frown on her face" I must say you two are pitiful can you guys go so low than this"

"What are you talking about Ino?" ask Sakura paying stupid.

"Drop the act Sakura I know what you two are doing" Ino said disappointed" drooling at the guys while they play basketball checking them out I don't want to know what you two are thinking right now" she gaze at the three young soldiers playing, she pretended that she wasn't checking a certain Uchiha out.

"It's not like that Ino we are just watching them play they are very good at the game" Hinata said in the most innocent and honest tone ever.

"Who are you trying to fool?" Ino said with a frown" they must look very good to eat don't you guys agree" she said in a sarcastic tone while both girls were feeling embarrassed" oh please I can't take this I'm out of here"

Sakura gasp while blushing" oh my Hinata they have take off their shirts"

Hinata has set her eyes once again on Kiba and she got a small nose bleed along with Sakura, Ino was so disappointed at this (what a bunch of sick puppies) she finally sighed in defeat and went to watch the game.

Suddenly her breathing quicken as her heart started beating faster, she felt her face heating up at the sight of a shirtless Sasuke she got a small nose bleed seeing well tone and muscle chest. Sakura sighed dreamily seeing what the blond soldier has to offer, the perverted thoughts were endless the same with Hinata she felt like fainting at all the possibilities with Kiba. Ino started getting wet watching Sasuke's sweaty body, even if she didn't like him dear Kami he was HOT a god, he has the perfect body and before she realize she started having a sexual fantasy with the Uchiha. They were both kissing passionately as she tied him to a bed and she went on top of him, she started kissing and licking his chest before reaching to his manhood.

(Naruto looks so hot) Sakura thought with a blush.

**(CHA he is the definition of hot I would love to bang him)**

(Kiba-kun looks amazing I don't care what my father says he can rape me any day of the week) Hinata thought dreamily.

(Mmm….very impressive Uchiha I wonder how big his dick is….WHAT THE HELL why the hell I want to know that I don't like him I am not interested in him) the Yamanaka soldier thought getting frustrated.

"HEY NO FAIR SASUKE THAT WAS A FOUL" Kiba shouted while getting up because he was push by the Uchiha.

"You snooze you lose Kiba I hit the basket making a perfect three points so don't be a sore loser"

"Excuse me Sasuke who's the loser I won the game by five points" Naruto said while taking his ball and making it spin with his index finger.

Sasuke smirk" next time you won't be so lucky"

"I hardly doubt that, you said the same thing the last time we played" Naruto smirk while the Uchiha frown at his comment.

Kiba whip some of the sweat from his forehead" phew man that was a great workout come on let's hit the showers"

The three soldiers left the court while the girls sighed in disappointment, they were enjoying the great view and no they have left to the forbidden zone for women the men showers.

"Well I guess the show is over" Sakura said disappointed.

"I wonder if we'll have another chance to watch them playing again we will be leaving to wind country in a few days" Hinata said.

"If we are lucky we might watch them play at the Leviathan it does have a basketball court in the sports section" Sakura said with a grin.

Hinata smirk while blushing" Sakura-san you are a genius"

"Thank you" she smiled while they gave themselves a high five and Ino was frowning.

"You two are sick I can't believe you two are my best friends" Ino said.

The two female soldiers look at each other before smiling at their friend.

"Ino will it be better if we were drooling at each other like we were lesbians" Sakura said.

"Maybe we should have a lesbian orgy right now" Hinata said while laughing

"What of course not I just say that you two are acting like a bunch of perverts" the Yamanaka said in a scold.

"Were not perverts if we do it to the guys that we like so were innocent" Hinata counter her comment while Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Whatever" Ino said getting annoyed.

"Besides Ino weren't you enjoying the view of Sasuke without a shirt and sweating" Sakura said with a devilish smirk.

"WHAT no don't you even say it Sakura I am not interested in the Uchiha not in the least I was disgusted by his body" Ino said obviously lying.

"Yes Ino you were so disgusted looking at Sasuke's body that you got a nose bleed" Hinata said smirking and Sakura started laughing.

Ino blushed at the comment.

"In fact Ino you still have some blood on your nose" Sakura said holding her laughter.

The Yamanaka blush even more she whip the blood from her nose; she was too embarrassed that she left the court while Sakura and Hinata were laughing.

"How long do you think she will keep on denying it?" ask Hinata while drying her tears from the laughter.

"Knowing Ino it will take her a while" the rosette said while taking her glasses and cleaning them.

At the showers (men section)

"So Kiba where's Akamaru?" ask Sasuke while washing himself with the soap.

"My sister is checking his program you know how overprotective she is of him Akamaru is her best creation ever, so she wants to make sure he's ready for the battle ahead"

"Yeah were about to fight a hard battle but it won't be the last" Naruto said while washing with the soap.

"I'm not afraid of the war we'll kick those SOUND bastard asses like we did before" Sasuke said he grin deciding to change the subject" so Naruto have you ask Sakura out yet?"

The blond soldier blush a little" what are you talking about Sasuke?" he decided to act stupid.

Kiba chuckle" yeah right Naruto come on buddy everyone in the whole village knows that you like Sakura since we were kids so answer Sasuke's question"

Naruto sighed" come on guys I don't feel like talking about it you guys already know the truth I love her but I…..I don't know if she feels the same way"

"Naruto that's like asking if the sky is blue of course she feels the same way about you, she's crazy for you don't you remember how she used to be when we were kids" Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah I remember she was so shy more shy than Hinata, she couldn't even try to talk to someone without hiding herself and if someone actually talks to her it was to tease her about her glasses and her forehead" Kiba said.

Naruto chuckle remembering the past" yeah she was so shy even if she was trying so hard to make friends, she wasn't so lonely though she had Ino"

"Yeah but when Ino wasn't around to defend her she was always teased by the other kids and you were the one that save her from being picked on and ever since Sakura has been thankful of you and even adores you" Sasuke said.

"That's what I'm afraid off" the blond said while his two friends didn't get what he was trying to say" I'm afraid that she will only like me as a best friend as a brother I don't want that I want to be more than friends with her"

"I think Sakura likes you more than a friend" Kiba said.

"You said it Kiba you THINK" Naruto retorted.

"Naruto I'm sure Sakura hasn't said a word to you because I think she feels the same way too, that you will only like her as a best friend nothing more" Sasuke said.

"What that's ridiculous I love her with all my heart" he sighed" oh well I guess I will have to give it time before actually telling her"

"But don't take too long though" Sasuke said.

"Yeah you already have waited thirteen years to tell her but I guess it wouldn't hurt if you wait another year" Kiba said with a hint of sarcasm.

Sasuke grin" speak for yourself Kiba you still haven't said a word to Hinata"

The Inuzuka blush a little" you have it all wrong Sasuke I don't like Hinata like that"

"Oh come on who are you trying to fool like Naruto everyone in the whole village knows that you're crazy about Hinata but you don't have the guts to tell her"

"I can't blame him for not telling her Sasuke I mean I would be scare to tell a girl I like her when that girl has a crazy ass overprotective father" Naruto said.

Sasuke shiver remembering Hinata's father Hiashi" yeah I guess you're right looks like you have a good excuse for not telling her Kiba, it wouldn't surprise me if Hinata has a chastity belt"

"Yeah and with her body she must have a triple lock" Naruto added.

Kiba sighed" so it's that hopeless for us to happen I knew it all along"

Sasuke grin" so you admit that you like her?"

"Yeah I do like her a lot but with her father I don't stand a chance I don't want to be killed by him because I like his daughter"

"You're in a tight spot" Sasuke said.

"Well it's not hopeless" Naruto said" it doesn't matter if her father doesn't approves of your relationship with her the one who decides it's Hinata herself, if she likes you Kiba then screw what Hiashi thinks"

"You said it Naruto IF she likes me"

"I think she likes you, you two are such good friends and you're always polite with her girls go for the polite type" Sasuke said.

"See Kiba it's not so hopeless after all" Naruto said.

"Yeah I guess I will do like you Naruto I will give it time before making my move"

"I can't believe you two are my friends not making a move on them losers" Sasuke said feeling disappointed.

"Look who's talking about losers the worst of the worst" Kiba said in a growl.

"Meaning?" ask the Uchiha.

"You know what I'm talking about you have no chance of actually having a relationship with Ino ever since we were kids you kept on asking her out and she kept rejecting you and even to this day she still rejects your approaches face it Sasuke, she doesn't like you"

Sasuke snorted" she's just playing hard to get but I will get her someday"

"I don't think so playing hard to get for thirteen years is impossible get the message Sasuke she will never have you as her boyfriend" Kiba said.

"We'll see about that time will finally give me the answer you will see" Sasuke said in a cool tone.

"Oh please" Kiba said as he washed the soap from his body.

"Leave him be Kiba" Naruto said while finishing showering" Sasuke is a big boy he'll be fine"

"I'm more worry about Ino" Kiba said with a smirk.

"Funny" the Uchiha replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I'm off the briefing will begin soon I don't want to be late" Naruto said while drying himself with a towel he wrap it around his waist and pick up another towel, he grin devilish at what he was about to do.

Sasuke and Kiba have finished showering and they were about to reach for a towel until Naruto came, turning the towel and started hitting them on their asses.

"AH GODDAMN IT NARUTO STOP THAT" Kiba shouted piss feeling his ass getting hit by the towel.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD NARUTO" Sasuke shouted not in the least happy.

"HAHAHA I AM THE TOWEL MASTER FEAR MY WHIP" Naruto shouted as he continued hitting their asses with the towel like it was a whip.

Later at the conference room (leaf squadron headquarters)

Everyone from the leaf squadron were present including their new members Kin and Sasame, they were all seated in a rectangular table while there was another table in front of them which is reserve for the higher ranking officers in the leaf squadron. The double doors open and came sergeant Jiraiya with Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai, everyone got up as soon as they saw them.

"All right ATTENTION"

"SIR"

"As you were you may seat"

Everyone took their seats along with higher ranking officers Jiraiya was the only one was standing" now you all know that in four days from today you will depart to the wind country to help the sand village against SOUND , you will leave early in the morning now I suggest you prepare all of your weaponry along with fuel supply. Remember one important thing if you spot a vehicle that or any personnel from Suna do not fire on any of them friendly fire will not be tolerated are we clear"

"SIR YES SIR"

"Good now I also suggest that you keep in mind while you'll be entering Suna territory don't forget about SOUND so it will be wise once you enter the wind country to activate the stealth mode of the Leviathan, you can't let the enemy know of your location or the mere fact that you're there don't forget that you'll have the element of surprise on your side don't screw it up"

Shikamaru raise his hand" sir will the enemy suspect of our arrival?"

"Well not if you let them see you" Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"That's not what I mean sir what I'm asking will they expect us to aid Suna in battle because Suna are on the brink of defeat, they may expect that the sand will try to have an alliance with us since we defeated one of their SOUND generals"

Jiraiya was in deep thought while the lieutenants were impressed at his way of thinking.

(That Shikamaru is always one step ahead) Asuma thought.

"Good point Shikamaru as things stands now let's hope that the SOUND forces in wind country don't know of Jirobo's defeat that's why you all have to be cautious at all cost, remember that you won't in the fire country but another territory in charge by one of our formal enemies the sand as much as they ask for our help we can't trust them"

"I think they already know"

Everyone turn to Kin she gaze at the white haired general" I believe they must've already know of Jirobo's death and they must've send a message to Kidomaru he's the general in charge of the forces in the wind country"

"Looks like this mission is going to be a lot tougher than we thought" Kakashi said.

"I know the chances for this mission to be successful are very low" Asuma said.

Jiraiya nodded" if that's the case then we no longer have the element of surprise I know all of you can win this battle, you are the best soldiers in the village and the future I have faith in all of you now are they anymore questions?"

Nobody else answer they all knew their mission clearly" then you all dismiss"

"SIR YES SIR"

SOUND base desert region (wind country territory)

A man wearing a SOUND general uniform was walking the halls of his base until reaching a door, when it opened there was a SOUND soldier holding a letter it seems that the general was in a bad mood with the way he was glaring at the soldier.

"This better be good" he said in anger.

"Yes sir we receive a message from the forces at the fire country" the soldier handed him the letter.

The SOUND general Kidomaru took the letter while raising an eyebrow (why would they send a primitive message when they can send a communication did their communication stations were damage or something)

He finally open the letter, when he was finished he started laughing it seems he was now in a good mood" I don't believe it these are the best good news I have ever received"

"What is it sir?"

Kidomaru stop laughing but he had a smile on his face" Jirobo is dead"

"What but how?"

"It seems Konoha lives to its reputation as the strongest" he laugh again" well serves him right he was the most arrogant of the SOUND generals always saying that he was the strongest of all us and now look at him killed by Konoha soldiers"

"Should we send our forces to invade Konoha?"

"No that won't be necessary I have a feeling they are going to try and help Suna to try and stop us" he growled in anger" those sand troopers they are a pain in the ass bastards, they are stubborn like flies"

"What are your orders sir?"

"Let them come to us it will saved us the journey to go to Konoha it will be like killing two birds with one stone, I want a full battalion of our best men at the middle region of the dessert to greet our Konoha guests"

"Yes sir" the soldier said while leaving the room.

(Jirobo never stood a chance against them they can't be underestimated but I am more interested in learning more about those secret weapons of Konoha these so called….Metal Slugs)

Konoha fire country territory (four days later)

The Leviathan was finally repaired and it was standing outside of the village gates ready to depart, everyone was present ready to say their goodbyes. Jiraiya Tsunade members of the council villagers and fire soldiers they wanted to wish them luck in their upcoming battle at the wind country, the Metal Slugs were already inside the Leviathan.

The leaf soldiers were about to enter the Leviathan which had the hangar hatch open.

"Please be careful out there" Tsunade said.

"If things turn for the worst just contact us and we'll send reinforcements in a heartbeat" Jiraiya said.

"We'll be fine I just hope things don't get too troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"We will let you know of the situation once we arrive at wind country" Neji said.

"Well it's time to go we'll see you guys later" Naruto said.

"Please come back to us alive" Kakashi said.

"Will do" Naruto said with his grin as everyone enter the Leviathan the hatch closing up.

The Leviathan started moving leaving the village of Konoha behind everyone wave their goodbyes wishing them the best of luck, the leaf soldiers next destination is the wind country hoping to stop the second SOUND general Kidomaru and his forces. The terrible news is that he already knows of their arrival and he was preparing to face them, soon the battle in the wind country is about to begin.

To be continued

Finally this chapter is done sorry for not updating this story in a while but I have been gathering my ideas to how the story will move on from here, and I have finally decide that yes they will be lemons in the future the story is already rated M so what the hell. Also to Keith Ken chan sorry but I don't know whether to write omakes for this story, sorry about that maybe the next chapter. Please review and until next time farewell.

Next chapter: Ambush in the desert a drastic decision is made


	10. Author's Notes sorry

Authors Notes: this story is officially on hiatus because of the fact I lost interest and I haven't updated in years. Apologies to all fans of the story I am truly sorry.


End file.
